


Найти Шерлока Холмса

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон давно уже женился и уехал из Лондона. Прошло двадцать лет, у него растет сын. В связи со смертью жены он снова возвращается в старую добрую Англию... Постойте, а как же Шерлок Холмс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Лондон, Хитроу.**  
  
В аэропорт его пришел проводить только Грег. В общем, неудивительно - друзьями помимо Шерлока Джон так и не обзавелся, а Шерлок в аэропорт бы точно не пришел. Миссис Хадсон хотела поехать, но Джон ее отговорил. Зачем нужны эти переживания, Шерлок и так наверняка устроит ей цирк.  
А Грег пришел. Стоял теперь рядом с Джоном под электронным табло и явно не знал, что сказать.   
\- А где Мэри?  
\- Улетела еще вчера, - ответил Джон, поудобнее перехватывая сумку. - У нее дела, да и не было смысла меня ждать.   
\- Все твои вещи? - инспектор кивнул на сумку.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
\- В общем, да. Я ничего особенного и не покупал, одежду только. Собрал кое-какие мелочи... Не купленное же кресло с Бейкер-стрит тащить? Пусть Шерлоку остается.  
Снаружи шел привычный лондонский дождь, небо затянуло серым маревом. Но полеты не отменили, пассажиры деловито сновали туда-сюда, кто-то с завидной регулярностью толкал Джона и Грега, что бы отвоевать место под табло.   
\- Уезжаешь все-таки? - Лестрейд как-то беспомощно посмотрел на Джона. Доктор даже не знал раньше, что есть у инспектора в арсенале такие взгляды.  
\- Уезжаю, - Джон вздохнул, но тут же снова расправил плечи.   
\- Слушай... - Лестрейд замялся, но все-таки выговорил то, что давно хотел. - Вы с ним, - он кивнул куда-то в направлении выхода, видимо, подразумевая Шерлока - Поссорились что ли?  
Джон покачал головой и хмыкнул.   
\- Да не то чтобы... Понимаешь, Грег... Вот ты помнишь, как он притворялся мертвым? - инспектор кивнул. - Помнишь. А месяц назад тот случай с врачом этим полоумным, со Смитом, помнишь? Вот скажи мне, кто знал, что Шерлок жив? Кто знал, что он здоров - это я про последний случай?  
\- Слушай, Джон, если ты про те три года, то я...  
\- Да я тебя не виню, Грег, - Уотсон досадливо отмахнулся. - Просто, пойми... Майкрофт знал, что Шерлок жив. Ты знал. Да даже Молли знала! А кто узнал в последнюю очередь? Я. Когда он валялся на диване и изображал неведомую болезнь - да весь долбанный Скотленд Ярд был в курсе! Все, кроме меня, понимаешь? И это не мелочная обида. Просто роль у меня такая, - он улыбнулся и неловко пожал плечами. - Я слишком близко и слишком плохо умею врать. Так и будет дальше. Я тут вдруг это понял - так все дальше и продолжится. Он будет что-то расследовать и подставляться, а я буду обеспечивать ему алиби. Верить, что он умер, что он болен, что он, я не знаю, параличом разбит. Меня будут использовать как подсадную утку, дурачить до последнего. И не потому, что Шерлок такой уж ублюдок. Просто такова моя роль. С этим даже поспорить нельзя.   
\- И ты решил бежать?  
\- Да бог мой, Грег! Шерлоку не пятнадцать, обходился он без меня три года каким-то образом. Мы с ним поговорили, кстати, я все ему объяснил.  
\- И он тебя понял?  
\- Не уверен, но он и не попытался взорвать мое такси по пути в аэропорт. В случае с Шерлоком это почти акт доброй воли.   
Лестрейд усмехнулся, почесал в затылке.  
\- Не верится. Ты - и в Австралию. Что ты будешь делать в этом Мельбурне?  
\- Работать. У Мэри есть для меня работа по профилю. Почему бы и нет. Менять обстановку - так менять. И не делай такой вид, я же не умираю в конце концов. Есть блог, есть скайп и электронная почта, а вы меня все как хороните.   
\- И ты так... извини, я не должен спрашивать, наверное.  
\- Да ладно. Меня за эти дни кто только не спросил про Мэри. Нет, это не безумная страсть. Она хорошая девушка, Грег. Очень хорошая и умная. Ей не нужен любовник, чтобы подружек поражать, и в жизни она хлебнула не меньше меня, уж поверь. Ей нужен муж. Близкий человек, который будет рядом. А мне нужна жена.   
\- Чего я тебя вообще отговариваю? Идиотом себя чувствую. Ты уже все решил.  
\- Решил, - доктор улыбнулся. - Вот увидишь, мы с Шерлоком еще переписываться будем каждый день. О, вот и мой самолет.  
Он подхватил сумку, пожал на прощание руку Лестрейду и пошел к стойке регистрации. Грег постоял еще немного, провожая взглядом Джона, а потом развернулся и пошел к выходу, под дождь.   
  
Джон Уотсон в этой беседе соврал только в одном. Он был уверен, что Шерлок не напишет ему ни единого слова.  
 ****  
  
19 лет спустя. Мельбурн.  
  
Обычно в фильмах в такие моменты льет дождь. Но погода совершенно не хотела считаться с настроением. Весь день светило солнце и в черном костюме было до ужаса жарко. На похоронах все обливались потом, и Артур переживал, как бы отец не схватил солнечный удар. Его иногда накрывало после целого дня на жаре.   
Но обошлось. Они вернулись в дом, Артур заварил чай, и они сели в гостиной разбирать сообщения на автоответчике. Надо было еще разобрать вещи и рассортировать оставшуюся одежду. Папа сказал, что это должно быть сделано сразу после похорон - так будет легче себя занять и справиться с горем.   
Артур отцу верил, но сам не очень-то нуждался в таких мерах. Нет, он любил маму. Очень любил, маму все любили. Но скорбеть напоказ, со всеми этими киношными депрессиями, он просто не умел. Да и некогда было. К тому же, очень сложно сосредоточенно предаваться горю, когда череда печальных событий просто наваливается и идет строем, маршируя сквозь твою жизнь.   
Сначала пришло сообщение о болезни тети Гарри. Артур тетю знал плохо, он и видел ее всего пару раз. Она приезжала к ним домой, когда ему было лет десять - в первый и в последний раз, все-таки Австралия и Англия не располагают к частым поездкам туда-обратно. Тетка рассказала ему о Лондоне и подарила самую любимую игрушку - красный двухэтажный автобус. Артур тогда как раз прочел "Хоббита" и бредил всем английским. Папа с Гарри не очень ладили, а вот маме она нравилась. Второй раз они увиделись, когда Артура возили в Англию. Мама ехала на какой-то симпозиум и прихватила сына с собой. Артуру было тогда уже шестнадцать, и он прожил у тети всю неделю. Гарри особенно заботами себя не утруждала, зато Анна - ее тогдашняя пассия - умилялась красивому мальчику и провела его по большинству туристических маршрутов. Артур тогда навсегда влюбился в Лондон.   
Тетя умерла после недели в больнице, в неполные шестьдесят. Застарелый алкоголизм - так сказал отец. И добавил, что может, писателем Гарри и стала, но от дури так и не избавилась. Артуру теткины детективы не очень нравились, но парочку он прочел, что бы быть в курсе. Теперь взялся перечитывать - что бы хоть как-то оправдаться перед собой за отсутствие печали.   
Но потом стало не до этого. Автомобильные аварии всегда случаются неожиданно, а уж с мамой такого точно случиться не должно было - она всегда водила очень аккуратно. Но от придурка за рулем никто не застрахован. Виновник умер на месте, а Мэри Уотсон отвезли в больницу, где она скончалась на третий день, не приходя в сознание.   
Артуру казалось, что папа в один день постарел на десять лет. Джону Уотсону было пятьдесят пять, но он не выглядел старым. Он практически не изменился с годами - может, стало больше морщин, прибавился загар, но осанка была такой же по-военному прямой, а глаза - яркими и живыми. Нет, папа стариком не был. Артур опасался, как бы он не стал им сейчас.  
Дурацкий университет! Как Артур радовался, что поступил. Не куда-нибудь, в UCL, на юридический! Теперь он готов был загрызть себя за этот идиотский энтузиазм. Уехать на год в Англию и оставить отца здесь? Что он будет делать? У него, конечно, есть работа, но пустой дом, навязчивые соседи со своим сочувствием... Взять с собой? И что он будет делать в Лондоне? Джон Уотсон не был на родине девятнадцать лет - с тех пор, как уехал оттуда вместе с будущей женой. Приехал в Мельбурн, женился, через год родился Артур, и стало не до ностальгии.   
  
\- Нет, миссис Ричердс. Папа вас не примет. Спасибо за соболезнования.  
Старуха Ричердс, настырная и наглая, все пыталась отодвинуть Артура со своего пути, но сдвинуть с места восемнадцатилетнего парня для ее возраста было задачей непосильной.   
\- Зря ты так, Арти. Джонни сейчас поговорить бы... Мы, старики, между собой лучше разберемся.  
"Какой он тебе старик?!"  
\- Папа занят.  
\- Чем он таким может быть занят?  
\- Миссис Ричердс!  
\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо... Позовешь, если надо будет.  
  
Уж непременно.  
  
\- Ричердс? - спросил отец, когда Артур вернулся в гостиную. Тот кивнул. - Старая дура, - Джон беззлобно вздохнул и встал. - Ну что, разбираем вещи?   
Артур кивнул и тут зазвонил телефон.  
Подошел отец. Пока он разговаривал, Артур успел поставить чайник, раздобыть картонные коробки в кладовке и даже начать перетряхивать шкаф. В гостиную отец вернулся обескураженным.  
\- Звонили из юридической фирмы, которые занимаются наследством Гарри... Знаешь, Артур, кажется, у нас теперь есть дом в Гринвиче. И совершенно неприличная сумма денег. После уплаты налога она перестанет быть неприличной, но того, что останется, хватит надолго. Надо же, - он почесал затылок. - Не думал, что Гарри оставит все это мне. Даже права на книгу. Я предлагал Меган наследство, но она отказалась, они не были женаты... Но я даже не думал, что там столько денег, - он растерянно посмотрел на сына и присел на диван. - Спрашивают, приеду ли я, или буду распоряжаться отсюда...   
Идея возникла у Артура спонтанно. Но когда он открывал рот, он был уже уверен в том, что это решение - самое правильное, что можно сделать в ситуации.  
\- Папа, - сказал он. - Что обычно делают герои книг в такой ситуации, как наша?  
Джон нахмурился.  
\- Они отправляются в кругосветное путешествие. Но нам ведь не надо вокруг света, да? нам хватит половины света, как раз до Лондона.  
...  
  
В тот день, когда они собирали вещи и встречались с покупателями дома, у Артура получилось заплакать впервые после похорон.   
Не потому, что они уезжали.   
Он просто очень скучал по маме.


	2. Chapter 2

Артур вздохнул спокойно, когда они сели в самолет.  
Уезжать было тяжело. Вернее, уезжать-то было как раз легко, но вот окружающие сделали этот процесс максимально тяжелым для всех.   
Собирались они быстро. Оставили большинство мебели, разве что Артур захватил любимый письменный стол, сделанный на заказ одним из благодарных пациентов папы. Оставили посуду, взяв только любимые кружки. Одежды у двоих мужчин было не так что бы очень много, а все мелочи, которые хотелось тащить в новую жизнь, уместились в трех коробках. Мамины вещи частично раздали, а частично отнесли в ближайший пункт помощи бездомным. Продажу дома папа оставил на тетю Сэнди, мамину сестру. Они никогда особенно не дружили, но он знал, что получит все деньги без обмана и продажа будет выгодной. Написал заявление об уходе на работе. Вот и все. Артура немного пугало то, как быстро они согласились оставить этот дом.  
\- Не грусти, парень, - папа как всегда заметил, что с ним происходит. Присел рядом на диван, хлопнул по плечу. - Я никогда не обрастал особенными связями, а ты весь в меня.   
\- Когда ты уезжал из Лондона - было так же?  
Джон Уотсон немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Едва заметно нахмурился.  
\- В общем, так же. Даже в аэропорт почти никто не пришел. У меня всегда было мало друзей.  
Артур не мог сказать, что у него было мало друзей. Были и друзья, была и девушка... Но с Дейзи они расстались три месяца назад из-за какой-то ерунды, а приятели по школе, как выяснилось, были приятелями только по школе. После окончания никто никого особенно не интересовал. А друзей детства у Артура не было. Ну не считать же таковым отца? А может, только его и стоило брать в расчет.  
Так вот, окружающие. Они устроили из их отъезда какой-то цирк. Пожилые соседки приходили в гости и как бы невзначай отводили Артура в сторону и говорили, как это нехорошо, тащить старика отца с собой ради глупых амбиций. Другие почтенные дамы и джентльмены думали по-другому и отводили в сторону уже самого Джона - сказать, что он портит мальчишке жизнь.  
Артур никогда еще не чувствовал себя здесь таким чужим.  
Мама всегда была тут своей. Мама... Маму все любили. Эти старые мегеры сидели с ней за чашкой чая и называли ее "милой" и "душечкой". Отец и Артур были всего лишь приложением к милой Мэри Морстен, которую после замужества так и не привыкли звать "миссис Уотсон".   
Но они были тут счастливы. Когда-то были. И Артур вдруг очень хорошо понял значение прошедшего времени в этой фразе.   
Он много раз читал про "родной дом" и про печаль, которую испытываешь, покидая его. Но, сидя на заднем сидении седана мистера Сойера (сосед, давний пациент, согласился отвезти в аэропорт) он не испытывал ровным счетом ничего.   
Наверное, это ненормально.  
Может, все потому, что его ждал Лондон? Столица Великобритании для Артура была чем-то вроде страны Оз, только в Лондон можно было приехать. Он помнил, как восхищенно пялился на высоченный Биг Бен и на здание Парламента, и теперь просто не мог представить, что будет жить среди всего этого. Ну, не совсем среди этого, все-таки в Гринвиче никакого Биг Бена нет. Но сам факт! Он будет жить в Лондоне. Может, даже вернется к рисованию, заброшенному пару месяцев назад. Можно было бы завести, наконец, этюдник и таскаться по паркам. Мама была бы счастлива. Мама всегда настаивала на том, что долго скорбеть - глупо.   
\- Папа, - сказал Артур, когда самолет поднимался в воздух. - Мы уезжаем, а я по этому поводу совершенно не волнуюсь.  
Джон улыбнулся ему и потрепал по голове.  
\- А тебе так нужно волноваться?  
\- Ну...  
\- Арти, мы с тобой летим в другую страну, и я даже не знаю, где мы будем завтра ложиться спать и чем я буду заниматься оставшуюся жизнь. В связи с этим переживания - наименьшая из проблем.  
\- А ты переживаешь?  
\- А с чего бы мне? - Джон не спеша развернул предложенный стюардессой леденец и закинул его в рот. - Я лечу домой.  
...  
Дом в Гринвиче Артуру понравился. Он стоял не совсем в центре, но и не на окраине, на одной из тихих узких улочек, на которой едва могли разъехаться две машины. Дом был втиснут между соседними, как книга, которую с трудом впихнули на полку. Старый, но крепкий, с недавно перекрытой черепичной крышей, он показался Артуру неимоверно уютным.   
\- Тут мило, если прибраться, - сказала Меган, когда они в первый раз поехали осматривать дом.  
Гарри называла Меган Уоллис своей "спутницей" но Меган была не согласна. "Просто две немолодые женщины жили вместе, потому что им было хорошо. Никакого пафоса, Джон, я тебя прошу". Она категорически отказалась брать деньги, сказала, что они с Гарри еще при жизни договорились, что Меган не возьмет ни гроша. Ей, мол, это совершенно незачем. Дом есть, работа есть, что еще надо? Джону гораздо нужнее.   
Они переночевали у Меган, когда прилетели. Она их встретила, она же привезла в Гринвич.  
Первую неделю Артур практически потерял в хлопотах. Надо было разобраться с юридическими тонкостями, оформить бумаги, вступить в права наследования и все такое прочее. Конечно, оформление бумаг заняло больше недели, но основное они успели сделать. Надо было как-то обустраивать жилье.   
Впрочем, особенных усилий не потребовалось - это ведь был жилой дом, а не какая-нибудь пыльная развалюха. Каминные трубы были вычищены, вся техника работала, даже в крошечном палисаднике на заднем дворе было не так уж много дел. Но все равно вторая неделя ушла на уборку.  
Был подвал, в котором скопилась куча хлама, паутины и грязи. Гарри Уотсон была не очень аккуратной женщиной и никогда не снисходила до подвалов, разве что ломалось что-то из оборудования.   
На первом этаже располагались кухня и гостиная. Они общими усилиями вымыли запущенную кухню, разобрали холодильник, вымели из-под раковины нежданных тараканов, перемыли посуду и кое-что выкинули. На полке поселились две новых кружки - одна со Спайдерменом а вторая с забавной сонной совой. Обе - подарки Мэри мужу и сыну. В гостиной привели в порядок ковер и диван, стерли пыль со стеллажей и техники. На стене появилось семейное фото годичной давности и еще одно фото Мэри - на тумбочке.  
На втором этаже помимо ванной и уборной располагались две спальни. Вернее, одна комната действительно была спальней - кровать у окна, одежный шкаф и большой сундук, непонятно откуда взявшийся у Гарри. А вот вторая комната была побольше, и могла претендовать на звание маленькой гостиной - там помимо кровати легко помещался большой шкаф и даже стол Артура. Они с отцом немного поспорили, и в результате Артур согласился занять большую комнату. Джон железно аргументировал свое решение тем, что для него хватит и гостиной, а Артуру надо будет заниматься. В комнате пришлось потрудиться - ее практически не использовали.  
Съездили с Меган за покупками - разные мелочи типа постельного белья, полотенец и недостающих хозяйственных вещиц.  
В общем, спустя три недели Меган впервые отправилась домой, предложив им заходить, если что, и они остались одни.   
\- А знаешь, - сказал Артур за ужином. - Мне тут нравится. Только мне казалось, что ты позвонишь кому-нибудь из старых друзей.  
Джон наколол на вилку кусок курицы и покачал головой.  
\- Не думаю, что стоит, Арти. Прошло много времени, я ни с кем особенно не поддерживал отношения. Думаю, немного невежливо будет сейчас позвонить и сказать "привет, я тут отходил на двадцать лет, что нового?".  
\- Может, кто-то только этого и ждет.   
Отец промолчал.  
В общем, можно сказать, с той реплики все и началось. Формально, конечно, можно сказать, что все началось с визита в канцелярский магазин. Но Артур помнил - именно во время того разговора он начал задавать себе вопросы, которыми как-то никогда не озабочивался ранее. Отец жил в Лондоне примерно шесть лет после того, как пришел с войны. Неужели он не завел себе друзей, с которыми стоило бы поддерживать связь? Неужели никто не желал знать, что он вернулся в Англию? И почему такой хороший, обаятельный и компанейский Джон Уотсон не очень-то рвется возобновлять старые связи?   
Может, если бы он спросил у отца...   
Впрочем, если спросить у самого Артура, он сказал бы, что не жалеет ни о чем.   
...  
Занести документы в UCL следовало как можно быстрее, да и не терпелось посмотреть на будущее место учебы, которое до этого Артур видел только на картинках. Отец в тот день поехал поговорить с одним другом Меган - тому как раз нужен был опытный хирург в клинику, так что они с утра пожелали друг другу удачного дня и разошлись. Артур доехал до Рассел-сквер, прошелся до здания Университета, быстро отдал документы и снова вышел на улицу. Денек выдался солнечный, в самый раз для прогулок. Лето в этом году выдалось нежаркое, но приятное. Район будущей учебы нравился Артуру еще и тем, что отсюда можно было дошагать хоть до Ридженс-парка, хоть до Трафальгарской площади. Все рядом. Артур выбрал для себя улочку, лежащую по направлению к Темзе, и зашагал вперед.   
Артур помнил Лондон таким, каким он увидел его в шестнадцать - огромный город, поражающий воображение. И удивлял даже не размер, родной Мельбурн тоже не был деревней, удивляли все эти узкие улочки и двухэтажные домики, словно сбежавшие из книжек: Артур любил английские детективы, с удовольствием читал о приключениях лорда Питера Уимзи и Эркюля Пуаро. Сейчас он замечал магазинчики и книжные лавки, какие-то небольшие стихийные рынки и ресторанчики, которых не видел раньше и радовался: он сможет все здесь обследовать, всюду зайти. Спешить некуда, целая жизнь впереди.   
Джон никогда особенно не рассказывал о Лондоне. Ну, по правде говоря, не очень много отцов рассказывают детям о досвадебном периоде своей жизни. Папа рассказывал о детстве и о войне, а потом сразу о знакомстве с мамой. Как-то так получалось, что он проскакивал шесть или семь лет жизни в Лондоне, как будто там ничего и не происходило. Маленький Артур не придавал этому значения. А теперь просто не понимал - как можно не рассказывать о Лондоне? Он был готов говорить часами после пятиминутной прогулки. Может, когда родился среди всего этого, все воспринимается по-другому?  
Поток впечатлений вынес Артура куда-то в район Ковент-Гардена и уткнул носом в небольшой симпатичный канцелярский магазинчик. Тут молодой человек вспомнил о своем намерении продолжить рисовать, а так же о том, что ни альбома для скетчей, ни карандашей, ни даже резинки у него в доме пока не водится. Неплохо было бы завести ежедневник и пару тетрадей - он все-таки учиться собирается.  
Магазин оказался маленьким, но на деревянных стеллажах находились по-настоящему интересные вещи. Вот только проходы между стеллажами были узкими. Артур не мог похвастаться очень уж широкими плечами, зато мог похвастаться ростом. Мама говорила, что сын у нее пошел в дедушку - тот тоже был каланчой. К высокому росту прилагались длинные конечности, поэтому в магазинах, подобных этому он старался двигаться аккуратно. Естественно, это приводило к прямо противоположному результату: не прошло и двух минут, как Артур наступил на шнурки собственного кеда, врезался головой в полку, толкнул локтем стеллаж и упал на пол, погребенный под папками и тетрадями.  
\- О Господи! Вы в порядке? - когда он открыл глаза, перед ним стояла симпатичная женщина средних лет, которую до этого он видел за кассой.  
\- Извините, - Артур смутился. - Я... заплачу, конечно.  
\- Просто помогите мне все собрать, может статься, ничего вы и не испортили, - женщина улыбнулась ему и помогла подняться. - Бог мой, да у вас кровь! Идите-ка, - она провела его за прилавок и усадила на стул. - Я сейчас.  
Женщина быстро сходила куда-то в подсобные помещения и вернулась с бинтом. Осторожно промокнула царапину на щеке Артура и приклеила маленький пластырь.  
\- Больше ничего у меня нет, но я, надеюсь, и это поможет.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул все еще смущенный Артур. - Давайте я вам помогу.   
Они собрали упавшие папки и тетради, расставили все по полкам и выяснили, что ничего не сломано.  
\- Мой муж такой же, - тепло улыбнулась женщина. – Длинный и вечно все роняет. Кстати, меня зовут Элиссон. Элиссон Митчелл.   
\- Артур Уотсон, очень приятно... Простите меня еще раз, миссис Митчелл, я не хотел...  
\- Можно просто Элиссон, - отмахнулась женщина, и вдруг переспросила, - Как вы сказали? Уотсон? Артур Уотсон?  
\- Ээ... да. Артур Уотсон, вы правильно услышали.  
\- Простите, это, наверное, дурацкий вопрос. Но вы не знакомы с неким Джоном Уотсоном? Джоном Хэмишем Уотсоном, если быть точной. Может, он ваш родственник?  
Артур улыбнулся.  
\- Ну да, родственник. Вообще-то Джон Хэмиш Уотсон - мой отец. А вы его знаете? Вы, наверное, из пациентов?  
На лице Элиссон Митчелл отразилось такое удивление, словно Артур признался в родстве с особой королевской крови.  
\- Джон Уотсон... - прошептала она. - Да не может быть. Он же пропал!  
\- Миссис Митчелл... то есть Элиссон, я вас уверяю, мой отец никуда не пропадал, он просто переехал в Мельбурн, мы, собственно, только недавно вернулись в Англию. Так вы его знаете?  
Женщина снова обратила внимание на собеседника.   
\- Знаю ли я Джона Уотсона? Артур, бог мой, как можно его не знать?! Лет двадцать назад каждая фанатка Холмса отдала бы жизнь, чтоб познакомиться с доктором Уотсоном!   
Артуру показалось, что он попал в какой-то странный сон - из тех, в которых все что-то знают, а ты один не в курсе.   
\- Погодите, - он помотал головой. - Кто такой этот Холмс? И почему у него были фанаты? Я, если честно, не припомню актера или певца с такой фамилией.   
Элиссон выглядела шокировано.  
\- Но как можно... Хотя, вы же говорили, вы приехали из Мельбурна? Ну, тогда это можно объяснить. Но странно, что... Послушайте, Артур, у вас есть время? Мне как раз пора идти на ланч, но я готова потратить его на разговор с вами. А вам ведь интересно, кто такой Холмс?  
Артур кивнул, не раздумывая. Во-первых, ему действительно некуда было спешить. Папа позвонил бы, если бы что-то случилось. Во-вторых, ему было очень интересно, почему продавец в канцелярском магазинчике знает о Джоне Уотсоне нечто, чего не знает его собственный сын?  
  
Элиссон повесила на дверь табличку, оповещающую о перерыве, и они прошли в заднюю комнату при магазине. Короткий коридор вел, по-видимому, на склад, а они пошли в комнату для персонала. Элиссон открыла шкаф, пошарила на верхней полке и достала небольшую папку.  
\- Я отнесла это на работу, все надеюсь подобрать подходящий альбом. Память о молодости, можно так сказать, - она улыбнулась. - Посмотрите пока.  
Артур открыл папку, оказавшуюся полной газетных вырезок. Тут были и распечатки из сети, и статьи из лондонских газет и журналов, даже какие-то, судя по плохому качеству, самодельные фото. С первой же вырезки на Артура смотрел его отец. Джон Уотсон не сильно изменился за годы, его легко было узнать. У папы было мало фотографий, но Артур сразу понял, что это были снимки того самого периода, о котором он не рассказывал. Те самые шесть или семь лет в Лондоне после Афганистана. Не вчитываясь в заметки, Артур листал дальше. Вот папа рядом с каким-то высоким седым мужчиной явно на месте преступления - характерные желтые ленты и полицейские машины не дают в этом усомниться. Вот он снят в какой-то галерее. А вот странное фото, сделанное явно под прикрытием - отец на кладбище, у чьей-то могилы. Следующим было парное фото. Отец стоял рядом с высоким черноволосым мужчиной, который Артуру был совершенно незнаком. Мужчина был выше отца на голову, был одет в черное пальто и вид имел надменный и скучающий. Не красавец, но внешность необычная: широко расставленные серые глаза, копна темных кудрявых волос, ломаная линия рта, высокие острые скулы... Такие обычно в кино играют инопланетян. Только антеннок не хватает. Дальше на фото папа и этот мужчина были вместе, а газетные заголовки пестрели именами: доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон и мистер Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив.   
\- Консультирующий детектив? - переспросил Артур. - Что это за профессия?  
\- Он сам ее изобрел, - улыбнулась Элиссон. - Ни до него, ни после него таких не было. Неужели вы никогда не слышали о Шерлоке Холмсе?  
\- Если бы слышал, то точно запомнил - имя необычное. А почему я должен был? Я ведь не из Лондона а он, я так понимаю, был знаменит больше всего именно здесь.  
\- Да вы же сын доктора Уотсона! Когда они с Холмсом исчезли с разницей в несколько лет, все подумали, что они переехали...ну...вместе. Знаете, ходили про них кое-какие слухи.  
\- Ну, на счет слухов могу вас уверить - мой папа был женат на моей маме, и я действительно его сын. И я ничего не слышал про Шерлока Холмса.   
Миссис Митчелл задумалась.  
\- Теперь я даже не знаю, правильно ли я поступила, - призналась она. - Все-таки доктор Уотсон ничего не стал вам рассказывать, я, наверное, не имею права...  
\- Слушайте, вы уже сказали, - решительно сказал Артур. - Расскажите уж до конца. Я уверен, что отец не стал бы скрывать от меня что-то постыдное или ужасное.  
\- Постыдное? Они были героями. Настоящими героями, как в кино. Только про них никто так и не снял фильм.   
\- Ну тогда расскажите.  
Элиссон налила Артуру чашку чая, усадила на стул и начала рассказывать, временами показывая ему на ту или иную газетную вырезку.   
\- Ваш отец вел блог. Наверное, с этого все и началось. Он вел блог, в котором описывал все, что с ним происходит. Может, архивы еще можно найти в сети - сам блог он удалил, когда уезжал. Так же, как удалил свой сайт мистер Холмс незадолго до исчезновения. Я читала блог доктора Уотсона почти с самого начала. Случайно забрела, а потом стала одной из самых преданных фанаток - даже вспомнить теперь стыдно, - женщина смущенно улыбнулась. - Ну, мне тогда лет восемнадцать было, как вам сейчас. Доктор Уотсон с мистером Холмсом познакомились случайно - оба искали, с кем бы снять квартиру. По крайней мере, так писал доктор в своем блоге. Шерлок Холмс был кем-то вроде частного детектива - работал с полицией, помогал в расследованиях. У него был настоящий дар. Он мог определить профессию человека по одежде и внешнему виду, рассказать всю его жизнь, малейшие подробности. Прямо какое-то волшебство.  
Артур скептически покачал головой. Элиссон улыбнулась.  
\- Нет, это не преувеличение. Он был гением. Доктор так хорошо писал, что его блог скоро стал одним из самых популярных, а Шерлока Холмса в газетах называли "интернет-феноменом номер один". Он как-то сразу прославился, очень быстро. Громкие дела, пресс-конференции. Сам мистер Холмс толпу не любил - видите, какое у него лицо на фотографиях? Да и манеры у него были, прямо скажем, не королевские. А ваш отец все время извинялся за него, пытался его смягчить. В целом, получалось неплохо. На пике популярности фанаты были готовы от "интернет-детектива" снести любую грубость. Я сама иногда часами у их квартиры стояла - надеялась, может он выйдет или хотя бы в окно выглянет.   
\- А что это за могила? - Артур показал на одну из фотографий.  
Элиссон глянула на часы.  
\- Если я вам все буду рассказывать, то времени не хватит. А это долгая история. Посмотрите в сети историю с Джеймсом Мориарти - думаю, какие-то материалы остались, да и фанатские сайты еще есть. Если коротко, то из-за одного негодяя мистер Холмс претворялся мертвым около года. И похороны были, и даже могила - все, как полагается. А потом он вернулся, и они с доктором снова начали жить на Бейкер-стрит.  
\- Бейкер-стрит? Это вроде бы тут, рядом?  
\- Не совсем, но пешком дойти можно. Двести двадцать один "Б" по Бейкер-стрит. Ходили слухи, что там устроят музей, но, конечно, ничего не устроили. Ваш отец и мистер Холмс прожили вместе примерное лет шесть, а потом, совершенно неожиданно, доктор Уотсон написал, что переезжает и удаляет блог. Был такой скандал! Весь интернет кипел, каких только глупостей не говорили. Никто так и не выяснил, куда он уехал и зачем. А он, оказывается, был в Австралии.  
\- А мистер Холмс?  
\- Жил там же, на Бейкер-стрит. Помогал полиции, отбивался от поклонников, но их меньше стало, с тех пор, как доктор перестал писать в блог. А потом года через два он просто исчез из Лондона.  
\- Погодите, Элиссон, человек не может просто так взять и исчезнуть, - Артур развел руками. - Тем более, если он, как вы говорите, был так популярен.  
Миссис Митчелл пожала плечами.  
\- Как-то у него получилось. Не было сообщений о смерти или несчастном случае. Он просто в один прекрасный день удалил свой сайт. Фанаты потом наведывались на квартиру, но там жили другие люди, а потом и домовладелица сменилась. Конечно, высказывались теории, но никто не стал искать его всерьез. Мы думали, он уехал куда-нибудь путешествовать - на Мадагаскар или вообще в Антарктиду. Очень в его стиле. Многие говорили, что они сильно поссорились с доктором, вот мистер Холмс и уехал. Но знаете, мне при вас неловко сплетничать.  
\- Не думаю, что это имеет значение, раз уж весь город сплетничал до вас... - уныло возразил Артур. - Вы хотя бы предупредили меня. Лучше уж вы, чем кто-то другой. У вас, наверное, заканчивается время ланча?  
Элиссон еще раз посмотрела на часы.  
\- По правде говоря, да. Но знаете что, я вас просто так не отпущу. Все-таки познакомиться с сыном Джона Уотсона... Вот мой емэйл, - она протянула визитную карточку. - Пишите, если вдруг захотите что-то спросить.  
Артур пообещал писать и попрощался.  
...  
Дорогу до дома он запомнил смутно.   
Он спускался в подземку, автоматически переходил с линии на линию, садился, выходил из поездов и поднимался, шел по уже знакомым улицам и все никак не мог уложить в голове одну простую мысль: отец скрыл от него семь лет своей жизни.   
Возможно, в других семьях это было бы нормально. Но Джон Уотсон... Отец для Артура никогда не был этаким богом и непререкаемым авторитетом, зато он всегда был надежным другом. Джон Уотсон всегда отвечал на любые вопросы сына, пусть даже неудобные обычно для других взрослых. Он никогда не врал, как врали другие родители, Артур знал об этом и гордился. В связи с этим новости были... неожиданными, если не сказать больше.   
Если бы в эти семь лет Джон Уотсон совершил что-то позорное или страшное, Артур мог бы его понять. Но, судя по рассказу миссис Митчелл, папа был в Лондоне почти что героем, борцом с преступностью. Да любой мальчишка умрет за возможность иметь такого отца.   
Почему тогда?  
Можно было, как советовала Элиссон, найти в сети этого Джима Мориарти и Шерлока Холмса и выяснить все самому. Гугл наверняка бы ответил на все вопросы. Но Артур решил, что спросит прямо. Все-таки нельзя записывать человека в лгуны просто потому, что он что-то скрыл. Мало ли какие у него на это были причины. Отец не станет ему врать.   
  
Джон действительно не стал.  
  
Когда Артур вернулся домой, доктор Уотсон уже готовил ужин.  
\- Привет, Арти, - откликнулся он с кухни. - Как ты смотришь на карри? Сто лет не ел карри.  
\- Положительно, - осторожно ответил Артур. - Как с работой?  
\- Прекрасно, - отец появился в дверях, вытирая руки о полотенце. - Им действительно нужен хирург, деньги неплохие, а с нашим финансовым положением и вовсе можем жить, ни о чем не волнуясь, даже включая твою учебу. Отнес документы?  
\- Да. Слушай, пап... - Артур вдруг понял, что без ответов на вопросы ему кусок в горло не полезет.  
\- Что?  
А стоит ли? Стоит ли спрашивать человека о том, о чем он не хочет говорить? Особенно сейчас.   
Они не говорили ни о чем таком. Ну, потому что Артур не любил все эти штучки психотерапевтов про очищающие разговоры - ему никогда такое не помогало, да и папе тоже, так что они не говорили, но... Им обоим было тяжело. Можно было весело обустраиваться на новом месте, но нельзя было отрицать, что вечером, когда они ложились в своих комнатах в постель, они оба слышали одну и ту же тишину. Тишину, в которой не хватало другого человека. Иногда тишина вызывала у Артура слезы. Он не знал, как обстоят дела у папы, но догадывался, что не лучше.   
Нет. Стоит.  
\- Я тут кое-что узнал... В общем... Папа, кто такой Шерлок Холмс?  
  
Джон замер на мгновение, а потом выдохнул:  
\- Майкрофт?  
Артур непонимающе покачал головой. Отец немного расслабился и грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Надо же, столько лет прошло, а моя паранойя все еще стабильна. Это очень долгий разговор. Ты уверен, что не хочешь карри?  
Артур помотал головой. Джон пошел на кухню, снял кастрюлю с огня и вернулся в гостиную. Они уселись на диван, лицом друг к другу, как устраивались всегда, когда надо было поговорить.   
\- Я даже не знаю с чего начать... Поэтому начну сначала, - Джон пригладил волосы рукой, вздохнул и отвел глаза в сторону. Ему, похоже, действительно было трудно говорить. - Когда я вернулся в Лондон из Афганистана... Знаешь, это были не лучшие времена. Меня ранили, плечо постоянно ныло, хоть и зажило. Проявилась хромота, левая рука стала дрожать, а ты понимаешь, что такое хирург с дрожащими руками. В общем, лицензии меня тогда лишили, и я ходил с тростью, как инвалид. К тому же, мне было негде жить - Гарри предлагала, но я отказался, она тогда сильно пила после развода, и я не хотел вешать на себя еще и ее пьянство. Мне надо было ходить к психотерапевту, которая рассказывала мне, что жизнь на гражданке прекрасна, и мне надо просто это заметить. И все советовала завести блог. А я открывал страницу и не мог ничего написать, потому что со мной ничего не происходило. Не о чем было рассказывать. У меня в ящике стола лежал пистолет и я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что я никогда не хотел использовать его для ухода из этого мира.  
Артур ушам своим не верил - так это было не похоже на его отца. На того Джона Уотсона, которого он знал всю свою жизнь. На доктора Уотсона, которого не сломала даже смерть любимой жены.   
Джон усмехнулся.  
\- Я тебе потому так подробно и описываю, чтобы ты понял, что он со мной сделал. Мы познакомились... По-дурацки. Так никто не знакомится, разве что в кино и бульварных романах, и то редко - закидают помидорами за недостоверность. Я шел от своего психотерапевта и встретил Майка Стемфорда. Мы с ним вместе учились в Бартсе, не особенно были близки, но он что-то так мне обрадовался, а я не решился послать его к черту с его обедом. Мы пообедали, Стемфорд спрашивал меня про всякую ерунду… Надо же, - он снова неловко улыбнулся. - Столько лет прошло, а я все помню в подробностях. Так вот, он меня спрашивал про всякую чушь, а потом я обмолвился, что хочу снять квартиру, но нет денег. Он сказал, что я могу снимать с кем-то, а я ему - мол, кто захочет иметь такого соседа? Отставной военный с травмами - кому это надо? Он засмеялся и сказал, что я уже второй, от кого он сегодня слышит эту фразу. Мы пошли в Бартс, и там я увидел Шерлока.   
Джон вздохнул и снова каким-то нервным жестом провел по волосам, словно это помогало собраться с мыслями.  
\- Он был... странный. Ты видел фото? Видел? Не знаю, кто тебе рассказал про него, но наверняка сказали, что он был странный. Нет? Обычно про него такое говорили. Он попросил у Майка телефон, я дал ему свой, а он выпалил мне все про службу в Афганистане, про алкоголизм Гарри и даже про психосоматическую хромоту не забыл. А, нет, постой, это потом было. А сначала он сказал, что играет на скрипке и молчит целыми неделями, и что соседи должны знать друг о друге самое худшее. Я удивился, а он в два счета расколол наш разговор со Стемфордом, мол, я же квартиру снять хочу или нет? Я оглянуться не успел, как он уже убежал, сказав только свое имя, адрес и место встречи. Потом много чего было. Я встретился с ним, квартира мне понравилась, не смотря на то, что на каминной полке он держал череп, а на кухне реактивов было больше, чем посуды. Но, понимаешь, я тогда хотел чего-то необычного. Чего угодно, лишь бы не этой... тишины. Мы стали соседями, он мне в первый же вечер рассказал о своей профессии и потащил на место преступления в качестве эксперта... В общем, через месяц я уже ходил без трости, рука перестала дрожать, а через несколько дней после нашей встречи я пристрелил человека, спасая Шерлоку жизнь.  
Артур вытаращил глаза. Отец кого-то убил?! Нет, Артур понимал, что Джон был на войне, но убить в Лондоне?!  
\- Что, не сходится? - от доктора состояние сына не укрылось. - Пока я был с Шерлоком, я практически никуда не выходил без пистолета. У нас была опасная жизнь. Про то, что с нами случалось, можно три книги написать, и еще останется на добрую дюжину рассказов. Но я сейчас уже все не вспомню - слишком много было всего и слишком долго рассказывать, я и за неделю не управлюсь.   
\- Вы были друзьями?  
Джон задумчиво кивнул.   
\- Да. Можно сказать, лучшими друзьями. С моей стороны это была дружба, даже больше, а Шерлок... я не знаю, умел ли он различать эти чувства. Но он был ко мне привязан. Видишь ли, он всегда говорил, что чувства и эмоции - это лишнее. Говорил, что он мыслящая машина... Он вообще много чего говорил, и не разобраться было сразу - правда это или просто выпендреж. Он был... забавный. Очень логичный, очень умный, да что там - гениальный! Но такой беспомощный в мелочах. Я его заставлял есть, когда он во время дела голодал неделями. Заставлял спать, а то бы он отрубался посреди погони. Убирался в квартире, покупал продукты, а он холодильник использовал только для частей тел, над которыми ставил эксперименты. Однажды около капусты нашлась голова.  
Артур помотал собственной головой, пытаясь уложить в ней информацию. Звучало невероятно. Но Джон, когда говорил о Шерлоке, преобразился так явственно, что этого невозможно было не заметить. Лицо посветлело, а глаза... про такое говорят "зажглись", наверное.  
\- Знаю, звучит по-идиотски, но мне нравилось так жить. Хотя, я, конечно, бесился иногда. Все нас считали парой, знаешь, это очень раздражало. Шерлоку было все равно. Я был его единственным другом. Вообще единственным близким человеком, как я теперь понимаю. Ему было все равно, как это называть. Ему было плевать на моих девушек, есть ли у меня время или нет - он меня вытаскивал из кровати, если надо было бежать расследовать какое-то дело. "Джон, поехали" - и все тут. Это было... - он мечтательно улыбнулся. - Сумасшествие, наверное. У нас был словно свой собственный мир. Была миссис Хадсон, наша домовладелица, которая вечно ворчала, но таскала нам разные вкусности. Был Грег Лестрейд - инспектор Скотленд-Ярда, который работал с Шерлоком. Был брат Шерлока Майкрофт - удивительно неприятный тип. Как будто мы были главными героями какой-то книжки, и все вертелось вокруг нас. Ты знаешь, бывает, что так знакомятся мальчишки. Только вчера встретились, а сегодня уже друзья на всю жизнь. Я никогда не думал, что так бывает со взрослыми людьми. Но со мной случилось.  
\- А как ты...  
Артур хотел спросить "как ты тогда познакомился с мамой?" но на середине вопроса задумался, корректно ли он его сформулировал. Джон как всегда, понял правильно.  
\- Хочешь спросить, как я ухитрился жениться? Тоже неожиданно. Ну и закономерно, наверное, - он вздохнул. - С Шерлоком было... Интересно, опасно - самое то, что мне тогда было надо. А еще - трудно. Очень трудно. И дело было не в том, что он стрелял по стенам от скуки или хамил свидетелям во время расследования. Просто я был тем, на кого его художества сваливались. Однажды он притворялся мертвым - целый год. У меня не было тогда никого, кроме него. Потом он вернулся, но...- он развел руками. - Я понимал, что он не изменится. Что так будет всегда. Когда-нибудь я просто перестану обращать на это внимание и стану его тенью. Тогда это казалось страшным. Я поговорил с ним. Объяснил, почему больше не могу быть его ассистентом. И переехал.   
\- И он тебя отпустил?  
\- Легко. Хотя сейчас я понимаю что он, скорее всего, просто не принял это всерьез. Шерлок плохо разбирался в эмоциях. Может, ему казалось, что я быстро вернусь. А я встретил Мэри. Мы познакомились на конференции, которая тогда проходила в Лондоне. Она мне очень понравилась, мы познакомились, стали общаться. Ты же знаешь, она умела найти общий язык с любым человеком. Думаю, нам обоим очень нужен был спутник. Мы оба устали от одиночества и бесконечного перебора ненужных людей. Пойми меня правильно, Арти, я очень любил Мэри. Может, не так, как показывают в фильмах, но я любил ее и я был с ней счастлив. Я очень быстро принял решение о переезде - как только она сама заговорила об этом. Все вокруг думали, что это блажь, а я просто собрал вещи и купил билет. Тогда мне казалось это правильным - бросить все, оставить прежнюю жизнь... Я до сих пор ни о чем не жалею. У меня была прекрасная жена, у меня есть ты, - он протянул руку и потрепал сына по волосам. - Только вот... Первое время я переписывался со своими друзьями. Писал Лестрейд, писала миссис Хадсон. Только Шерлок не написал ни строчки, но я этого ожидал. Я думал, он будет обижаться долго, а он вдруг пропал.  
\- Ты тоже не знаешь, где он?  
\- Понятия не имею. Лестрейд сказал мне, что он исчез из города, я хотел было поехать в Англию, но тебе было всего полтора года, я не мог бросить семью. А потом мне написал Майкрофт и очень вежливо объяснил, что в Соединенном Королевстве меня не ждет ничего хорошего.   
Артур недоверчиво поднял брови.  
\- О, поверь мне, он это мог. И я смирился. Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон перестали мне писать. Грег женился во второй раз, а миссис Хадсон переехала куда-то за город. Жизнь пошла своим чередом.   
\- И ты не пытался ничего узнать?  
Джон поджал губы и отвел взгляд.  
\- А вот это - самая позорная часть моей истории, Арти. Я действительно не пытался ничего узнать. Мне было... страшно.   
Голос отца срывался, он говорил будто через силу, но старался, выталкивал из себя эти слова, копившиеся в нем годами.  
\- Я мог бы задать вопрос. Что случилось с Шерлоком Холмсом? Но знаешь, я не был уверен, что хочу услышать ответ. У меня был выбор - его жизнь или моя. И я выбрал. Я не жалел о своем выборе, но я не мог не понимать, что я... Это странно звучит, но я действительно был ему самым близким человеком. У меня все эти годы была семья. А что было у него? Нет, я не склонен считать его сопливым истериком, который будет вскрывать вены из-за ревности к другу. Но Шерлок... Шерлок способен на что угодно. И поверь мне, я знаю границы этого "что угодно". Что я мог тебе рассказать? Что у меня был лучший друг, гениальный сыщик, которого я бросил в одиночестве, потому что захотел нормальной жизни? Я хотел спрятаться, но от воспоминаний не спрячешься. А сейчас... - он опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками. - Арти, у меня нет сил. Я не смогу пойти и спросить у кого-то из бывших друзей: "а что случилось с Шерлоком за эти двадцать лет, пока меня не было рядом?". Потому что за наши шесть лет он привык, что я рядом. Мэри говорила, что я должен с ним поговорить. Говорила - мы все поймем. Она с ним просто не встречалась. Шерлок не из тех людей, которые умеют прощать. А уж поверь, за двадцать лет он накопил достаточно доказательств моей вины. Если он вообще еще жив, - Джон глубоко, рвано вздохнул и вдруг поднялся с дивана. - Извини, Арти, мне надо выйти подышать.  
  
Он схватил куртку и выскочил за дверь.   
  
Торопливые шаги прозвучали, удаляясь от крыльца вниз по улице.   
Артур сидел на диване и слушал тишину. Он в очередной раз осознал, что никто третий больше не придет разбирать их беды и разногласия. Никогда. И когда отец вернется, они снова останутся только вдвоем. Одни. Потому что мамы больше нет.  
Он подтянул колени к груди и заплакал. Так отчаянно и беззвучно, как плачут только дети, когда понимают, что ничего уже не изменишь, что все прошло, что лучше и хорошо никогда-никогда не будет. Полная безнадежность понятна только маленьким детям - они способны осознать ее и запомнить, сохранить в сердце, что бы уже взрослыми вздрагивать от внезапно приходящего кошмара. Артур рыдал горько, как не плакал в детстве, как даже младенцем, наверное, не плакал. Ему было безумно обидно, что в жизни все сложилось именно так, а не иначе. И обидно вдвойне, потому что он понимал - сложись все иначе, и его самого могло бы не быть. Он вспоминал лицо отца, когда тот рассказывал о Холмсе, вспоминал счастливые дни, проведенные втроем, с мамой, и плакал еще сильнее. Потому что это было неправильно. Невозможно, неправильно, обидно! Это неправильно, когда люди оставляют друг друга ради мифической "другой жизни", это неправильно, когда люди умирают, не дожив до шестидесяти лет. И ничего, совсем ничего нельзя сделать.   
Он кое-как встал с дивана, утирая слезы, побрел наверх, в свою комнату. Разделся, кидая вещи куда попало, рухнул на кровать и плакал в подушку, пока не уснул.  
  
В эту ночь ему снилось, что около кровати сидит мама и напевает ему песенку, ту самую колыбельную про Лондонский мост, которую он привык слышать перед сном в детстве. Он чувствовал, как она перебирает его волосы, и слышал тихий голос.  
\- London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down... London bridge is falling down, my fair lady..  
  
Только во сне он совершенно точно знал, что песенка неправильная. Лондонский мост упал, и его больше никогда не смогут построить заново.


	3. Chapter 3

Умные мысли почему-то предпочитают приходить ночью. Видимо, тогда им никто не мешает. Впрочем, Артур не мог точно сказать потом, пришла ли ему эта мысль ночью, во время беспробудного, тяжелого сна или утром, когда он разглядывал в зеркале свою помятую физиономию с отпечатком подушки на щеке.  
Артур Уотсон совершенно не был похож на отца. Даже стеснялся этого в детстве, хотя никто его не дразнил, дети обычно дразнят по другим поводам. Но очень уж забавно выглядела семья Уотсонов – Джон, ростом немного ниже среднего, миниатюрная Мэри и Артур, всегда слишком высокий для своих лет. К восемнадцати он был выше отца на полголовы. К тому же телосложение досталось ему от деда по материнской линии – тот тоже был высокий и длинный. Черты лица тоже удались в мать, да что там, Артур был просто ее мужской копией. Артур подозревал, что если подшучивали над кем-то по поводу его внешности, то над папой. Впрочем, тетя Гарри говорила, что у племянника глаза Джона.   
Чего только не придет в голову, когда разглядываешь себя в зеркало.   
Артур особенно ни о чем не думал, просто пришел обратно в комнату, разыскал визитку и позвонил Элиссон. Он вежливо поздоровался, напомнил свое имя и попросил разрешения внимательно ознакомиться со статьями из той папки. Согласился прийти к Элиссон на работу. Попрощался. Повесил трубку.   
В детстве Артур, как и другие мальчишки, часто совершал ошибки. Разбивал мамину вазу или чашку, рвал случайно книги и штаны, выносил окно мячом. Всякое бывает. Но младший Уотсон всегда отличался редкостным стремлением исправить то, что совершил. Он с маниакальным упорством склеивал вазу, зашивал штаны и заклеивал книги, даже если ему говорили забыть и выбросить. Ему казалось, что так будет правильнее. Все можно исправить.  
Но нельзя же исправить отношения, ведь так?  
Если бы он немного подумал, он бы понял, почему его так тянет эта история. Почему он готов целыми днями бегать по следам исчезнувшего человека, которого никогда не знал. Почему так трудно остановиться. Но Арти не стал задумываться об этом.   
  
Элиссон была явно рада проявлению исследовательского интереса – увела в подсобку, вручила чашку с чаем, альбом с вырезками и оставила одного. Артур принялся за изучение документов.  
Вырезки в папке были собраны бессистемно, зачастую казалось, что собиратель руководствовался не статьей, а фотографией к ней. Артур разложил заметки по порядку и прочитал все – вдумчиво и внимательно. Они были очень разные, эти газетные статьи – короткие и длинные, заметки и полномасштабные первые полосы. Первые были всего лишь сообщениями. «Мистер Шерлок Холмс помог полиции» - как-то так. Потом постепенно статьи начали расти и распухать от эпитетов и историй. Вряд ли все было правдой, но даже того, что выглядело правдоподобно, хватало, чтобы восхититься. Журналисты, по-видимому, обожали Холмса, а вот он к ним, судя по фотографиям, нежных чувств не питал. Артур вглядывался в мрачное, неулыбчивое, серьезное лицо сыщика и думал – интересно, а какой он сейчас? Почти не изменился, как папа? Можно ли его узнать, встретив на улице?  
История с Мориарти была расписана в газетах до мельчайших подробностей. Разоблачающая статья некой мисс Райли дышала такой злобой, что Артур невольно подумал про личные счеты. Что Холмс сделал этой журналистке, интересно? О незнакомцах, даже очень неприятных, так не пишут. Информацию Райли подхватили и разобрали по другим изданиям. Холмса ругали так же ожесточенно и громогласно, как недавно хвалили. А потом вдруг волна сообщений о самоубийстве.  
Артур пролистал кипу заметок. Суицид? Получается, Холмс спрыгнул с крыши госпиталя Святого Варфоломея у всех на глазах, а потом вернулся из мертвых? Определенно, занятный был человек.   
Статья-опровержение была очень скромной. Издание извинялось за свою журналистку и обещало, что мисс Райли будет примерно наказана за свое «небрежное обращение с фактами».   
Статья о возвращении тоже была скромной. Скорее всего, они побоялись писать еще что-то о знаменитом сыщике, проколовшись однажды. И дальше все пошло, как было – скромные статьи, успехи в сыскном деле, помощь полиции, «мистер Холмс, со свойственной ему проницательностью» и так далее.   
Отца, кстати, в этих статьях звали не иначе как «убежденный холостяк Джон Уотсон». Артур усмехнулся. Да уж, видимо, слухи действительно были. Хотя, не таким уж он был красавчиком, этот Шерлок.   
Артур откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул. Он сам не очень понимал, зачем сегодня поехал изучать эти статьи. Казалось бы, после объяснения отца все должно было встать на свои места. Но что-то не давало ему просто сказать «да ну его» и забыть имя мистера Холмса, как страшный сон. Может быть, потому, что разговор с отцом не дал ответов на все вопросы. Может быть, потому что вечером к нему в голову закралась крамольная мысль - а был ли Джон Уотсон вообще счастлив все эти годы? С женой и сыном, но без человека, который, как ни крути, но был гораздо интереснее всей австралийской жизни. Как это было, интересно? Быть помощником великого сыщика, выслеживать преступников, бежать по улицам Лондона, преследуя кого-то, отстреливаться, уворачиваться от пуль? Артур вспоминал их жизнь в Австралии - спокойную, размеренную. Каково было там Джону Уотсону?  
Он помотал головой. Нет. Папа любил маму. Он был с ней счастлив. Он сам так сказал, а если ему не верить - то кому вообще верить?  
  
Артур еще покачался на стуле, потом собрал вырезки со стола и пошел в торговый зал. Элиссон все так же скучала за прилавком.  
\- Ну, как статьи? – улыбнулась она.  
\- Информативно, - признал Артур. – Скажите, а могу я взять их на время? Хотелось бы изучить в спокойной обстановке.  
\- Знаете что, берите насовсем, - махнула рукой бывшая фанатка. – Мне они ни к чему, разве что напоминание о молодости, а для вас, как-никак почти семейная история. Берите, берите.   
\- Спасибо, - Артур улыбнулся. – Давайте я уж тогда папку под них подходящую подберу.  
Он выбрал большую жесткую папку с застежками и уложил туда статьи. Попрощался с Элиссон и вышел из магазина.   
  
Артур понятия не имел, куда идет. С утра его не оставляла мысль о том, что необходимо что-то сделать, что-то важное, но вот что именно, он так и не мог понять. Поэтому он ни капли не удивился, когда ноги привели его на Бейкер-стрит. Он пошагал по ней, вглядываясь в номера домов. Двести двадцать первый дом оказался в самом конце улицы, ну, или в самом начале – смотря, откуда считать. Через несколько сотен метров был виден вход в Ридженс-парк. Артур зашел в кафе, которое располагалось прямо у двери с табличкой «221 B», заказал там сэндвич и кофе. Ел он медленно, пытаясь убедить себя, что нельзя вломиться в чужой дом на основании того, что ты сын бывшего жильца. Прошло двадцать лет, а миссис Хадсон была немолодой женщиной. Если она еще жива, то наверняка переехала из шумного города куда-нибудь в глушь. У дома новый владелец, которого наверняка до смерти достали чокнутые фанаты известного сыщика.   
Аргументы были правильные и в высшей степени достойные. Артур закончил есть, расплатился и направился прямиком к двери. Он не мог остановиться.  
Не мог послать все к черту и забыть.   
На звонок ему открыли почти сразу. На пороге оказался пожилой мужчина в свитере и джинсах. Левый рукав свитера был пуст и аккуратно приколот к плечу.  
\- Что вам угодно, молодой человек?   
Артур только теперь осознал, что совершил глупость. Но извиняться и убегать было уже поздно.   
\- Здравствуйте. Э-ээ… Я знаю, это может прозвучать очень глупо, но можно мне осмотреть вашу квартиру?  
Мужчина удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Вы имеете в виду двести двадцать один «це»? Она, кажется, все еще сдается. Но лично я не рекомендую – ужасно сыро.  
\- Нет, - перебил его Артур, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Я имею в виду вашу квартиру. Двести двадцать один «бэ».   
\- И с какой же целью?  
\- Мне… Мне нужно на нее взглянуть. Понимаете, двадцать лет назад тут жил мой отец, и…  
Собеседник усмехнулся.  
\- Вы что же, молодой человек, сын Шерлока Холмса?  
\- Не совсем… - промямлил Артур. – Я сын доктора Уотсона.   
\- В самом деле? Вот так сюрприз!  
Тон собеседника показался Артуру ироничным .  
\- Я могу доказать, - он полез в сумку за документами, но собеседник остановил его, покачав головой.  
\- Я вам верю. Заходите, молодой человек. Я сделаю нам чаю. Как вас зовут?  
\- Артур. Артур Уотсон.  
Они прошли крошечную прихожую и поднялись на второй этаж.  
\- На первом комната хозяйки, но там сейчас никто не живет. Вы знаете, что прежняя домовладелица продала дом?  
\- Продала?  
\- Да, своей дальней родственнице. А та не слишком жалует Лондон, но иногда здесь бывает, поэтому квартира внизу не сдается. Проходите, - хозяин провел гостя в небольшую, аккуратную гостиную.   
Артур замер на пороге. Отец не рассказывал ему о расположении комнат, ничего не говорил о квартире, но все равно это место было ему словно знакомо. Потертый ковер на полу, кресла, небольшой столик, старый диван… Каминная полка заставлена какими-то сувенирами, полки ломятся от книг.  
\- Любопытно? – мужчина встал рядом с Артуром, оглядывая жилище. – Вы вот туда взгляните, на противоположную стену.  
Артур оглянулся. На обоях красовались давние отверстия от пуль, образующие смайлик.

\- Мило, верно? Я решил не заделывать. Это предает квартире особый уют, а у меня с уютом туго. Давайте знакомиться, раз уж вы пришли в гости. Я Саймон Джонс. А чайник уже горячий, так что идемте.  
Они прошли на кухню, Саймон достал чашки и разлил ароматный эрл грей. Не смотря на увечье, он сноровисто двигался и Артур практически не замечал, что Джонс делает все одной рукой.  
\- Вы извините, но у меня только немного печенья. Я гостей обычно не жду, - Саймон уселся за стол, подвигая к Артуру вазочку с крекером.   
\- Ничего, мне самому неудобно, что я так вломился…  
\- Не страшно, мистер Уотсон, не страшно. Ко мне редко приходят, и я рад поговорить. Вас интересует, я так понимаю, друг вашего отца? Я о нем мало знаю, хотя въехал сразу после него.   
\- Сразу? – распахнул глаза Артур.  
\- Конечно, - Саймон усмехнулся. – Если вы не против болтовни одинокого инвалида, то я могу вам много чего рассказать. То, что вы без приглашения пришли – это пустяки. Бояться мне нечего, я уже свое отбоялся, а мы с вашим отцом, можно сказать, одного поля ягоды, - он кивнул на пустой рукав. – Только он врачом был, а я просто солдатом.   
Артур закивал. Ему было интересно. Правда, куда больше его интересовал вопрос ни на что не похожего везения. Продавщица в случайном магазине, оказавшаяся фанаткой Шерлока Холмса, приветливый хозяин бывшей квартиры отца, который не прочь поболтать. Подстроить такое было невозможно, но и для совпадения было чересчур.   
\- Мне здесь нравится, - Саймон отхлебнул чаю и вернул чашку на стол. – Раньше на стене еще череп висел. Большой такой, с рогами. Но он упал и немного треснул, я убрал в кладовку от греха подальше. Все думаю отреставрировать, но не могу придумать, куда его отнести. Фирмы по реставрации черепов в Лондоне еще, кажется, не придумали, - он усмехнулся, и Артур улыбнулся в ответ. – Если честно, то я ожидал визита вашего отца. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке? Не занялся профессионально литературой? Он когда-то неплохо писал.  
Артур смущенно помотал головой.  
\- Ну нет так нет, не буду задавать бестактных вопросов. Я сюда въехал через несколько лет после отъезда доктора Уотсона, так что его не застал. Как раз вернулся в Лондон после госпиталя, искал, где поселиться. А эта квартира удивительно дешево обходилась. Домохозяйка поставила условие, - он улыбнулся, - «Никаких фанатов Шерлока Холмса». А они тогда большие деньги предлагали, надо вам сказать. А я, когда мне условие огласили, помню, спросил еще, кто такой, черт побери, этот Шерлок Холмс? Я пока в больнице был, только книги читал, и все. Телевизор не смотрел, газет не читал, а интернета у меня не было. Миссис Хадсон была счастлива.  
\- А…мистер Холмс? – спросил Артур.  
\- Он тогда собирался съезжать. Я его и увидел-то только один раз, когда с вещами приехал. Мы одновременно дверь входную открыли, я снаружи, а он изнутри потянулся. Взглянул на меня, к хозяйке обернулся и сказал: «Миссис Хадсон, вам повезло, в этом доме будет образованный военный. С историком вам будет, о чем поболтать». Отодвинул меня и вышел. Я даже не успел спросить, откуда он узнал, что я историк.  
\- Вы же говорили, что воевали?  
\- Да. Одно другому не мешает. Я по образованию действительно историк, увлекался военной стратегией, эпохой до массовых армий. А потом с семьей разошелся и позволил приятелю вдохновить себя на контракт. Приятель там и погиб, а я вернулся. Сейчас пишу статьи в журналы, иногда участвую в конференциях, - он кивнул на шкафы с книгами и несколько дипломов на каминной полке. – А Холмс оказался прав, мы с домовладелицей прочно сдружились. Хорошая она была старушка, Марта Хадсон. Я себя чувствовал, как будто у бабушки отдыхал. Надеюсь, она еще жива. Ее лет семь назад здоровье подводить начало, она и уехала к родственникам, в Шотландию. С тех пор я тут живу один, поэтому и болтлив сделался безмерно. Вы пейте чай, не смотрите на меня, я над чашкой час могу просидеть.  
Артур послушно хлебнул чаю и отважился на тот вопрос, который давно уже вертелся на языке:  
\- А вы не знаете, куда съехал мистер Холмс?  
Саймон покачал головой.  
\- Он мне не докладывался. Может, миссис Хадсон знала, но я никогда не спрашивал, не до того было. О причинах, да, она говорила, а вот о месте…  
\- О причинах?  
\- Конечно. Она мне много рассказывала. О вашем отце и мистере Холмсе, она же с ними все время тут жила, многое видела, а поболтать любила, как все пожилые леди.   
\- И что она говорила?  
\- Я сплетничать не люблю, - Саймон откинулся на спинку стула и принялся водить пальцем по столу. – Если бы сюда пришел ваш отец, я бы повторил ее слова, а так – простите, не могу.  
Артур разочарованно вздохнул.  
\- Но вы же впустили меня, - он поднял глаза на Саймона и успел увидеть, как тот улыбается. – Вы впустили меня, не смотря на то, что я не Джон Уотсон.   
\- Да, впустил. Слова передавать я не буду, но отдам вам одну вещь. Все равно она больше ваша, чем моя, - он поднялся из-за стола и пошел в гостиную, пригласив Артура с собой. – Несколько лет назад в моей комнате треснула доска на полу. Я принялся чинить и случайно открыл тайник, - он подошел к полке и, пошарив, вынул что-то, завернутое в полиэтилен.- Там была старая, замшелая пачка сигарет, и вот это, - он протянул предмет Артуру. – Знаете, я думаю, это было оставлено для доктора, но раз уж пришли вы… Я думаю, мистер Холмс был бы не против.  
Артур осторожно взял сверток и развернул. На ладонь его выпала флэшка старого образца – удлиненный кусочек синего пластика. На боку флэшки была наклейка с номером.  
\- Я не смотрел, что там. В конце концов, это не мое. Но, думаю, если вас интересует мистер Шерлок Холмс, есть смысл посмотреть.   
Артур осторожно спрятал флэшку во внутренний карман.   
\- Вы мне ее отдаете? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
\- Даже если бы не хотел – передумал бы, глядя на ваше поведение, - усмехнулся Саймон. – Скажите мне, вы серьезно хотите его найти?  
\- Кого?  
\- Шерлока Холмса. Никто не знает, куда он уехал. И вот теперь появляется сын Джона Уотсона, которому необходимо осмотреть бывшую квартиру своего отца. Наводит на мысли.   
\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Артур. – Но спасибо вам за информацию.  
\- Заходите на чай, если окажетесь поблизости, - предложил Саймон. – У меня много свободного времени.  
…  
Позже, когда Артур уже подходил к станции подземки, в квартире у Саймона зазвонил телефон. Джонс поднял трубку.  
\- Да, мистер Холмс. Нет, все в порядке. Просто паренек, заносил мне кое-что из Университета. Спасибо за беспокойство, мистер Холмс.  
Капрал Саймон Джонс никогда не отличался особенно сентиментальностью. Но он любил, что бы события шли своим чередом. И не любил людей, которые суют свой длинный нос в чужие дела, особенно, если этим делам уже более двадцати лет.   
В конце концов, имея всего одну руку и десять лет безупречной службы за спиной, можно один раз отказать начальству в одолжении. Даже если начальство в свое время нашло ему хорошую квартиру.  
…  
Артур вернулся домой в середине дня. Отца еще не было - видимо, на новой работе ему понравилось, и Джон остался вникать в детали. Он всегда старался выяснить максимум подробностей, как любой предусмотрительный человек.  
Арти вздохнул, вертя в руках флэшку. Разумеется, следовало отдать ее папе. Если в тайнике на Бейкер-стрит нашли какой-то носитель информации, то он наверняка был спрятан там для Джона Уотсона. Для кого еще? Кто еще мог вернуться на эту квартиру, кто стал бы рыться в старых тайниках? То, что отец знал о тайнике, Артур даже не ставил под сомнение.   
Может, не стоит в это лезть? Отдать флэшку отцу и пусть делает с ней, что хочет.   
Но предательский голосок в глубине души уговаривал хотя бы проверить. Папа наверняка расстроится, как расстроился из-за вчерашнего разговора. Может, там и нет ничего на этой флэшке. Может, ее случайно забыли.   
Отдать флэшку. Забыть про нее. Сидеть в доме, потому что иных дел в городе нет, сидеть, читать справочники, вспоминать... Вспоминать маму.   
У каждого свой способ борьбы с горем. Не всегда против него можно выйти один на один и остаться победителем. У Артура, по крайней мере, были серьезные сомнения, и недавняя истерика это подтвердила. Повторений он не хотел.   
  
В общем, когда Артур опомнился, он уже включал компьютер у себя в комнате.  
Письма на флэшке не оказалось. Зато там был полный архив блога Джона Уотсона - от начала и до последней записи. Артур мгновенно забыл о своем намерении не читать чужие письма. Все-таки блог - это не письмо, его в свое время весь Лондон читал, чем Артур хуже?  
Он начал читать по порядку, но быстро понял, что так у него уйдет несколько дней. Этим можно было заняться и позже. А пока Артура интересовало происхождение номера на флэшке. Из рассказов других и из прочитанных записей он уже успел составить определенное мнение о мистере Холмсе. Детектив не стал бы ничего делать просто так. Если в тайнике в его комнате нашлась флэшка - значит, он хотел ее там оставить, а если на ней есть номер - то это явно не случайная последовательность цифр. Только вот младший Уотсон не был специалистом по разгадыванию шифров. Он даже не представлял, откуда начинать. Под формат даты последовательность не подходила, перевод цифр в буквы тоже ничего не дал. Двузначная цифра не давала особенного простора для мыслей. Утешало одно - отец тоже никогда не отличался умением читать шифровки. А этот ключ оставлен был явно для него.   
\- Арти! Ты дома? - долетел снизу голос Джона. Молодой человек вздрогнул и невольно захлопнул ноутбук.  
\- Да, папа, - откликнулся он.  
\- Тогда спускайся через полчаса - будем ужинать.  
Артур подумал, и решил спуститься прямо сейчас. Во-первых, не дать понять отцу, что что-то произошло, а во-вторых, полчаса в деле разгадывания шифра ничего не решат.  
  
Они с папой поужинали и мило побеседовали после, сидя в гостиной. Недавний разговор никто не вспоминал, Джон увлеченно рассказывал сыну, что новая работа ему нравится, в самый раз для него и ездить не очень далеко. Что коллектив там хороший и зарплата вполне достойная, хотя им об этом можно особенно не беспокоиться. Артур слушал, кивал головой и старался ничем себя не выдать. Отец не отличался особенной проницательностью, но в отношении сына обладал прямо-таки рентгеновским взглядом. Вроде бы обошлось. Во всяком случае, никаких неудобных вопросов ему не задали.

Конечно, гораздо проще было бы спросить о шифре напрямую именно Джона. Как знать, может эта цифра имела какое-то отношение к их жизни с Шерлоком, к чему-то такому, о чем никто другой и не догадается. Ну что ж, - решил Артур, если так, то он спросит. Но не раньше, чем убедится в своей полной несостоятельности.  
После ужина он поднялся к себе, снова включил ноутбук и уставился на две цифры, выписанные для наглядности на бумагу. Сорок восемь. Четыре и восемь. При чем тут блог? Может быть, это чьи-то инициалы? Человека из окружения, к которому надо обратиться за разъяснениями? Четвертая буква алфавита - D, восьмая - H. "D.H"? Никого с такими инициалами Артур не помнил. Может, попробовать отдельно? D - ничего не находится, как ни крути. А вот H... Кого Шерлок имел в виду? Вряд ли тетю Гарри. Артур еще раз пробежался по записям, пока глаз не зацепился за подходящую фамилию. Хупер, Молли Хупер, лаборантка из Бартса, которая, судя по всему, плотно общалась и с отцом, и с чего другом. Но она же Молли, при чем тут D? Насколько Артур знал, "Молли" - это ирландский вариант имени "Мария", никаких "D" там быть не должно.   
Стоп. А если 4 - это не номер буквы, а результат сложения цифр? В алфавите ведь букв значительно больше десяти. Ну-ка... Артур посчитал в уме и улыбнулся: "М" была тринадцатой по счету буквой. Три плюс один - получается четыре. Может, конечно, мистер Холмс загадывал что-то другое, но пообщаться с Молли Хупер все равно было интересно. Только вот как ее найти... Ей сейчас около сорока, за двадцать лет она могла и фамилию сменить и переехать...  
Паниковать Артур не спешил. Поиск в сети еще никто не отменял.  
По запросу были найдены сотни Молли Хупер, и Артур просидел за разбором информации до позднего вечера. Но, кажется, нашел то, что было нужно: профессор Хупер практиковала в том же Бартсе, учила студентов и писала статьи в журнал "Ланцет". И была патологоанатомом, как и Молли из блога. Вряд ли в одном и том же заведении могло найтись два патанатома с одним и тем же именем. Звонить по указанному телефону Артур не спешил. Во-первых, было уже поздно, а во-вторых, что он скажет? Нет уж, лучше прийти в госпиталь самостоятельно и поискать на месте. С этими мыслями он и заснул.  
  
Утром он наскоро позавтракал, отметив, что отец уже ушел на работу, и буквально выбежал из дома. Чувство, которое его охватило, было близко к охотничьему азарту. Нечто, что так и шепчет в ухо: "Быстрее, быстрее!". Как будто через двадцать лет еще может быть не поздно. Артур старался не задумываться о том, с какой целью Холмс оставлял эти знаки, и знаки ли это вообще. Иначе получится, что Шерлок Холмс двадцать лет ждал, что кто-то вернется, найдет дорогу, следуя этим своеобразным "хлебным крошкам". А тот, кого он ждал, так и не придет. Никогда.   
А может, Шерлок Холмс вообще вычеркнул Джона Уотсона из своей жизни. Забыл. Может ведь и такое быть?  
Грустные мысли. Не до них сейчас.  
  
Когда-то, еще в школе, Артуру довелось немного поучаствовать в постановках театральной студии. Потом начались какие-то дополнительные занятия, и стало не до театра, но в паре постановок он все-таки был занят. Театральной студией заведовал мистер Ламберт - пожилой благообразный джентльмен, чем-то похожий на Шона Коннери (Артуру как-то довелось посмотреть самые старые фильмы про Бонда, и он был в восторге). Мистер Ламберт когда-то сам играл в театре и очень любил об этом рассказывать, а дети любили слушать.   
"Хочешь хорошо сыграть - продумай образ до мелочей", - любил говорить он. - "Играешь короля - думай о судьбах родины и будь готов ответить на любой вопрос первого министра". Сейчас советы мистера Ламбрета были как никогда кстати.  
Артур вообразил себе студентом, которого во что бы то ни стало надо найти преподавателя. Что он не сдал? Да все сдал, только одну мелочь надо узнать срочно. Последней детали не хватает для доклада сволочному профессору, старому маразматику. А деталь обсуждали с профессором Хупер. А ее нигде нет.  
История возымела действие - взмыленного студента везде пропускали и охотно давали советы. Правда, где профессор Хупер, никто не знал. Артур за время беготни уже даже тематику несуществующего доклада себе выдумал. Наконец, после получаса поисков, ему улыбнулась удача - вывернув из-за угла, он врезался в долговязого рыжего парня, несущего какие-то папки.  
\- Чего несешься, как призовая лошадь? - неласково отпихнул Артура незнакомец. - Совсем очумели...  
\- Профессор...Хупер! - попытался отдышаться Артур. - Не знаешь.. где?  
Рыжий поднял голову.  
\- Что, тоже замучила? - с неожиданной симпатией проговорил он. - Я только что от нее. Беги, она вон в лаборатории, прямо, по коридору.   
Артур кивнул и, не веря своему счастью, понесся к лаборатории.  
\- Удачи! - крикнул ему рыжий.  
Перед дверью молодой человек пригладил волосы и кое-как привел себя в порядок. Постучал.  
\- Войдите, - раздался голос из-за двери. - Хоггинс, если это вы, то, мне кажется, мы закончили.  
\- Нет, мэм, это не Хоггинс, - Артур собрался было представиться, но поднял глаза и замер. Он помнил описание Молли Хупер, которое нашел в блоге отца. Джон описывал лаборантку из Бартса как незаметную "серую мышь", неравнодушную к Шерлоку. Неизвестно, как там с чувствами к мистеру Холмсу, но серой мышью эту даму никто бы не назвал. Перед Артуром сидела красивая женщина среднего возраста, скромно, но модно одетая, с безукоризненной прической и умеренным макияжем, который только подчеркивал природную миловидность. На безымянном пальце было видно золотое колечко - значит, Молли вышла замуж, просто не сменила фамилию.  
\- Вы кто, молодой человек? - поинтересовалась профессор Хупер. - Я не помню вас среди своих студентов.  
\- Я не ваш студент, профессор Хупер. Мне просто нужно с вами поговорить.  
\- У меня полно дел, - отрезала неузнаваемая Молли. - Говорите быстрее.  
И эту вот жесткую даму отец описывал в блоге? Артур готов был предположить, что в Бартсе действительно две Молли Хупер.  
\- Это касается мистера Шерлока Холмса.  
Молли вздрогнула и подняла на него глаза.   
\- Мистера Холмса? - она подошла поближе и присмотрелась к нему внимательнее. - Ну-ка... Погодите... - женщина осторожно потянулась рукой к его лицу и повернула к свету. - Мой бог... Значит, у Джона есть сын?  
Артур кивнул, потрясенный - ему всегда говорили, что на отца он не очень похож. Молли вздохнула и повернулась к столу.   
\- У меня действительно много дел. Но они подождут. Идемте, выпьем кофе.  
Возражать Артур не стал.  
  
Они сели в кафетерии, подальше от остальных, за столиком на двоих. Молли рассеянно смотрела на свою чашку кофе и молчала.   
\- Э... вы не хотите спросить, о чем я хотел поговорить?  
\- А зачем, вы мне сами скажете, - ответила она. Подняла глаза на собеседника и улыбнулась. - Я долго была знакома с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом. И с вашим отцом тоже... Простите, я так и не спросила вашего имени.  
\- Артур. Артур Уотсон.  
\- Ну, мое вы наверняка знаете. Я хорошо их знаю и есть только одна вещь, о которой вы можете меня спросить. Но я не знаю, где сейчас Шерлок Холмс.   
Артру вздохнул.  
\- Что, он просто исчез?  
\- Просто или сложно - он больше не появляется в Лондоне. Сайт закрыт, на письма ответа нет. Но он, я думаю, жив, и с ним все в порядке, иначе его брат не связался бы со мной много лет назад и не сказал прекратить поиски.  
\- А вы искали?  
Молли усмехнулась, покрутила обручальное кольцо на пальце.  
\- Скажите, Артур, вы читали блог своего отца? Или, быть может, он вам обо мне рассказывал? Судя по всему, да, иначе вы бы не пришли. Разве я могла не искать Шерлока Холмса? - Артур опустил глаза. - А почему Джон не задает мне этот вопрос? О, боже, я не спросила - с ним все в порядке? Он же уехал в Австралию, насколько я помню.  
\- Нет, с папой все хорошо, - заверил ее Артур. - Несколько недель назад... - он запнулся, но справился с собой. - Моя мать умерла. А отец получил наследство после сестры, и мы переехали в Англию, в Гринвич.   
\- Сочувствую вашей потере.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- И, оказавшись в Лондоне, вы решили найти Шерлока? - уточнила она.  
\- Я не знал о существовании мистера Шерлока Холмса, пока случайно не встретил его бывшую фанатку и не назвал ей свое имя.   
Молли тихо ахнула и распахнула глаза.  
\- Вы не знали? Джон... он вам не сказал?!  
Артур покачал головой.   
\- Никогда бы не подумала. Я всегда была уверена, что Джон сказки о Шерлоке будет рассказывать своим детям. Артур, но я не понимаю, почему... Так, - оборвала она себя. - Это не разговор для кафетерия. Пойдемте ко мне.

Они пошли в кабинет профессора, она заперла дверь и усадила Артура в большое кресло, а сама устроилась в таком же напротив.   
\- Артур, я кое-чего не понимаю. Ваш отец не рассказывал вам о Шерлоке. Я знаю Джона Уотсона - если он принял решение, то следует ему до конца. А если он не рассказал сыну о лучшем друге, то я даже не знаю, что предположить. Он вообще знает, что вы здесь?  
Артур помотал головой, начал запальчиво объяснять и сам не заметил, как выболтал Молли все. И про встречу с Элиссон, и про папку с вырезками, и про разговор с отцом, и про Саймона, который живет в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Профессор слушала молча, только сосредоточенно кивала и задавала вопросы. Когда Артур иссяк, она устало откинулась на спинку кресла и вздохнула.  
\- Я могу вам рассказать, но не знаю, насколько вам это поможет. Шерлок Холмс... вы не знали его, но это был удивительный человек, - Моли мечтательно улыбнулась и сразу помолодела лет на десять. - Конечно, он был грубым, резким, иногда говорил ужасные вещи. Но он был гением. Он ... не обращал на меня внимания, и именно поэтому я очень многое видела. Я помогала ему во всем и, во многом, то, чего я достигла сейчас - результат и его влияния. Он многому меня научил. Я знала его до того, как он познакомился с вашим отцом. Джон... он повлиял на Шерлока, наверное, так же, как Шерлок повлиял на меня. В нем словно лампочка зажглась. Он не стал вежливее или приятнее, по крайней мере не сразу, но он явно стал счастливее. Про них болтали разное, но это была самая крепкая дружба, которую я когда-либо видела. Они всегда были вместе. Такого сейчас у взрослых не встретишь, так только дети дружат, что бы куда один - туда и второй. Джон ему очень многое прощал, а Шерлок очень многого Джону не доверял, но они друг для друга были самыми близкими людьми. Когда ваш отец уехал... Они не ссорились, просто, наверное, Джон устал. Это было тяжело и никто его не винил. Та лампочка, которая горела внутри Шерлока все эти годы - погасла. Как будто что-то исчезло, что-то важное. Он сам не сразу заметил. Все так же занимался делами, ругался с полицией, ночи сидел в моей лаборатории, проводил эксперименты... Но мы все видели, что произошло.  
\- Вы? - переспросил Артур.  
\- Да, ближний круг. Можно сказать, клуб имени Шерлока Холмса, - Молли усмехнулась. - Я, миссис Хадсон, их домовладелица, инспектор Лестрейд - он с ним работал. И Шерлок тоже со временем все понял. Думаю, для него была невыносима мысль о том, что мы все понимаем. Он ведь благородно оставил вашего отца в покое. С умениями Шерлока можно было развернуть тот самолет прямо в воздухе, я уверена. Но он предпочел уехать сам. Попрощался, закрыл сайт и уехал. Никому не сказал куда. А когда я попробовала поискать - ко мне приехал его брат и сказал, что не стоит этого делать.  
\- Да, он папе тоже писал, - откликнулся Артур. - А что, брат мистера Холмса не любил его друзей?  
Молли засмеялась.  
\- Майкрофт? Он тоже совершенно особенный человек. Вряд ли он одобрял хоть что-то в жизни Шерлока. Артур, эта флэшка... Шерлок никогда бы не оставил ее просто так.   
\- Да, я же говорил, я и на ваше имя вышел через номер и через дневник. Может, это как раз знаки, которые мистер Холмс оставил тому, кто захочет его найти?  
\- Шерлок выдумал бы что-то хитрее... или просто бы оставил указания, такое не очень в его стиле... Хотя... Если задуматься, для кого он это делал... Артур, я бы очень хотела вам помочь. После исчезновения Шерлока мы все занялись своей жизнью, но мы никогда его не забывали. Но я просто не представляю, какое такое секретное слово должна вам сказать я.  
\- Ну, в любом случае, вы дали мне направление поиска. Сказали о людях, которые могут что-то знать. Если вы позволите держать связь...  
\- Конечно, - Молли сунула ему визитку. - Звоните, пишите в любое время. Я бы и с Джоном встретилась, но, думаю, он не захочет сейчас меня видеть, - на мгновение она улыбнулась как-то неуверенно, жалко, и за фасадом этой успешной женщины промелькнула та Молли, которую представлял себе Артур - мелькнула, и исчезла снова.   
\- Тогда до встречи.  
\- До встречи.  
Артур вышел из кабинета, а Молли посидела еще немного, вздохнула и кинула взгляд на фото, стоявшее на столе - она рядом с высоким, худым брюнетом и маленьким мальчиком лет десяти. Молли Хупер улыбнулась и потянулась за мобильником.  
\- Адам? Здравствуй, дорогой. Нет, ничего не случилось, мне просто захотелось поговорить с тобой... Как дела на работе? Расскажешь?  
...  
  
Артур не успел даже дойти до станции подземки. Из переулка вынырнула черная машина и остановилась на тротуаре прямо перед ним. Дверца хлопнула и из машины вышла девушка в деловом костюме.  
\- Артур Уотсон, - она не спрашивала, а утверждала. - Садитесь, пожалуйста. У вас назначена встреча.  
\- А я ее не назначал, - заметил Артур.  
\- Я знаю, - без улыбки сказал незнакомка. - Вам ее назначили без предупреждения. Садитесь. Иначе вам помогут.  
Артур покачал головой и сел в машину. Он не до конца прочел блог отца, но, сопоставив факты, легко можно было понять, к кому именно его везут.   
Они попетляли по улицам (Артур особенно не смотрел в окно) но из центра не выезжали. На здании, у которого они остановились, висела скромная, но представительная табличка, гласившая: "Клуб Диоген"  
\- Вас проводят, - сказала девушка. - Прошу вас хранить молчание до окончания пути.   
Артур послушно молчал, пока его вели по длинным темным коридорам, мимо залов, где в креслах сидели с газетами и нетбуками хорошо одетые молчаливые мужчины. Конечной точкой путешествия стал богато обставленный кабинет. Артура усадили в большое кресло напротив дубового стола. На полу кабинета лежал пушистый ковер, стоивший, наверное, неимоверных денег. Вся обстановка выглядела богато, но не вычурно. Наверное, примерно так должно быть в кабинете Короля.  
\- Здесь можно разговаривать, - сказал хозяин кабинета, когда провожатые ушли, а Артур закончил вертеть головой, рассматривая обстановку.  
Майкрофт Холмс (а кому тут быть, кроме него?) оказался высоким, сухим мужчиной, к которому, не смотря на явные приметы возраста, нельзя было применить слово "старик". Морщины изрезали его лицо, аккуратно причесанные волосы были сплошь седыми, длинные, сухие пальцы рук спокойно лежали на подлокотниках кресла. Безупречный костюм и дорогой шелковый галстук довершали образ.   
"Ему сейчас, наверное, лет шестьдесят" - подумал Артур.   
\- Я пригласил вас для разговора, мистер Уотсон, - проговорил Майкрофт. - Надеюсь, вы не против. Мое имя - Майкрофт Холмс.   
Артур кивнул.  
\- Ах, вы догадались. Тем лучше. Рад приветствовать вас в Лондоне, молодой человек. Чем планируете заняться?  
\- Я поступил на юридический факультет UCL, но я не понимаю...  
\- Не понимаете, как это касается меня? - Майкрофт улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была неприятная, как будто неживая. - Видите ли, я привык держать под контролем все аспекты своей жизни. А мой брат является, как вы понимаете, важной частью этой жизни. Поэтому и вы невольно попали в поле моего зрения.   
Артур осторожно кивнул.  
\- Вы... следили за мной?  
Майкрофт негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Что вы. Мне не обязательно следить за вами, что бы кое-что знать. Я давно оставил должность, но мне не доставляют труда такие мелочи. Я знал, что Джон Уотсон вернулся в Англию. Соболезную вашей потере.  
\- Спасибо, - Артуру разговор нравился все меньше и меньше.  
Майкрофт вздохнул, словно подбирая слова:  
\- Артур... вы ведь позволите называть себя по имени? Благодарю. Артур, вы взрослый и ответственный человек. Я уверен в этом. Поэтому и только поэтому я позволю себе дать вам один совет. Прекратите ваши поиски.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я понимаю ваше стремление найти старого друга отца. Вы хотите утешить его после смерти жены, вы наслушались рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе и докторе Уотсоне, чья дружба была похожа на отношение героев древности, - он мягко улыбнулся, грустно и немного насмешливо. - Но поверьте мне, воспоминания стираются, на поверхности остается только самое лучшее. Ваши источники недостоверны. И подумайте сами, если два взрослых человека приняли решение прекратить общаться - стоит ли оспаривать это решение спустя двадцать лет?  
Майкрофт говорил мягко, словно воспитатель, поучающий нерадивого ученика, но не покровительственно и очень уважительно.   
\- Мой брат - единственный близкий мне человек. Я стараюсь оберегать его, хоть мы уже давно выросли. Ваш отец... нет, поверьте, я ничего не имею против доктора Уотсона, но его внезапный отъезд... повлиял на Шерлока.   
\- Каким образом? - вскинулся Артур.  
\- Прискобным, - отрезал Майкрофт, явно не желая об этом говорить. - Не скрою, я не в восторге от поступков вашего отца. Я бы говорил с ним, но розысками занимаетесь вы, и я говорю с вами. Разумные люди могут договориться, я всегда в это верил. Вас можно было бы напугать или задействовать свои связи, но это с моей стороны было бы невежливо. Поэтому я просто прошу вас - откажитесь.  
\- А если я не откажусь?  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
\- Мне остается только надеяться, что вы - порядочный человек, в отличие от вашего отца. Обещайте мне просто подумать. Не буду вас задерживать, Артур. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.  
Этими словами он словно подал какой-то сигнал. В кабинет тут же вошли двое охранников, и Артур под почетным караулом был препровожден на улицу - и опомниться не успел.

Лицо горело. Артур вдруг почувствовал себя нашкодившим щенком, которого мягко пожурили и отпустили восвояси.   
Он никогда не останавливался, если впереди было препятствие. Он только упрямо наклонял голову и говорил: "Ах, так..."  
Молодой человек вынул из кармана визитку и достал телефон.  
\- Профессор Хупер? Да, это я. У меня есть кое-какая идея. Мы можем снова поговорить?  
...  
  
В своем кабинете Майкрофт Холмс подошел к буфету и налил себе на два пальца любимого коньяка. Приятно было после стольких лет почетной отставки почувствовать себя в привычной роли. Какой забавный мальчик, этот Артур Уотсон. Совсем как его отец, но Джон был старше, а потому играть с ним было не так интересно. Теперь - только ждать.


	4. Chapter 4

Белка заинтересованно покосилась на орех, но подходить не спешила. Пушистый хвост изогнулся вопросом, она повела ушами, настороженно протянула лапу, оперлась на палец Молли и схватила орех зубами. Артур усмехнулся.  
Они кормили белок в Сент-Джеймс парке. Вот уже почти два часа. Вообще-то, это была идея Молли. Когда Артур позвонил ей и предложил снова поговорить, профессор Хупер предложила встретиться в Вестминстере и прогуляться.  
\- Есть что-то фальшивое в серьезных разговорах в кабинете, - сказала она, когда Артур подошел и поздоровался, извиняясь за навязчивость. – Я обычно кормлю белок. Пойдемте.  
Они гуляли по парковым дорожкам, подолгу сидели на скамейках, смотрели на величаво раскрывавшего клюв пеликана, сидящего на камне посреди пруда. На серьезный разговор это никак не походило. Артур никак не мог собраться и связно рассказать ей о недавней беседе со старшим Холмсом, но Молли и не настаивала.  
\- Расскажите мне о Мэри, Артур, - попросила она, скормив еще один орех наглой и толстой белке, примостившейся рядом со скамейкой.  
\- Разве вы не встречались? – удивился он. – Я думал, вы были хорошо знакомы с отцом.  
\- Джон никого не знакомил с Мэри, - вздохнула она. – Я его понимаю. Но мне хотелось бы знать…  
Что странно, у Артура не запершило в горле от мыслей о маме. Здесь, в парке, на скамейке, как-то не верилось в то, что она умерла. Слова текли легко, как будто он всю жизнь только и делал, что разговаривал с Молли Хупер.  
Она хорошо умела слушать. Не перебивала, но и не теряла нить разговора, спрашивала, если ей что-то было непонятно. Она слушала. Ей действительно было интересно.  
\- Мама была… замечательной. Нет, не улыбайтесь, я знаю, все сыновья так говорят о своих матерях, но мама действительно была замечательной, ее все любили. Иногда мне кажется, что даже больше, чем нас с отцом. Все эти старухи-соседки, они приходили к ней, подолгу разговаривали… хотя она не была их врачом. Папа – был, он лечил некоторых наших соседей, а мама работала в лаборатории, она не имела дела с пациентами.  
\- Ей нравилась работа?  
\- Да. Она из семьи потомственных врачей, говорила, что дедушка был тоже хирургом, а бабушка - педиатром. Я сам не видел их, они рано умерли. Погибли в авиакатастрофе, несчастный случай. А мама – в автокатастрофе… Странно выходит, - он замолчал, но почти сразу же продолжил, чувствуя, как ему не хватало этого разговора, как ему хотелось рассказать кому-то о том, какой была Мэри Уотсон. Потому что она была замечательной. Самой прекрасной женщиной на земле – а тут, в Лондоне, никто этого даже не подозревал, это ведь несправедливо, верно? Все должны об этом знать. – Она даже немного расстроилась, когда я сказал, что хочу поступать на юридический. Но никогда не заставляла меня поменять решение.  
\- Она ведь англичанка? – спросила Молли. – Как она оказалась в Австралии?  
\- После гибели родителей ее воспитывали старшая сестра с мужем. У них большая разница в возрасте, тетя старше мамы на восемь лет.  
Молли помолчала, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по скамейке.  
\- Мы все думали, как странно, что Джон так быстро собрался и уехал. Австралия – это ведь почти другой конец света. Но, наверное, не очень далеко, если встретишь хорошего человека.  
\- Они были хорошей парой, - убежденно сказал Артур. – Очень. Не то, что бы они никогда не ссорились или выглядели, как семья из рекламы печенья, просто… они любили друг друга, и все это знали. И я это знал. Всю жизнь. И теперь я не понимаю, как…  
\- Как могло оказаться, что твой отец фактически сбежал от прошлой жизни? – улыбнулась Моли.  
Артур кивнул. Было странно разговаривать с почти незнакомой женщиной о том, о чем он даже подумать спокойно не мог. Странно, но почему-то правильно. Он знал, как можно убежать от жизненных неприятностей, как можно сбежать от проблем, но просто сбежать от жизни…  
\- Бывает так, что ты чувствуешь – надо что-то менять, - Молли подняла глаза и чуть улыбнулась. Артуру подумалось, что она чем-то похожа на маму. Мэри была блондинкой с округлыми чертами лица, а Молли – остроносой брюнеткой с тонкими губами, но они все равно были чем-то похожи, чем-то неуловимым. – Ты чувствуешь, что если не сделаешь этого, то случится что-то ужасное. У твоего отца… были причины изменить свою жизнь.  
\- А у вас? – тихо спросил он.  
Молли кивнула.  
\- И у меня тоже. Я не думаю, что он просто сбежал. Думаю, ему просто захотелось чего-то незыблемого. Нормального. Иметь семью, завести ребенка, жить спокойно, размеренно и тихо… и он понимал, что здесь он такого не получит.  
\- Вы так много о них знаете. Вы были близким другом? Но в блоге…  
\- О, поверь, твой отец меня щадил в своих литературных упражнениях. Но у меня было время что-то изменить. Знаешь, не обязательно ведь быть близким другом, чтобы знать кого-то. Что касается Шерлока – у него вообще не было друзей, кроме одного.  
\- Кроме папы? Знаете, это получается какая-то легенда, а не человек. Кого не послушаешь. Я пока о мистере Холмсе не слышал ни одной более или менее правдивой истории.  
\- А он и был легендой, - усмехнулась Молли. – Человеком он бывал очень ненадолго и всегда этого стыдился. Есть такие люди, Артур… Знаешь, мы всегда стремимся быть нормальными, стоять в строю, быть похожими на остальных. Даже если мы бунтуем против устоев общества – мы все равно делаем это рядом с кем-то. Очень немногие осмеливаются быть по-настоящему уникальными. Это называется социализацией. А Шерлок жил так, как будто не было до него никакого общества и никаких устоев, не было ничего – а потом пришел Шерлок Холмс и сам выдумал себе правила, по которым и стал жить. И вот что я хочу тебя спросить. Скажи честно – зачем ты так хочешь его найти?  
  
Артур вздохнул. Он не ожидал этого вопроса, но подозревал, что рано или поздно его зададут.  
\- Я понимаю, я настойчив, но…  
\- Нет, не в этом дело, Артур. Мне очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, честное слово, я скучала по Джону все эти годы, по правде говоря. Но я бы не осмелилась пойти к нему сейчас, даже если бы узнала, что он в Лондоне. Есть дороги, с которых просто невозможно свернуть, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Миссис Хупер, если бы вы узнали, что в биографии вашего отца присутствовует человек, о котором все говорят, как о каком-то супергерое конца двадцатого века, вы бы тоже захотели его найти.  
Молли кивнула, принимая ответ.  
\- К тому же, история сама по себе довольно интересная. Скажите, а вам не казалось странным, что Шерлок Холмс просто исчез, и никто не попытался его разыскать?  
\- Вовсе нет, - она пожала плечами. – Это было очень в стиле Шерлока. Но Артур, я пока все равно не знаю, чем я могла бы вам помочь. Шерлок не оставлял мне никаких посланий и шифров, не просил ничего передать и уж тем более не сказал, куда поедет.  
\- Может, вы что-то вспомните. Я оставлю вам телефон.  
\- Конечно, Артур.

  
Молли Хупер шагала к выходу из парка и предавалась воспоминаниям. Она не любила этого делать, не любила вспоминать прошлое, но иногда оно просто лезло в глаза. В последний раз Молли кормила белок в Сент-Джеймс парке много лет назад, в тот самый день, когда мистер Шерлок Холмс пришел к ней в лабораторию, поговорил с ней преувеличенно вежливо, поблагодарил за недавнюю консультацию и ушел, тихо прикрыв за собою дверь. И Молли Хупер, глупая Молли сразу поняла, что Шерлок прощается. Так, как умеет.  
Она тогда поехала в парк, купила орехов и долго сидела на скамейке, раскидывая сырой кешью упитанным лондонским белкам и рыдая в три ручья, как дура. А когда слезы и орехи закончились, Молли твердо решила, что в своей жизни надо что-то кардинально изменить. Она не знала, почему менять надо было именно теперь, а не когда ей приходилось врать всем относительно смерти Шерлока или не после того ужасного Рождества, или не после Мориарти в облике милого Джима. Но почему-то орехи и плач в Сент-Джеймс парке оказались последней каплей. Молли встала со скамейки, дошагала до метро, вернулась домой и начала новую жизнь.  
Она стала преподавателем, вышла замуж за человека, который был похож на Шерлока внешне, но совершенно не похож на него по характеру, родила сына и считала себя успешной, состоявшейся женщиной. И не без оснований, надо сказать. И именно поэтому она сейчас точно знала, что творится в душе у этого милого, высокого и нескладного мальчика с глазами Джона Уотсона.  
Молли слишком хорошо знала, что это такое – когда полезешь хоть искать Шерлока Холмса, хоть потерянное Эльдорадо, хоть черту в пасть, только бы не думать и быть занятым. И, главное, у тебя в таком состоянии есть все шансы найти Эльдорадо в полном объеме, до последней золотой монетки. Просто потому, что тебе нужно совсем не Эльдорадо. Тебе нужно не думать. Интересно, в чем сейчас увязает сам Джон Уотсон?  
Уже спускаясь по лестнице, ведущей на станцию, Молли вынула из кармана телефон и написала:

«Через несколько дней после исчезновения Шерлока мне пришла посылка. Он прислал мне череп, который стоял у него на камине. Может, это вам как-то поможет».

Нет худа без добра. Зато теперь она поняла, зачем Шерлок тогда прислал ей этот интересный экспонат, теперь стоящий на ее каминной полке и вызывающий приступы страха у впечатлительной свекрови.

…

Артур приехал домой только к вечеру – не мог успокоить мысли, бродил по центру Лондона. Совершенно сумасшедший вышел день. Вопрос Молли все еще не давал ему покоя. Она очень серьезно спросила его о смысле розысков Холмса, а потом удовлетворилась таким простым ответом. Нет, Артур не соврал. Он действительно хотел восполнить свои пробелы в семейной истории. Но была и еще одна причина, в которой он не стал бы никому признаваться.  
Артур хорошо знал своего отца. Джон Уотсон был ответственным, серьезным и основательным человеком. Если он решал что-то делать, он делал это, и все доводил до логического завершения, до последнего шага. Если Джон Уотсон решил уйти от прежней жизни, то никогда бы не вернулся назад. Артур прекрасно это понимал.  
А еще он понимал, насколько это неправильно.  
Особенно сейчас. Он остро осознавал, как это – понимать, что какого-то человека никогда больше не будет рядом. И представлял двух людей, которые сознательно обрекли друг друга на тотальное одиночество, потому что когда-то приняли решение.  
Но ведь решения бывают неверными. Проходит время, меняются приоритеты.  
Артур не мог пройти мимо. Он натолкнулся на знаки, которые были оставлены человеком, желавшим встречи. Этот человек был слишком горд, что бы попросить напрямую, но был уверен, что когда-нибудь его будут искать и найдут. И если Джон Уотсон не собирается этого делать – что ж, его заменит Артур Уотсон. Потому что текущее положение дел неверно.  
Получив сообщение от Молли, Артур еще немного прогулялся, а потом дошагал до станции «Банк» и поехал домой. Они поужинали с отцом, немного поговорили о текущем дне и разошлись по комнатам. Артур был немного удивлен тем, что Джон не расспрашивает, где пропадает сын. Ведь никаких дел у Артура нет, а знакомыми в Лондоне он не обзавелся. Однако доктору было совершенно неинтересно, где Артур пропадает целыми днями и чем занимается. Видимо, новая работа поглощала все силы.

Он уже уселся на стул и открыл блог, как вдруг в дверь позвонили. Артур спустился вниз, опередив отца, и открыл.  
На пороге стояла женщина. На первый взгляд ей было около сорока, но Артур плохо умел различать возраст таких ухоженных дам. Длинные темные волосы были аккуратно собраны на затылке, простое и элегантное черное платье делало ее облик слегка официальным.  
\- Здравствуйте. Могу я поговорить с Джоном Уотсоном? – произнесла незнакомка. Голос у нее оказался приятный, чуть низкий.  
\- Да, конечно… Папа, это… - Артур обернулся и не договорил. Отец стоял тут же, у двери, видимо, тоже слышал звонок. И он смотрел на эту женщину, как на восставшего покойника.  
\- Может быть, ты все же позволишь мне войти, Джон? – спросила она.  
\- Да. Конечно, - отмер отец. – Проходите. Артур, пожалуйста, поднимись к себе, - в голове Джона слышались отчетливые командные нотки.  
Артур послушно поднялся, успев заметить, что женщина села на диван в гостиной, явно чувствуя себя как дома.  
Он тщетно прислушивался – разговаривали они очень тихо. Изредка слышался спокойный голос отца и столь же спокойный голос гостьи. Они не кричали, не перебивали друг друга, но и дружеской беседу было назвать нельзя, ощутимое напряжение так и витало в воздухе. Кто бы это мог быть? У Артура не было никаких идей.  
Разговор закончился примерно через полчаса, Артур понял это по хлопку входной двери и по мертвой тишине, установившейся в доме. Он выждал пятнадцать минут, а потом спустился вниз. Отец сидел на диване, глядя в стену пустыми глазами.  
\- Плохие новости? – рискнула спросить Артур.  
Джон очнулся, глянул на сына и принужденно улыбнулся.  
\- Да нет, Арти, все хорошо. Так, поговорили со старой знакомой. Я пойду, прогуляюсь перед сном.  
Артур кивнул, мимоходом кинув взгляд на часы, которые показывали девять. В девять тридцать Гринвичский парк закрывался. Хотя, они жили всего лишь через улицу, так что у Джона были все шансы прогуляться перед закрытием.

Интересно, раньше отец никогда не выходил подышать воздухом после сложных разговоров. Может, сложных разговоров в Австралии просто не было?

Он налил себе чаю и поднялся наверх. Надо было поискать в блоге упоминания о черепе. Артур почти не сомневался, что череп был именно тем знаком, который Шерлок оставил Молли для Джона. Сложность была в том, что эти знаки, скорее всего, были основаны на общих воспоминаниях, иначе зачем начинать весь шифр с блога? Отец бы понял их с первого взгляда, просто вспомнив что-то из своей биографии, а Артуру приходилось попотеть.

Молодой человек подошел к окну, чтобы задернуть штору и невольно отпрянул – под фонарем на их улице стояла та самая женщина. Стояла, смотрела на освещенные окна их дома. Артуру показалось, что пронзительный взгляд направлен прямо на него. Он задернул штору. Когда он подошел к окну через несколько минут, женщины уже не было видно.

Итак, блог. Упоминаний о черепе было множество, и поиск по самому слову ничего вразумительного не дал. Артур попробовал читать все записи, где он упоминался, но уже на десятой сбился и потерял всякую надежду.  
Если подумать логически, что он ищет? Это легко – следующий ключ. Куда может вести ключ? Либо к человеку, либо к месту, где обитает мистер Холмс. Артур на всякий случай открыл карты и пробил слово «череп». Ничего вразумительного не вышло. Он вернулся к блогу и постарался как-то отсортировать многочисленные записи. Выяснилось, что записей, в заголовке которых фигурирует череп, всего пять. Артур сосредоточился на первой.  
Текст представлял собою иронический рассказ о черепе по имени Эштон и его взгляде на события, происходящие на Бейкер-стрит. В конце Джон писал, что череп появился у Шерлока после его первого дела, проведенного с инспектором Лестрейдом. Больше ничего интересного в записи не было. Впрочем, в других тоже ничего не попалось.  
Артур отхлебнул чаю. Может, дело в упоминании людей? В записи упоминался Лестрейд, может, надо просто поговорить с ним? Может, мистер Холмс и ему что-то оставил на прощание?  
Это все напоминало Артуру какой-то идиотский квест, которыми увлекались его друзья. У тебя есть волшебная книга, и ты должен выполнять разные задания, пока она не раскроет тебе местонахождение сокровища. Бред какой.  
Ну, в любом случае, никто не арестует его за то, что он прогуляется в Скотланд-Ярд и спросит, как ему найти инспектора Лестрейда. Он ведь не делает ничего противозаконного.  
…

Ночью снился какой-то сюрреалистический бред, связанный с поисками и выполнением бесконечных заданий. Пришлось долго стоять под душем, вытряхивая из головы клочки смутных и тревожных образов.  
Артур спустился вниз, отца уже не было, только на холодильнике висела записка, объясняющая, что у него сегодня раннее дежурство. Честно говоря, он не мог припомнить, когда еще папа так рьяно относился к работе. Джон Уотсон не был трудоголиком. Он помогал людям, если они обращались к нему, даже дома, даже если его поднимали с постели, но к работе относился без фанатизма. А теперь... Хотя, может должность хирурга на полставки не такая уж скучная, как Артур себе воображает. В конце концов, он не так много понимает в медицине и организации работы в больницах.  
Позавтракав, он направился в Лондон. Местоположение Скотланд-Ярда было несложно установить, и скоро он уже подходил к главному входу. Перед дверями его охватил приступ легкой паники. Что сказать инспектору? Да и вообще, не откажутся ли звать Лестрейда, если Артур не сможет внятно объяснить цель визита?

"Ну и ладно", - решил молодой человек, и смело направился к дверям. В крайнем случае, можно позвонить Молли. У нее по старой памяти можно добиться встречи с инспектором, наверняка она сохранила контакты.

В просторном холле он быстро нашел информационную стойку и подошел к ней.  
\- Добрый день, - обратился он к миловидной девушке в форме. - Я ищу инспектора Лестрейда.  
Девушка задумалась, но все-таки подняла телефонную трубку.  
\- Как вас представить? - спросила она. - По какому вы делу?  
\- Артур Уотсон. По личному вопросу. Я просто хочу поговорить с инспектором.  
Девушка кивнула и набрала номер.  
\- Синтия? Это Алия. У меня тут молодой человек, он хочет поговорить с инспектором Лестрейдом. По личному вопросу. Я хотела узнать у тебя, как... А. Да. Хорошо, чудесно. Да, он будет ждать, - она повесила трубку и улыбнулась. - Инспектор сейчас подойдет. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, - она указала на ряд кресел у стойки.  
Артур послушно уселся, все еще обдумывая предстоящий разговор. Все оказалось так просто. Ему казалось, что пробиться к инспектору будет тяжелее. Хотя, с другой стороны - его же не провели в кабинет, инспектор сам спустится к нему. Интересно, сколько сейчас Лестрейду? Отец говорил, вроде бы, он был старше. То есть ему больше пятидесяти, но он еще на посту. Незаурядный человек.  
Он задумался настолько, что даже не услышал сначала, что его окликают.  
\- Мистер Уотсон? Мистер Уотсон!  
Артур поднял взгляд. Перед ним стояла высокая женщина в официальном костюме. Темно-карие глаза смотрели с интересом и, отчасти, с подозрением.  
\- Это ведь вы мистер Уотсон? Вы хотели со мной поговорить?  
\- Эээ... Инспектор Лестрейд?  
\- Да, инспектор Амелия Лестрейд, к вашим услугам. Вы ожидали увидеть кого-то другого?  
Артур почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Конечно! Повезло еще, что вместо Грегори Лестрейда в полиции работает его дочь, что вообще в Скотланд-Ярде нашелся хоть какой-то инспектор Лестрейд.  
\- Вообще-то да, - покаялся он.- Извините, мисс Лестрейд. Я имел в виду вашего отца, но я не назвал его имени и, конечно, позвали вас, вы ведь тоже инспектор...  
\- Мой отец? - удивилась Амелия. - Но он уже три года как вышел на пенсию, у вас очень устаревшие сведения. Но если у вас к нему личное дело, то я могу дать вам его телефон. И могу я узнать, что у вас за дело?  
Артур замялся и огляделся вокруг. В холле было полно народу, да и администратор поглядывала на них подозрительно.  
\- Извините, это, наверное, бестактно прозвучит, но давайте я угощу вас кофе, и все расскажу.  
\- Ну почему же бестактно? - рассмеялась Лестрейд. - Я согласна, к тому же, мне до смерти интересно. Обычно личный интерес к моему отцу имеют те, кого он в свое время засадил за решетку, но вы для этого, боюсь, слишком молоды. Вам повезло - меня вообще-то не должно здесь быть, я в отпуске, зашла кое-зачем.  
\- Прекрасно. Пойдемте, я видел тут недалеко кофейню.  
...  
Они уселись за столик у окна. Амелия предпочла черный кофе, а Артур взял себе латте.  
\- Ну что же, таинственный незнакомец, что у вас за дело к папе?  
Артур как-то совсем иначе представлял себе полицейских. Амелия была совершенно не похожа на инспектора, она вообще была не похожа на кого-то, кто охраняет закон. Долой стереотипы?  
\- Это дело касается Шерлока Холмса.  
\- Ух ты! Глубоко копаете. Я дам вам папин телефон, но если вы журналист, то он вам ничего не скажет.  
\- Нет, я не журналист. Я сын Джона Уотсона, и я...  
\- О, ну конечно! - Амелия хлопнула себя по лбу. - Вы же представлялись! Какая я дура. Если так, то все еще проще. Разумеется, он с вами поговорит. Знаете что, я все равно к нему собиралась и могла бы вас подвезти. Как вы на это смотрите?  
Артур слегка оторопел от такого напора. Он понимал, что у Амелии нет причин ему противодействовать, но такого энтузиазма не ждал. Увидев его замешательство, она улыбнулась.  
\- Не удивляйтесь. Шерлок Холмс - живая легенда, по крайней мере в Скотланд-Ярде. Не так-то часто о нем вспоминают за его пределами. Лондон - большой город, никто не помнит того, что было почти двадцать лет назад. А, во-вторых, моему отцу будет приятно поговорить с кем-нибудь о старых временах. А уж тем более о Шерлоке Холмсе. Одну минуту, я ему позвоню.  
Она встала и отошла к двери, коротко переговорила по телефону и подошла обратно.  
\- Все в порядке, он дома. Вы согласны ехать?  
\- Да, конечно! Мисс Лестрейд, я вам так благодарен, я даже не думал...  
\- Бросьте, мистер Уотсон. С моей стороны это не требует ничего особенного. Вы не против поехать сейчас?  
\- Совсем нет.  
...  
Географию Лондона Артур пока знал плохо, поэтому точно не знал, куда они приехали. Но, казалось, что это место не очень далеко от центра, приличный зеленый район с маленькими, но уютными домиками. Амелия затормозила возле одного из них, они вышли из машины, и подошли к двери. Мисс Лестрейд позвонила.  
Открыла им симпатичная чернокожая женщина, по виду гораздо старше Амелии.  
\- Эми, милая, здравствуй, - она коротко обняла спутницу Артура и повернулась к нему. - А кто это с тобой?  
\- Салли, это мистер Артур Уотсон, он хотел поговорить с папой, а я решила его подвезти.  
\- Уотсон? - Салли чуть прищурилась, но тут же протянула руку. - Приятно познакомиться, мистер Уотсон, я Салли Лестрейд.  
Артур пожал протянутую руку, попутно вспоминая, был ли женат инспектор и почему имя Салли кажется ему таким знакомым. Женщина еще раз окинула его подозрительным взглядом и пошла дальше в дом, негромко окликая по пути:  
\- Грег! Грег, к тебе пришли!  
Изнутри дом оказался таким же уютным, как и снаружи. Артур часто ходил в гости к своим знакомым и научился определять атмосферу в доме с довольно высокой точностью. В детстве ему всегда нравилось угадывать, в каких отношениях состоят члены семьи в доме и как это отражается на обстановке. Дело было даже не в чистоте и отсутствии хлама - видал он скандалы в самых опрятных и чистеньких домах. Специфическая, уютная атмосфера не зависела ни от чистоты, ни от количества народа в доме. Артур чувствовал, что здесь живут люди пусть не счастливые до невозможности, но вполне довольные друг другом и окружающим миром. Салли привела его в небольшую гостиную и предложила подождать. Амелия зашла следом. Тут было старомодно, но очень мило - толстый ковер на полу, телевизор, диван, пара кресел и стол, заваленный книгами, детскими и взрослыми вперемежку. Артур только начал разглядывать обстановку, как в комнату вбежал мальчик лет двенадцати - смуглый и кареглазый - и сразу же бросился к Амелии.  
\- Здравствуй, Майки, - она с готовностью обняла мальчишку и взяла за руку. - Ну давай, пойдем, не будем мешать разговору, хорошо?  
Майкл дал себя увести, но на Артура оглядывался с интересом.  
\- Здравствуйте. Чем могу помочь? - в дверях появился высокий, седой мужчина. Его, видимо, только что оторвали от работы в саду - старые джинсы были чуть выпачканы землей.  
\- Инспектор Лестрейд? - на всякий случай осведомился Артур, хотя и узнал полицейского. В газетах были и его фотографии, хотя, конечно, он и постарел за эти годы.  
\- Просто Грегори, я давно уже не инспектор. Что вы стоите, садитесь, - он сам уселся в кресло и показал гостю на диван. Артур воспользовался предложением. - Амелия сказала, вы хотели поговорить со мной на счет Шерлока Холмса. И еще, что вас зовут Артур Уотсон. Значит, Джон все-таки вернулся назад.  
Молодой человек улыбнулся.  
\- Да, все верно.  
\- Знаете, я даже приходил тогда провожать его в аэропорт. Передайте ему привет, пусть заходит, если будет желание, буду рад видеть, - Лестрейд внимательно глянул на собеседника, словно пытаясь что-то прочесть в его глазах.  
Артур кивнул, подумав про себя, что трудновато будет передать привет, не объясняя, какого черта он сам нашел инспектора.  
\- Мистер Лестрейд, у меня к вам не очень обычный вопрос. Но мне нужно знать - Шерлок Холмс ничего вам не оставлял перед тем, как исчезнуть?  
Грег изумленно поднял брови.  
\- А Шерлок тут каким боком? Он уехал уже очень давно, лично я считаю, что он прохлаждается где-то во Франции, он же на четверть француз, он мне как-то об этом говорил. Вы решили его разыскать? Я сам пытался, но не преуспел.  
\- В некотором роде. Это очень долгий рассказ, если честно.  
Грег пожал плечами.  
\- Информация не секретная, да и вы имеете на нее право. Но я ничем не могу вам помочь - мне он ничего не оставлял. Он со мной даже не прощался и визитов не делал. Знаете, в последние годы перед своим отъездом он не очень-то хорошо общался со всеми нами. Мы встречались только по рабочим вопросам. А потом, сами понимаете, у меня появилась новая семья, стало не до него. Шерлок вообще человек не слишком общительный, надо сказать. Я и не ожидал, что он выйдет на связь.  
Артур нахмурился, автоматически кивая на болтовню бывшего инспектора. Как же так? Стоп. А почему он подумал, что у всех событий должен быть один и тот же шифр? Не мог же Холмс всем своим знакомым что-то раздать, да у него и памятных вещей, наверное, столько не было. Что там было в записи... точно!  
\- Тогда расскажите мне, пожалуйста, о вашем первом совместном деле.

\- Слушайте, а вы точно не журналист? - прищурился Грег, но тут же улыбнулся. - Я шучу. Если честно, просто немного не понимаю, почему Шерлока Холмса ищет сын Джона, а не сам Джон. Насколько я знаю доктора Уотсона, он первым делом полетел бы искать друга.  
\- Отец... Понимаете, у нас сейчас не лучшие времена. Мы переехали после смерти мамы, и папа…  
\- Да, понимаю, - поспешно сказал Грег, словно извиняясь. - Сочувствую вашему горю. Я не имел удовольствия знать Мэри, но Джон всегда отзывался о ней с теплотой. Первое время после его переселения мы еще переписывались... Так, о чем вы спрашивали? А, первое дело. Это я хорошо помню - опыт первого знакомства с Шерлоком нелегко забыть, - он усмехнулся, откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Мы тогда нашли труп в пабе, так он устроил настоящий цирк, опрашивая всех посетителей, видели ли они кого-то в килте. Я тогда чуть его не убил - погибший был англичанином в черт знает каком поколении, лондонцем, при чем тут килт? Потом, правда, оказалось, что от этого вопроса действительно многое зависит, и убийцу он нам поймал. Но нервы попортил изрядно, и именно тогда я взял с него слова все свои логические цепочки высказывать вслух. Тогда оказалось, что у погибшего среди вещей были гили. Ну, знаете, танцевальная обувь. А поблизости как раз происходила вечеринка любителей шотландских танцев. Потом, конечно, выяснилось, что это было убийство на почве ревности, спонтанное и убийца действительно пошел разбираться с жертвой прямо с танцев, даже килт не переодел. Забавная была история. Только вот на счет мелких подробностей я вам уже не помогу. Все-таки память уже не та, да и было это черт знает когда, - Грег развел руками. - Может, вам помогут какие-то специфические детали? Спрашивайте. Кстати, а как наше первое дело связано с тем, где он сейчас?  
\- Есть у меня несколько идей, - уклончиво ответил Артур. - Если получится, то я обязательно поставлю вас в известность. Спасибо, вы мне очень помогли.  
Артур понятия не имел, что делать со всей этой информацией. Но на всякий случай поблагодарил.  
\- Может, останетесь на обед? - предложил Лестрейд. - Салли отлично готовит, поверьте мне.  
\- О, большое спасибо, но мне пора, - вежливо отказался Артур.  
Он не горел желанием дальше общаться на тему Шерлока с инспектором - вдруг тот захочет подробностей? А слишком много посвященных - это уже перебор. Одной Молли вполне хватит. К тому же, в этом уютном доме он обязательно почувствует себя лишним.  
Хотелось побыстрее приехать домой и порыться в блоге, вдруг там есть что-то про Шотландию. Да и пора бы уже найти указание на конкретное место. С Майкрофтом он уже беседовал, с Молли и Лестрейдом тоже - близкие к Шерлоку Холмсу люди закончились.

Когда Артур вышел за дверь, Лестрейд вынул телефон и кому-то позвонил.  
\- Он ушел, - сообщил Грег. - Да, разумеется, вы что - считаете меня идиотом? Я сделал так, как вы хотели, но выглядело все равно ненатурально, без вашего звонка я бы душу из него вытряс, выспрашивая, зачем ему это. Не заметит? Ну, может быть. Надеюсь, наша встреча будет не скорой. До свидания.  
...  
Артур приехал домой, наскоро пообедал и сразу же засел за поиски. На всякий случай еще позвонил Молли и спросил, имел ли Шерлок какое-то отношение к Шотландии. Миссис Хупер ответила, что какие-то дела в Эдинбурге, кажется, у Шерлока с Джоном были, но она точно не уверена. Артур задал поиск по блогу. Упоминаний о Шотландии оказалось довольно много, но Артур скоро вышел на целый пост о деле в Эдинбурге. Называлась запись "Смертельная волынка" и сама история была достаточно интересной, но не это заставило Артура радостно подпрыгнуть на стуле, едва не свалив ноутбук. В записи был адрес. Адрес редакции газеты, в которой Шерлок с Джоном наводили справки. И еще в деле фигурировала детективное агентство.  
Сердце колотилось о ребра так, как будто он только что прокатился на американских горках. Детективное агентство! Что, если Шерлок Холмс не отошел от дел, что если он попросту переехал в Шотландию? Задействовал связи, сменил имя, открыл агентство и занимался любимым делом, стараясь не привлекать внимания? И теперь он все еще там, в Эдинбурге! Что ж, получше, чем Франция, определенно.  
Артур задумался - не слишком ли очевидная цепочка фактов. Что, и вот так все просто? Но Шерлок оставлял знаки не для него, он оставлял их для отца, для доктора Уотсона. Их общие воспоминания - Джону, наверное, достаточно было к Молли съездить и узнать про череп, чтобы быстро размотать всю цепочку фактов. Посторонний человек, у которого не было блога, не разгадал бы эту задачку. А если бы у него был блог, постороннему не сказали бы то, что рассказали сыну Джона Уотсона. Простой способ, но очень надежный. Правда, излишне романтичный, но про Шерлока Холмса говорили, что он был склонен к эффектам.  
Молодой человек залез на сайт с билетами и посмотрел поезда. Стоил билет до Эдинбурга недорого, если ехать поездом, но дорога занимала много времени, часов шесть. На денек не съездишь. Можно, конечно, лететь на самолете, но экономия небольшая - регистрация, ожидание полета, далекий аэропорт... Определенно, поезд. Но что сказать отцу? Деньги для него не проблема, но как объяснить свою внезапную страсть к Шотландии? Этот вопрос стоило всесторонне обдумать.  
...

Это утро в маленьком городке было туманным, как и день назад, как и два дня и неделю. Однообразие. Раньше он считал, что однообразие угнетает, но с возрастом научился находить в нем свою прелесть.  
Он поднялся в пять утра, оделся, вышел из дома и запер входную дверь. Неспешно прошагал по дорожке, разглядывая сонные окна соседских домов, миновал университетский комплекс и еще закрытую автобусную станцию. Городок спал и видел сны.  
Ему нравилось это место. Город достаточно маленький, чтобы чувствовать себя отшельником и достаточно шумный из-за ежегодного прибытия студентов, чтобы одинокий незнакомец не являлся событием и не интересовал горожан.  
Он шел по узеньким улочкам, спускаясь все ниже, к морю. Прошел по холму, спустился и оказался на пляже. Утренний прилив сожрал прибрежные скалы, чайки вились над ними и жалобно вопили, словно что-то разыскивая. Он сел прямо на песок, не опасаясь за дорогой пиджак, и стал смотреть за горизонт, где небо и море сливались в одно, и невозможно было разглядеть, где что.  
Он мог бы назвать себя счастливым человеком - у него было все. Солидный счет в банке и постоянный приработок, который мог обеспечить все маленькие прихоти. Просторный дом в маленьком городке, куда даже железная дорога не подведена. Отлично подобранная библиотека в доме, с мягкими креслами, витыми канделябрами и прочими изысками состоятельной аристократии. Собственная лаборатория с современнейшим оборудованием, где можно было проводить такие опыты, о которых он раньше и не мечтал. Любимая работа, умный и ответственный ассистент, который обожал шефа и слушался любого его слова. Даже собственный секретарь, расторопная и сообразительная девица, которая могла ради него дойти до края света и обратно, если таково будет его желание, и при этом не влюбленная в него ни капли. Жизнь, о которой в пятьдесят можно только мечтать. Семья? Он не хотел семьи. Он никогда не хотел заводить детей и строить домашний очаг, он давно это решил и не тяготился решением. Друзья? У него никогда не было друзей. Разве что только один...  
Идеальная жизнь. Но чего-то все равно не хватало. Глупое двадцатилетнее ожидание, не приведшее ни к чему хорошему. Идиотские, мальчишеские надежды на то, чему не суждено сбыться. Это ночами не давало спать, поднимало ранним утром с кровати и гнало сюда, на берег моря. Всматриваясь в линию горизонта, он обретал столь необходимое спокойствие. Море действовало почти гипнотически.  
Он встал с песка спустя полтора часа и пошел обратно, по уже просыпающемуся городку. Следовало закончить предыдущий опыт, приобрести на аукционе тот том, на который он нацелился еще в прошлом месяце, позвонить Джеки на счет текущих дел и Дереку на счет дела Абрамсона, если он еще сам не догадался, что там к чему.  
Новый день. Плодотворный и заполненный день идеальной жизни.

Джон. Джон, почему ты до сих пор не пришел?  
Джон, я так скучаю...


	5. Chapter 5

Артур вздохнул, еще раз перечитал всю собранную информацию и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он занимался самовнушением вот уже полчаса, а толку было - ноль целых ноль десятых.   
Артур Уотсон совершенно не умел врать своему отцу. Он даже не знал, в ком дело - в нем самом, или в папе, но факт оставался фактом : Джон Уотсон раскусывал ложь сына в две секунды. Одноклассники в школе постоянно что-то заливали родителям, будь то неверная информация об оценках или подкорректированная версия отношений с учителями. Артур же слыл в узких кругах приятелей маменькиным, а, точнее, папенькиным сыночком - его родители всегда были в курсе где он, с кем и что делает. Другое дело, что папа никогда этими знаниями не злоупотреблял и практически ничего сыну не запрещал.  
А вот теперь от Артура требовалась наглая ложь, и обойти этот момент было никак нельзя.   
  
Ежегодный театральный фестиваль в Эдинбурге был явно ниспослан Артуру свыше. Организаторы этого мероприятия еще в те дальние времена наверняка знали о том, что Артуру Уотсону когда-нибудь понадобится прикрытие для визита в столицу Шотландии. Фестиваль идеально подходил по срокам проведения и по тематике: папа не очень-то любил театр и никогда бы не поехал ради этого в другой город, а вот Артур одно время даже участвовал в школьных постановках.   
Смешно, конечно, но ему было страшно. Как в детстве. Артур не умел врать как раз потому, что делал это слишком старательно. Он знал, что надо подойти к отцу так, как подходил всегда, завести разговор, рассказать про статью в интернете, про осмотр древнего города, про то, как Артуру все это интересно. Но вот сделать это было дьявольски сложно. Слишком велика вероятность ошибки.   
Нет, конечно, можно было играть честно, рассказать отцу о поисках, об адресе газеты в Эдинбурге. Артур не боялся, что ему запретят продолжать поиски. Он боялся, что отец поедет с ним, и найдет...что? Прошло двадцать лет. Двадцать лет - очень сложно представить себе эту цифру, если прожил на свете всего восемнадцать. Можно оставить знаки, пребывая в растрепанных чувствах, можно позаботиться, чтобы они сработали спустя много лет, но ждать... Нет уж, в эту поездку он отправится без эскорта.  
  
\- Арти! - в дверь постучали. - Курица готова, спускайся.  
  
Они мирно поужинали, и заикнуться о поездке Артур посмел, только убирая со стола посуду.  
\- Пап, я правильно понимаю, у нас сейчас есть деньги?  
\- Ну да, - Джон кивнул и поставил тарелку в мойку. - До миллионера далеко, но на обеспеченного человека потянет. А что, тебе захотелось "Феррари"?   
\- Нет, лучше - мне захотелось путешествовать.  
\- Даже так, - Джон внимательно глянул на сына, но Артур попытался состроить как можно более честные глаза. - Мадагаскар или Индия?  
\- Эдинбург, я решил начать поближе. Серьезно, пап, я же ни разу не был в Англии. До осени в Университете делать нечего, а в Эдинбурге сейчас театральный фестиваль. Я думаю, наших средств хватит на проезд и гостиницу?  
\- И когда ты планируешь отъезд?  
\- Фестиваль начинается уже послезавтра. И длится неделю. Поищу приличный отель и вперед, зачем терять время?  
Джон провел рукой по седым волосам и вздохнул.  
\- Арти, я в последнее время много работаю, и не могу уделять тебе время, но...  
\- Это тут совершенно не при чем! - поспешил заверить Артур.  
\- Да тебя в ближайший город никогда было не загнать, а когда мы ездили в Сидней, ты ныл всю дорогу.  
\- Мне было пятнадцать.  
\- Прошло всего три года, - отец печально улыбнулся. - До Эдинбурга шесть часов пути. Ни один театральный фестиваль не погнал бы тебя так далеко.  
\- Ну не сидеть же все время в Лондоне, - пожал плечами Артур, пытаясь изобразить равнодушие. - У тебя есть работа, а мне чем заняться?  
\- Тем, чем ты занимался последние дни, например. Тебя невозможно было застать дома.  
Плохо. Кажется, отец обиделся. Не потому, что он хочет уехать, а из-за недоверия. Джон заметил виноватое выражение лица сына и немного смягчился.  
\- Нет, я не возражаю. Конечно, бери деньги, покупай билет и поезжай. Театральный фестиваль - это здорово, да и Эдинбург - красивый город. И я не настаиваю, чтобы ты рассказал мне о том, чем занимаешься. В восемнадцать пора уже иметь от родителей свои секреты. По правде говоря, я начал гораздо раньше.   
\- И насколько? - Артур сгрузил тарелки в посудомойку.   
\- Ну, начиная с шестнадцати, когда решил учиться на хирурга. Отец был очень против, но ему тогда хватало проблем с Гарри... Боже, даже не верится, что Гарри больше нет... Мы вообще не очень ладили, но... - он снова провел рукой по волосам и беспомощно улыбнулся. - Это, наверное, определенный период жизни - когда все, кого ты знал, постепенно отправляются на тот свет, и ты только теперь понимаешь, насколько они были старше тебя.   
\- А тетя Гарри была знакома с мистером Холмсом? - Артур не знал, что дернуло его за язык. Они вообще о Шерлоке Холмсе не говорили с той самой знаковой беседы.  
Джон помолчал, а потом пожал плечами.  
\- Нет, так и не познакомились. Шерлоку, знаешь, плевать было на моих друзей. Да у меня и не было друзей особенно. Я дружил с теми, кто составлял наше окружение - кое-кто из полиции, инспектор Лестрейд. Еще был Майк Стэмфорд, мой сокурсник, который нас с Шерлоком познакомил, но он был не друг, а... знаешь, встретиться в пабе, пропустить по стаканчику. Мэри волновалась раньше, когда ты был маленький. У тебя никогда не было кучи приятелей. А я ее успокаивал, говорил, что ты просто весь в меня. Нам не всегда нужна компания, но если уж мы выбираем, то это серьезно. Ты забыл чашку, Арти, - отец прихватил со стола его чашку со Спайдерменом и сполоснул в мойке. Как будто подвел итог разговору.   
  
Они стали чужими за эти дни. Определенно.   
Артур пожелал отцу спокойной ночи, выслушал пару советов по выбору отеля и поднялся к себе. Раньше разговоры выходили сами собой, они болтали, обсуждали что-то, рассказывали, как прошел день. Сейчас это тоже присутствовало, но еще никогда Артуру не приходилось предпринимать таких усилий, чтобы заговорить. Ему не хотелось. Отец словно отталкивал, хотя не демонстрировал свою скорбь где попало и не ходил в слезах и соплях по колено. Он, скорее всего, отвлекался на работе - добросовестно, как делал всегда. Артур понимал это, принимал, но совершенно не желал работать психоаналитиком. Все-таки в такой ситуации нужен кто-то со стороны. Все эти "откроемся друг другу и поплачем вместе" Арти не любил. У него так никогда не получалось.   
Что ж, каждый отвлекается, как может. У Артура были билеты в Эдинбург, театральный фестиваль и адрес газеты.   
...  
  
Поездка оказалась не такой уж обременительной. Джон был прав, как всегда - Артуру не слишком нравились путешествия. Он любил комфорт, как любит его любой ребенок, выросший в своем уютном доме с заботливыми родителями. Впрочем, английские поезда по части комфорта не подвели. Артур прекрасно провел шесть часов на мягких сидениях, пялясь в окно на незнакомые города и изучая в ноутбуке блог отца. Соседи ему попались тихие, занятые своим делом, так что даже знакомиться не пришлось.  
В Эдинбург он прибыл уже вечером, забросил вещи в гостиницу и отправился бродить по городу. Искать редакцию газеты было уже поздно, поэтому он смешался с туристами и с удовольствием шагал по узким улочкам. Артур прошел всю знаменитую "королевскую милю" но в замок не пошел - было закрыто, да и не хотелось особенно. Походил по магазинам с одеждой и сувенирами, даже примерил килт - как ни странно, ему шло. Хотя выйти в таком на улицу молодой человек все равно не отважился бы.   
Вернувшись в отель, он долго возился с маленьким чайником, в результате приготовил чашку чая, выпил и улегся в постель. В окно светил месяц, сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
  
"Что, Уотсон, завтра вступаешь на финишную прямую? Найти Шерлока Холмса - этап последний, так?"

Может и так. Артур не очень понимал, что будет делать, если обнаружит неуловимого сыщика в Эдинбурге. Ему просто хотелось знать, что он прав, что он понял все знаки, что эти знаки вообще существовали не только в его воображении. Если все окажется идиотским совпадением... Артур подумал, что со стыда сгорит. От того, что поверил и от того, что потратил столько времени. А в конце концов, что с того? Это его время, как хочет, так и тратит.   
Шерлок Холмс представлялся ему ни капли не постаревшим. Может, потому что они никогда не виделись вживую, Артур помнил только фотографии в газетах и снимки в сети. В воображении младшего Уотсона сыщик был высок, угрюм, и ничем не отличался от своей молодой версии, только волосы были чуть с проседью. Даже пальто то же самое. Может, они просто встретятся на улице? Какова вероятность встретить в Эдинбурге того, кого там ищешь?   
"Я его все равно найду. Слишком интересно, что бы бросать"  
С этой мыслью он неожиданно быстро уснул.  
...  
Из гостиницы он вышел сразу после завтрака, с утра, смешавшись с толпой туристов. Но, дойдя почти что до нужной улицы, неожиданно струсил. Артур стоял на перекрестке, ему надо было свернуть налево, но он не мог заставить себя сделать этот шаг. Как будто что-то держало. И он малодушно поддался. Свернул направо и скоро уже сидел за столиком маленькой кофейни на углу.   
Здесь было мило, пахло хорошим кофе и горячим шоколадом. Девушка за стойкой раскладывала на витрине маленькие пирожные, украшенные орехами. За соседним столиком сидел пожилой джентльмен над чашкой кофе. Посетителей было немного, и неудивительно – слева от кофейни располагался ресторан, а справа – более респектабельное кафе. Туристы просто не замечали маленькую стеклянную дверь. Артур любил такие места. Он прошел к стойке, поболтал с девушкой и взял себе чашку горячего шоколада. Чашку подали на блюдце, и Артур нес осторожно, стараясь, чтобы чашка не плясала. Но, как известно, когда слишком осторожничаешь, получается как раз наоборот – на повороте к столику чашка заплясала особенно сильно, подпрыгнула от попытки выровняться и выплюнула изрядную порцию шоколада прямо на стол к пожилому джентльмену.  
\- О, простите пожалуйста! – да, Артур Уотсон, на роду тебе написано все ронять, права была мама.  
Но пожилой джентльмен не обиделся, а только добродушно улыбнулся подлетевшей протереть стол официантке.  
\- Ничего страшного, молодой человек. В качестве компенсации можете заказать себе еще шоколаду и выпить его за моим столиком. Я не привык завтракать один, а сегодня здесь не слишком много народу.  
Артур кивнул, вполне принимая причуду старика. Присел за столик, поднял взгляд и понял, что стариком назвал собеседника зря. Скорее тот походил на рано постаревшего человека. Если приглядеться, то можно было сказать, что они с отцом одного возраста. Лицо его изрезали глубокие морщины, волосы были целиком седые, но глаза смотрели остро и ясно. Интересные у него были глаза – блекло-голубые, с жестким прищуром.   
\- Милое место, это заведение, - проговорил собеседник, прихлебывая кофе. – Я, знаете, вообще шумные места не люблю. Хлопотно. А здесь отдыхаешь душой. Вы недавно приехали?  
Артур кивнул.  
\- А как вы узнали?  
\- Сюда заходят либо приезжие, либо завсегдатаи, которые завелись еще со времен открытия. Туристы не приходят почти никогда, да и на туриста вы не похожи.  
\- Я из Лондона.  
\- О. Но вы ведь не лондонец, так? Приехали издалека, хотя и англичанин.  
Артур непонимающе нахмурился. Собеседник улыбнулся.  
\- Стариковская наблюдательность, молодой человек. А умозаключение простое. У вас есть незаметный акцент, даже не акцент, а манера говорить. Которая проявляется только при стрессовых ситуациях – вот, когда вы извинялись, например. Значит, долго жили где-то в другом месте. Манера скорее американская, но на американца вы непохожи.  
\- Австралия.  
\- Так и думал.  
Артур усмехнулся.  
\- Вы раньше детективом работали?  
\- Нет, у меня был… друг. Очень наблюдательный. Кое-чему он меня научил.  
«И звали его Шерлок Холмс, да?» - от этого вопроса Артур удержался.   
Этот пожилой джентльмен походил на картинку из книжки или кадр из старого фильма. Таких вот респектабельных седых господ, аккуратно одетых (не в джинсы, а в брюки и рубашку) сейчас было почти не увидеть. Люди старались оставаться молодыми до тех пор, пока им это удавалось, хотя бы внешне.   
\- Я не был детективом, но у меня была опасная профессия, - негромко проговорил собеседник, возобновляя разговор. – А сейчас я ушел на покой. Забавное выражение, не находите? «Уйти на покой». Звучит почти что как «упокоиться» и в глазах молодежи имеет почти такой же смысл. А мне кажется, что это еще одна возможность побыть не собой. Стать респектабельным, чудаковатым, посещать кофейню на углу и во время завтрака развлекаться разговорами с незнакомцами.   
\- Мне нравится. Возьму на заметку до тех пор, пока самому не придется уходить на покой.   
\- Вы студент?  
\- Будущий. Юрист.  
\- Прекрасная профессия. Преступления вечны, пока землю населяют люди – так часто говорил тот мой знакомый.  
\- Он тоже был юристом?  
По губам старика скользнула не слишком добрая улыбка.  
\- Нет. Юристом он не был. Но имел суждение по каждому вопросу.  
Артур покосился с сожалением в кружку – оставался последний глоток шоколада, а вторая кружка была бы уже лишней.   
\- Скажите, - внезапно спросил он. – А вы стали бы ждать друга? Не год, а больше, лет десять, двадцать?  
\- Что значит – ждать? Сидеть сиднем, разумеется, не стал бы.  
\- Ну, не сидеть, конечно, - поправился Артур. – Просто… Знаете, как бывает? Жизнь развела людей по разным сторонам, а потом через десять лет стало возможно встретиться. И вот к вам приходит ваш старый друг, лучший, которого вы не видели очень давно. Вы были бы рады?  
Старик задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Возможно. Вы так говорите – «ждать». Людей ждут по-разному. Бывает так, что ты живешь и живешь, строишь свою жизнь, женишься, заводишь детей, а потом вдруг, как вы говорили, тебя настигает прошлое и оказывается, что все эти годы ты просто ждал. Делал что-то, был счастлив и несчастлив, а на самом деле – просто ждал. Кого-то или чего-то. Я ответил на ваш вопрос?  
Артур кивнул.  
\- Вы собираетесь ждать кого-то двадцать лет?  
\- Нет. Не я. Мне просто интересно было узнать ваше мнение.   
\- Всегда к вашим услугам. Я вижу, вы допили шоколад. Приятного дня молодой человек, и удачи.  
Артур вежливо попрощался и вышел из кафе. Джентльмен долго еще сидел над своей чашкой кофе, водил пальцем по бежевой скатерти. Как будто что-то вспоминал. Лицо его, только бывшее образцом респектабельности, вдруг переменилось, сделавшись жестким и хищным, и стало понятно, что преждевременное старение его прошло не в спокойных местах.  
\- Вы будете еще кофе, мистер Моран? – окликнула его официантка. Он поднял глаза, снова становясь просто пожилым джентльменом.  
\- Нет, Люси, спасибо. И я говорил – для тебя просто Себастьян.   
…  
Артур быстро нашел здание, где помещалась редакция газеты. Хотел зайти внутрь, а потом передумал. Что он скажет? Что хочет найти какое-то детективное агентство, с которым, возможно, связана эта газета? При этом, не зная ни названия агентства, ни имени владельца. Вряд ли Холмс здесь назвался своим настоящим именем. Скорее всего, сменил на что-то более неприметное. Благо, с его братом можно было и документы сменить, и номер страховки – вплоть до подмены детских фото. Легко.   
Итак, что может быть общего у детективного агентства и газеты? Элементарно – объявления. Если Джон Уотсон пришел бы в редакцию, то уж догадался бы просмотреть саму газету – логично ведь? Логично.   
Молодой человек дошел до ближайшего газетного киоска и разжился на всякий случай сегодняшним и вчерашним номером газеты. Зашел в кафе с вай-фай точкой, включил ноутбук и взялся за работу.   
Детективных агентств в Эдинбурге было не так уж много. Артур мало представлял себе, с чем связано отсутствие или наличие спроса на такие конторы, но ему казалось, что в большом городе должно быть больше детективов. Для начала он отсеял все агентства, открывшиеся менее десяти лет назад. На всякий случай проверил данные в сети. Если верить сайтам, то оставалось всего пять агентств, открывших свои двери примерно в то время, когда Шерлок Холмс исчез из Лондона. Плюс-минус три года – все-таки не с порога же он пошел свое дело открывать. Конечно, сыщик мог купить и чужой бизнес, но Артур подозревал, что с характером Холмса надо начинать все с нуля.   
Итак. Пять контор. Две отсеялись сразу – громкая реклама обещала специализацию на слежке. Вряд ли Шерлок Холмс стал бы ползать по кустам с фотоаппаратом, запечатлевая неверных жен и мужей. Еще одно отсеялось наполовину – там явно намекали на чисто охранные услуги и предоставляли телохранителей.  
Черт, отец понял бы все по названию! Наверняка именно в этом заключен какой-то дурацкий секрет. Но не звонить же и не спрашивать, не ассоциируется ли у папы название «Сорок два» или «Ватиканская камея» с Шерлоком Холмсом. Третье агентство называлось проще - «Цербер», но подходило по прочим параметрам. Все регулярно печатали объявления в этой газете, все находились неподалеку. В таких случаях отец советовал кидать монетку. Артур решил погадать на машинах, как делал в детстве. Зажмурился и загадал: если проедет зеленая, то «Цербер» первый; если желтая – то «Камея»; если синяя – то «Сорок два». Открыв глаза, он увидел ярко-синий «Форд » паркующийся у кафе. Значит, «Сорок два».  
  
Агентство, судя по карте и адресу, находилось на соседней улице, идти долго не пришлось. Офис – маленькая аккуратная дверь, коврик у входа. Интересно, а что спрашивать?   
Артур постучался и вошел. В приемной за столом перед компьютером сидел молодой человек примерно его возраста и что-то быстро набирал на клавиатуре.  
\- Здравствуйте, - произнес он с улыбкой. – Чем могу помочь?  
\- Добрый день. У меня не совсем обычная просьба… Понимаете, мой отец ищет своего старого друга…  
\- Распространенная проблема, мы точно сможем помочь, - снова улыбнулся парень.  
Артур покачал головой.  
\- Нет, вы не поняли. Отцу известно, что его друг открыл детективное агентство, в Эдинбурге, но вот названия он не знает. Вы не подскажете фамилию вашего босса?  
Вопрос был подозрительный, но не криминальный. На сайте агентства этого не было сказано, но люди могли и интересоваться.  
\- Это агентство основал мой отец, сэр, - с той же профессиональной вежливостью ответил молодой человек. – Но я могу сказать, что у него не было потерянных старых друзей. Извините.  
Интересно, а если у Шерлока Холмса тоже есть семья? И сын? Нет, получится, как в дурном романе. Артур поблагодарил за сведения и откланялся.  
Конечно, дилетантская проверка, но что поделаешь. Не найдется никто в этих агентствах – будем думать дальше. А что, если в следующем так и спросить про мистера Холмса, чем черт не шутит?  
Выйдя на улицу, Артур снова глянул на машины. Попалась желтая. Значит, «Ватиканская камея». Интересно, почему «Камея»? И как она должна ассоциироваться с Холмсом, если это то самое агентство?  
"Камея" была чем-то похожа на "Сорок два" - такая же аккуратная дверь, опрятная вывеска, даже начищенный медный дверной колокольчик имел место, хотя теперь ими уже и не пользуется никто, Артур такие только в кино видел. Миновав маленький коридор, Артур оказался в просторной приемной. В углу стоял стол, а за столом сидела девушка, с интересом уставившись в тонкий ноутбук.   
\- Добрый день, - поздоровался Артур.  
Девушка вздрогнула и подняла на него взгляд.   
\- Здра-авствуйте, - проговорила она, слегка растягивая гласные. - К сожалению, сейчас мистера Хоупа нет на месте, но вы можете оставить свой телефон.   
\- Это хорошо, но я немного по другому делу.  
\- Да-а? - девушка заинтересованно прищурилась. - Садитесь.   
Артур сел в кресло и принялся украдкой рассматривать собеседницу. Кажется, ему невероятно повезло - девушка явно принадлежала к племени очень хорошеньких, но очень глупеньких секретарш, которых любили держать у себя в приемной большие боссы. Это был вечный типаж. Нет, она не была блондинкой, светло-рыжие волосы не были уложены в сверх-модную прическу, но совершенно закрашенные по последней моде глаза, мини-платье и золотой кулон с кошечкой говорили о многом. На спинке стула висела миниатюрная сумочка, вся в стразах. Туфли оканчивались огромной высоты каблуками. Секретарь "Камеи" словно сошла прямиком с какого-нибудь фэшн-канала или модного шоу.   
\- Дело в том, что я ищу одного знакомого моего отца. Они потеряли друг друга из виду довольно давно, но недавно отец узнал, что его знакомый, скорее всего, открыл детективное агентство в Эдинбурге. Вы ведь открылись примерно лет пятнадцать назад?  
\- Да, где-то так, - похлопала глазами девушка. - Ой, хотите кофе? Не поверите - так скучно целый день здесь сидеть...  
Артур согласился на кофе. Девушка вышла куда-то в соседнее помещение и скоро вернулась с маленькой чашечкой.  
\- А этот знакомый вашего отца - он что, был детективом?  
\- Да, в Лондоне.   
\- Как интересно! Вы знаете, я так ни разу и не была в Лондоне. Ой, я наверное, много болтаю, да? Сегодня такой день скучный, совсем никого, а мистер Хоуп заставляет меня сидеть тут неотлучно.   
На взгляд Артура, ничего особенно интересного в их разговоре не было, но против воли он скоро втянулся в щебет девушки и позволил завалить себя тонной ненужных подробностей офисной жизни. Через три минуты это уже напоминало оживленный монолог с мелкими вкраплениями реплик молодого человека.  
\- А вы сами тоже из Лондона?   
\- Да, я...  
\- Ой, как вам повезло! Я так хочу переехать в Лондон, но денег не хватает, вот и приходится тут сидеть. А вы студент? Я права? Здорово, люблю угадывать. Я вообще очень хорошо возраст определяю. А по вам видно, что вы коренной лондонец!  
\- Я, собственно, и не лондонец, я сейчас там живу. Недавно переехал.  
\- Вы еще и путешественник? А откуда вы переехали? С севера или с юга?  
\- Ну, можно сказать, с юга, с самого юга - я из Австралии.  
\- Австралия! - девушка мечтательно закатила глаза. - Подумать только! Как у вас все интересно. Кстати, я Джеки. А вы?  
\- Артур.  
\- Приятно познакомиться! О, а расскажите мне что-нибудь про Австралию! Вы там охотились на кенгуру?  
  
Джеки не останавливалась ни на секунду. Артур пытался выспросить что-то про ее босса, но узнать удалось немногое. Да, мистер Хоуп высокий и черноволосый. Да, ужасно старый - лет пятьдесят, наверное. Да, управляет агентством, но про его прошлое она ничего не знает, его вообще обычно про прошлое не выспросишь. Эти сведения перемежались ненужными, а вот Артур, сам не понимая, как выболтал прелестной знакомой и название своего факультета, и историю переезда в Лондон. Разве что фамилию свою удалось сохранить в тайне, и то пришлось постараться. Болтовня Джеки просто выкачивала сведения, как пылесос. Наверное, этим умением обладает каждая мало-мальски умелая сплетница. Спустя полчаса беседы у молодого человека явственно начало звенеть в ушах, и он начал склоняться к идее зайти попозже.  
\- Да вы можете сами навестить мистера Хоупа! - Джеки светилась от готовности помочь. - Он здесь совсем недалеко живет, на соседней улице. И он наверняка дома. Его и спросите обо всем.   
Артур радостно закивал. Лучше уж к Хоупу, неважно уже, Шерлок Холмс это или нет. Джеки продиктовала адрес, объяснила, как дойти и помахала рукой на прощание.   
Он вышел из "Камеи", но вместо соседней улицы зашел в кафе неподалеку.  
  
Вот она - долгожданная последняя ступень поисков. Конечно, мистер Хоуп может оказаться мистером Хоупом, а не мистером Холмсом, надо будет поискать в других агентствах, возможно, по-другому просеять информацию. Но Артур чувствовал, что этого не понадобится. У него никогда не было особенно развитой интуиции, но сейчас он совершенно точно чувствовал - он рядом.   
И что? Этот вопрос, по-хорошему, давно уже следовало задать. Что дальше, Артур Уотсон? Вот ты будешь сейчас стоять перед Шерлоком Холмсом, смотреть ему в глаза - и что? Что ты ему скажешь? Тебе ведь нечего ему сказать, вы даже не знакомы.   
Ну и что - сам себе возразил Артур. Пусть мы не знакомы. Зато он знает моего отца. И он оставил все эти знаки, а я правильно прочитал их и нашел все следы - неужели ему не интересно? А если и не интересно - и пускай. Значит, спрошу у него, в чем на самом деле заключалось то дело с Ирэн Адлер. В блоге нет подробностей, а он в курсе. Нормальный вопрос, ничем не хуже прочих.  
  
Квартира располагалась на нижнем, подвальном этаже дома. Хороший район, центр - наверняка квартиры в собственность здесь стоят дорого. Мистер Хоуп или мистер Холмс - но человек он богатый. Артур позвонил, а потом постучал, потому что звонка не услышал. Дверь ему открыли. Узкий темный коридор уводил вглубь квартиры.  
\- Есть кто-нибудь? - неуверенно произнес Артур, проходя в коридор.  
Ответом на его вопрос послужил ствол пистолета, упершийся в затылок.  
\- Я уж думала ты никогда не придешь.  
Голос принадлежал явно глупенькой секретарше из "Камеи". Только теперь не было раздражающего растягивания гласных.   
\- Еще раз добрый день, - выдавил из себя Артур. Он никогда раньше не стоял с пистолетом у затылка, и ощущение ему не нравилось, хоть и блистало новизной.   
\- Джеки, ты так и будешь стоять в дверях? - этот новый голос Артур никогда раньше не слышал, но мог поклясться, что знал, кому он принадлежит.   
\- Мистер Холмс, он...  
\- Джеки, ты, как всегда, ошиблась. Этот молодой человек не представляет никакой угрозы.  
\- Последний, о котором вы так говорили, пытался размозжить вам голову кочергой.  
\- Джеки.  
\- А предпоследний - затолкнуть вас в печь для обжига. Мне напомнить всех в хронологическом порядке?  
\- Мисс Эверетт. Немедленно прекратите пререкаться, проводите гостя в гостиную и снимите пистолет с предохранителя, раз уж собрались им пользоваться.  
Артур ощутил себя героем дурацкого реалити-шоу или семейного сериала. Но пистолет от его головы все-таки убрали и подтолкнули в спину.   
Из коридора они попали в аккуратную гостиную. Джеки все еще стояла за его спиной, но Артур больше не думал ни о пистолете, ни о девушке. В бежевом кресле перед ним сидел Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Он почти не изменился за годы. По крайней мере, Артур его сразу узнал. Худой, высокий мужчина с пронзительным взглядом серых глаз. Они не выцвели с возрастом, смотрели все так же цепко. Черные с сильной проседью пряди были завязаны в низкий хвост, но были такими же густыми, как в молодости. Морщины четче обозначили черты лица, но не изменили их. Шерлоку Холмсу, конечно, нельзя было дать тридцати лет, но стариком его назвал бы только последний зануда, полагающийся на паспортный возраст.

\- Ты очень не наблюдательна, Джеки, - Холмс по-прежнему обращался к своей помощнице. - Полагаешься на свои измышления, а не на факты. Молодой человек рассказал тебе правду, он искал знакомого своего отца.  
\- Сэр, но...  
\- Зачем смотреть фото, если не можешь запомнить лица?   
Девушка за спиной Артура тихо выдохнула, словно попыталась сдержать какое-то восклицание.   
\- Добрый вечер, Артур Уотсон, - произнес Холмс, все так же смотря Артуру в глаза. - Уже можно разговаривать.   
  
Артур молчал. Все заготовленные фразы вылетели из головы.  
  
\- Вы язык проглотили? - поинтересовался Холмс. - Одолжить бумагу и ручку?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - справился с собой Артур. - У меня есть несколько вопросов.  
Холмс смотрел на него... странно. Так смотрят на вещь, которая напоминает что-то очень важное, но сама по себе ничего не значит. И в то же время, сыщик словно не мог перевести взгляд на кого-то другого. Словно глаза отказывались переходить на другой предмет. Артуру было неуютно под этим взглядом, он как никогда ощущал на себе выражение "протереть дыру глазами".   
\- Вопросы - это нормально, - наконец произнес Холмс. - Но дело в том, что у вас есть выбор из двух вариантов. Вариант первый - вы даете мне слово, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не расскажете вашему отцу о нашей встрече. Потом выходите отсюда, садитесь в мою машину, едете туда, куда я вас отвезу, и получаете ответы на все свои вопросы. Вариант второй - я не получаю вашего слова, а вы не получаете никаких ответов. Разворачиваетесь, выходите из дома, покидаете чудесный город Эдинбург и рассказываете отцу, как вы чудесно провели время на театральном фестивале.  
\- Что мешает мне при втором варианте рассказать ему о нашей встрече? - поинтересовался Артур.  
\- Ничего.   
Холмс продолжал смотреть на него. Боже, ему точно нужны очки, этот взгляд явно может убивать. Артур отвернулся, но продолжал чувствовать этот луч напряженного внимания.  
\- У вас есть мое слово, мистер Холмс, - наконец, произнес он. - Вопрос первый: почему вы предложили мне варианты?  
Холмс пружинисто поднялся из кресла и одернул пиджак.  
\- Потому что надо быть идиотом, чтобы не предсказать ваш выбор, мистер Уотсон. Закрой за нами дверь, Джеки. Передай Дереку, что указания я оставил на столе, - он повернулся и пошел к двери. Артур заторможено повернулся вслед. Они вышли на улицу. Холмс открыл дверь неприметного серого автомобиля и уселся за руль. Подождал, пока Артур устроится на пассажирском сидении, и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил он, словно они не прерывались. - Верность слову - это ваш фамильный идиотизм - и выжал педаль газа.


	6. Chapter 6

Холмс вел машину аккуратно, ровно и умело. Они вскоре выехали из Эдинбурга и понеслись по шоссе рядом с потоком машин и автобусов, куда-то дальше на север, вдоль берега моря.  
Первые десять минут Артур сидел молча, потому что не знал, с чего начать разговор и стоит ли его вообще начинать. Холмс молчал с тех пор, как они отъехали от агентства и его, судя по всему, это нисколько не тяготило. Промучившись еще минут пять, молодой человек не выдержал.  
\- Откуда вы узнали про театральный фестиваль? - Шерлок только фыркнул, и Артур уточнил. - Вы откуда-то узнали, что я сказал отцу. Про театральный фестиваль. Откуда вы узнали?  
\- В этом мире ничего не меняется, - пробормотал детектив себе под нос и ответил уже громче - Это совершенно очевидно. Вы приехали сюда без отца, и первым делом пошли не в мое агентство, а в соседнее. Значит, он вам в ваших поисках не помогал. Надо же было вам что-то придумать, чтобы уехать в Эдинбург. Театральный фестиваль - самый простой способ.  
\- Значит, "ватиканская камея" - это что-то знаковое?  
\- Вы и так это уже поняли, зачем спрашивать? Напоминание о деле с участием Папы. А теперь помолчите, я привык вести машину в тишине.  
  
Да, очаровательные манеры Шерлока Холмса с годами не изжили себя. И все-таки, куда они направляются? Артур не слишком хорошо знал географию Шотландии, а точнее он ее вообще не знал. Пейзаж за окнами был достаточно однообразен, только однажды они проехали по-настоящему заметное место: огромный мост через широкий пролив.  
Как ни странно, Артур был совершенно спокоен. Нормальные люди вроде должны нервничать, когда их куда-то везет незнакомец. Разве что тишина немного нервировала.  
В общей сложности дорога заняла минут сорок. Артур совсем уже извелся, когда они въехали в какой-то городок. Шерлок уверенно провел машину по узким улочкам и остановился у большого каменного дома. По соседству были дома и побольше, но Артуру и этот показался излишне просторным для одного человека. Они вышли из машины, и Артур проследовал за хозяином дома в просторную гостиную с камином. Огонь не горел, но в комнате было тепло. Холмс уселся в кресло с высокой спинкой и указал Артуру на соседнее. Они оба сели, но разговор как-то не начинался. Артуру казалось, что его изучают. Отстраненно, но очень внимательно, как препарат под микроскопом.  
"Ну и ладно" - подумал он. - "Хочет молчать - пусть молчит."  
Артур, стараясь не слишком очевидно вертеть головой, окинул взглядом гостиную. Обстановка напоминала нечто среднее между берлогой холостяка и музеем всего на свете. На коротком диванчике валялся явно давно позабытый клетчатый плед, на низком столике стояло в ряд три кружки с потеками чая. В углу к стене был прислонен гарпун, на полу рядом валялся старинный водолазный шлем, а на каминной доске расположился целый ряд каких-то мелочей. На одной из стен красовалась какая-то схема, наполовину сорванная, но еще державшаяся. Но занавески на окнах, как ни странно, были чистыми, не пыльными, да и на полках пыли не наблюдалось.  
\- У вас были вопросы, - наконец напомнил о себе Холмс. Видимо, насмотрелся.  
\- Зачем вы меня сюда привезли? - спросил Артур. - Вы могли бы ответить на все на месте, не секретарши же вы своей стеснялись.  
\- Ну что ж, вы хотя бы задаете правильные вопросы... - Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла и рассеянно побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. - Я вам отвечу. Я увез вас сюда, потому что это гарантированно станет известно моему брату. И он прекратит эту абсурдную "охоту за сокровищами".  
Артур непонимающе моргнул.  
Холмс посмотрел на него с несколько наигранной жалостью.  
\- Артур... Поймите, вас же вели с самого начала. Как только вы проявили интерес к моему существованию, вам тут же приставили "хвост" и начали помогать на каждом этапе вашего исследования. Вы думаете, вам выкладывали всю информацию просто по доброте душевной? С кем вы разговаривали? С Молли Хупер? С Лестрейдом? Охотно верю, Молли вам помогла бы и просто так, но инспектор никогда не дал бы нужной информации, не проверив вас по всем статьям. Он все-таки бывший полицейский. Не говоря уже о том, что естественную реакцию на людей, интересующихся моим местонахождением, вам сегодня продемонстрировала Джеки. Майкрофт вел вас с самого начала.  
\- Но он же...  
\- Что? Вы с ним, по-видимому, встречались? - в глазах Шерлока мелькнула насмешка. - Понимаю. Он наверняка запретил вам заниматься поисками. Мой брат - самый умелый манипулятор Британии, он подобрал самые верные слова для того, чтобы заставить вас пройти этот путь до конца.  
  
Артур слушал его чуть ли не с открытым ртом. Многое, очень многое становилось на свои места. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Если бы Майкрофт Холмс действительно захотел бы перекрыть ему кислород, то Артур не нашел бы ничего и никогда. Наивно было думать, что его поиски останутся незамеченными. Но, с другой стороны, если бы Майкрофт действительно хотел помочь...  
\- Почему тогда ваш брат просто не сказал мне, где вас искать?  
Холмс досадливо поморщился.  
\- Потому что он дал мне слово, что не будет заставлять Джона разыскивать меня по всей Британии и романтично объявляться у меня на пороге. Но не мешать вашим поискам мой дражайший братец не обещал, чем и воспользовался. В любом договоре есть ловушка.  
У Артура пошла кругом голова.  
\- Погодите. А почему вы заставили его дать такое обещание?

Шерлок хотел было огрызнуться, это было видно, но, посмотрев в недоумевающие глаза молодого человека, только вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. На этот вопрос я тоже отвечу. Иначе вы, чего доброго, начнете какую-нибудь идиотскую партизанскую деятельность, якобы на благо отцу, - он поморщился. - Джон Уотсон пробыл рядом со мной достаточно много времени. И все это время он действовал, исходя из моих интересов, а не из своих. У него не было своей жизни. Меня это устраивало. Встретив вашу мать, он переменил свое поведение. После всестороннего обдумывания ситуации, я нахожу это справедливым. У него появилась своя жизнь. Ему пришлось уехать довольно далеко, но я вас уверяю, это была необходимая мера. И я уважаю его выбор. Я хочу позволить ему жить дальше так, как хочет он, а не так, как удобно мне, Майкрофту или еще кому бы то ни было. Поэтому я запрещаю кому бы то ни было пытаться повернуть его жизнь в другое русло. Советую вам это запомнить, а так же понять, что если бы Джон не принял этого решения, то вас бы на свете не было, а сам он, вполне возможно, давно был бы мертв.  
Холмсу было тяжело говорить. На первый взгляд, он был совершенно спокоен, но Артур знал цену такому спокойствию - папа выглядел так же, когда сдерживался из последних сил. Может, перенял привычку у друга?  
\- Но... - несмело возразил он. - Что если отец... что если он хочет вас увидеть?  
Холмс устало улыбнулся.  
\- Артур, если бы Джон Уотсон захотел найти меня - ему бы не потребовалось на это и двух дней.  
\- Ваши подсказки?  
\- С моей стороны это было эгоистично. Слабость. Но, поверьте мне, Джону ничего не стоило пройти по этой дороге за один день. Поэтому оставьте его в покое.  
  
С точки зрения Артура, спокойным отец никак не выглядел. Но спорить с Холмсом не хотелось. Чувствовалось, что к спорам он не расположен. Они немного помолчали. Снова. Артура начинала нервировать способность Холмса молчать помногу в любой ситуации.  
\- И что теперь? - не выдержал он.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Шерлок. - Можете остаться здесь в качестве гостя. Приезжать в Лондон вам сейчас незачем, да и подозрительно, а мне иногда требуется ассистент. Вам же было интересно, как я живу, - он криво улыбнулся. - Вот и посмотрите. На втором этаже есть гостевая спальня, в библиотеке - удобный диван, да и вообще все поверхности в доме в вашем распоряжении. Я не слишком радушный хозяин, но вы, как я вижу, неприхотливы. Так что располагайтесь.  
И этот невозможный человек поднялся с кресла и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Сбежал - как злорадно подумал Артур.  
Ситуация была прекрасная в своем идиотизме. Он находился в доме Шерлока Холмса с позволением остаться на неопределенный срок, вещи его остались в гостинице в Эдинбурге (хорошо хоть по привычке зубная щетка и прочие мелочи всегда с собой в рюкзаке), и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать в данный момент.  
Забравшись в сеть, Артур выяснил, что находится в городе под названием Сент-Эндрюс. Тут находился один из знаменитейших английских университетов, а так же, согласно великому Гуглу, именно здесь изобрели гольф. Очаровательно. Плюнув на сомнения, Артур отправился изучать дом.  
Что ему нравилось в Англии, так это огромное количество таких вот старых, бережно отреставрированных и сохраненных домов. Конечно, колонизация Австралии началась тоже не вчера, и старинные дома тоже имели место, но Артур все равно испытывал непонятный трепет. Дом Холмса был явно немного перестроен и переделан для современной комфортной жизни. Но сделано все было очень аккуратно и чисто - Артуру не удалось найти ни одного шва. Он слышал, переделка таких домов - дорогое удовольствие, да и не всегда жильцам разрешают какие-то нововведения. Впрочем, если Майкрофт действительно занимает должность в правительстве...  
Запертых дверей не оказалось, но две комнаты наверху оказались заброшенными. Там было чисто, но мебель оказалась укрыта белыми чехлами, а окна - плотными гардинами. Обжитой на втором этаже была только библиотека. Там тоже был камин, а почти все свободное пространство занимали стеллажи с книгами. Артур едва не заблудился и не свернул себе шею, рассматривая корешки и читая названия. Расставлена вся эта литература была по какой-то непонятной системе и заключала в себе огромные пласты знаний по химии, криминалистике, анатомии, медицине, графологии и, почему-то пчеловодству. Может, охвачены были еще какие-то пласты знаний, но Артур быстро понял, что от мешанины названий начинает кружиться голова и изучение прекратил. Он задумался, зачем собирать библиотеку, когда можно все приобрести в электронном виде? Холмс ведь, кажется, был очень практичным человеком. Задумавшись, он забрел на середину комнаты. Там, на массивной подставке с хитро выставленным светом стоял впечатляющих размеров террариум. Из террариума на Артура смотрела большая зеленая ящерица. По-видимому, она сочла визитера неопасным, потому что повернула голову и полезла вверх по ветке на второй этаж террариума, к небольшому бассейну. Артур, если честно, в первый раз видел двухэтажный террариум. Ящериц видеть приходилось - в зоопарке. Кажется, это была игуана. Выходя из библиотеки, он на всякий случай решил внимательно приглядываться к темным углам. Вдруг у Холмса тут еще что-нибудь водится, причем без террариума.  
Но больше животных в доме не оказалось. На первом этаже нашлась еще столовая, кухня и запертая спальня.  
Дверь рядом с кухней увела Артура на узкую лестницу в подвал. В подвале и нашелся хозяин дома. Холмс стоял у лабораторного стола с пробиркой в руке и рассматривал на свет какой-то раствор. Вспомнив посты из блога с описанием домашней лаборатории, Артур не без ехидства заметил про себя, что детектив наконец-то устроил себе филиал научно-исследовательского института на дому. Тут даже холодильник отдельный был.  
\- Не откажетесь помочь? - светски произнес Холмс, не отрывая взгляда от пробирки. Артур кивнул и на следующие несколько часов оказался вовлечен в какой-то дикий эксперимент или опыт, результатом которого стал крайне вонючий дым и проветривание лаборатории. Судьбу он искушать не стал, бестрепетно порылся в холодильнике на кухне, соорудил себе сэндвич, быстро съел его и укрылся в библиотеке. По крайней мере игуана точно не будет проводить опыты. Заснул Артур над невероятно интересной книгой воспоминаний судебно-медицинского эксперта. Среди ночи пришлось подняться, чтобы сходить в гостиную за запримеченным там пледом. Дверь спальни была по-прежнему закрыта, но из-под двери пробивался свет. Но в этот раз Артур плюнул на тайны и вернулся к мягкому дивану и таинственно мерцающему из-за стеллажей террариуму.  
...

Проснулся он от того, что рядом кто-то ходил. Почему-то из всех звуков качественней всего его будили именно шаги.  
\- Уже проснулся? Или я тебя разбудила? - по библиотеке ходила та самая секретарша из агентства, Джеки. Только теперь макияж был вполовину не таким агрессивным, а одежда не такой броской. На руках у Джеки сидела игуана.  
\- Проснулся, - соврал Артур, выбираясь из-под пледа. - А где мистер Холмс?  
\- Уехал, - Джеки пошла за стеллажи, а вернулась уже без игуаны.  
\- А как ты сюда попала?  
\- У меня есть ключи. У меня, у Дерека. Надо же кому-то смотреть за домом и гулять с Цезием.  
\- Цезий?  
Джеки кивнула на спрятанный за стеллажами террариум.  
\- Он вообще-то гулять только мне позволяет. Мистера Холмса даже кусал пару раз. Своенравный. Ты извини меня за вчерашнее. Ну, с пистолетом. Я даже не подумала, что ты можешь оказаться сыном мистера Уотсона. Обычно шефа другая публика ищет. Отвезти тебя за вещами в гостиницу?  
\- Откуда ты... - начал Артур но сбился под сочувственным взглядом девушки.  
\- Я в курсе практически всех дел мистера Холмса. Иди приводи себя в порядок и приходи на кухню, я сварю кофе.  
  
Кофе она варила хорошо, Артуру понравилось.  
\- Зачем ты притворялась? Ну, тогда, в агентстве.  
\- Дурочкой в смысле? - Джеки улыбнулась. - Хороший образ. Мне ведь Стефан сразу позвонил. Стефан Майер - пояснила она, видя непонимание в глазах Артура. - Ты к нему в "Сорок два" заходил и показался ему подозрительным. Говорю же, мистера Холмса обычно специфическая публика ищет.  
А у Стефана после последнего случая паранойя. Тогда тоже знакомый шефа появился, И Стефану досталось и всем, кто под руку подвернулся. Мало не показалось.  
Джеки быстро перебегала от посудомойки к раковине, от плиты к холодильнику - видно было, что она тут не в первый раз.  
\- Ты за домом следишь? - рискнул спросить Артур.  
\- Нет, я же говорю, забегаю иногда. Миссис Стюарт приходит убираться раз в два дня, а то тут бы все пылью заросло. Мистер Холмс не особенно с тряпками и швабрами дружит, да и дом старый, тут просто так порядок не наведешь.  
Новой информации было - хоть ложкой ешь.  
\- Ты каждому посетителю так вот все рассказываешь?  
Джеки посмотрела на него, как на идиота.  
\- В этом доме "просто посетителей" за последние лет десять ни одного не было. Так что, думаю, у тебя высокий уровень доступа к сведениям. А то, что мистер Холмс тебя тут бросил, так это обычное дело, он часто так куда-то срывается. Допил? Поехали.  
У дома был припаркован старенький, но вполне шустрый Форд. Джеки плюхнулась на сидение, повернула ключ, и машина мягко взяла с места, выезжая на дорогу.  
\- Если что, я не разделяю пристрастие мистера Холмса к молчаливой езде. Так что можешь общаться, - уведомила девушка.  
\- Если честно, не представляю, о чем, - признался Артур.  
\- Голова кругом, понимаю, - кивнула Джеки. - В твоей ситуации - не новость.  
\- Слушай, а здесь все обо мне знают больше меня? У меня такое впечатление, что вы вообще ничему не удивляетесь, а я как Алиса в Зазеркалье хожу и только рот успеваю раскрывать.  
\- Ну, знаешь, при моей работе обычно удивляться не очень получается. А ты опасности не несешь, так что переживать не о чем. Я сама заехать решила, а то шеф любит забывать разные мелочи, типа что человека в библиотеке спать оставил.  
\- Ты его шефом зовешь... - усмехнулся Артур. - А я бы подумал, что ты его дочь. Вы чем-то похожи.  
Джеки фыркнула.  
\- Ага, конечно. Я ему секретарь и помощник, а детей у него, кажется, вообще нет. Кстати, чуть не забыла, у шефа теперь новое имя, а ты его и не знаешь. Официально он Саймон Хоуп.  
\- Удобно, инициалы менять не надо, - одобрил Артур.  
\- Еще бы. Профессионал выбирал. Мистер Майкрофт. Жуткий тип, согласись. Ладно, давай что ли не о работе? А то ты меня так вынудишь всю историю рассказать, а я не горю желанием.  
  
Всю дорогу они действительно разговаривали "не о работе". Джеки все-таки умела направлять дискуссию в нужное русло - это не было прерогативой той дурочки-секретарши, которую она играла в первую встречу. Артур даже выяснил, что ее настоящее имя - Кейтлин, а Джеки - просто прозвище.  
\- В детстве была без ума от Джека Воробья. Ну, герой голливудского фильма про пиратов такой был. Не помнишь? Ну, сразу видно, что у нас разница в семь лет... Неважно, пороешься потом в фильмах.  
Разница, кстати, совершенно не ощущалась. Артур, не привыкший свободно болтать, в этот раз даже не заметил, как они доехали до города.  
Кстати, Джеки откуда-то знала и гостиницу, в которой остановился Артур, и ее адрес. Но он решил об этом не задумываться. Они взяли вещи, погрузили в машину и покатили обратно.  
\- А ты сама откуда?  
\- Я местная. В смысле, из Эдинбурга. Но у меня в Сент-Эндрюсе когда-то жил дядя, так что дорогу знаю хорошо. Мне там нравилось летом. Тихо, когда студентов нет, можно целыми днями бродить по улицам, а по пятницам ярмарка приезжает. Как будто девятнадцатый век.  
\- Ты давно работаешь на Холмса? - продолжал интересоваться Артур. Они уже проехали половину обратной дороги и петляли между зеленых холмов.  
\- Надо подумать. Лет пять, наверное.  
\- И что у вас, на все детективное агентство три человека? Ты вроде про Дерека говорила.  
\- Ну да, три. А сколько тебе нужно - целый взвод? Рутиной больше я и Дерек занимаемся, а мистер Холмс приезжает только на запутанные случаи, он банальности не любит.  
Артур окинул взглядом хрупкую фигуру девушки и попытался представить ее в роли детектива.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - ухмыльнулась Джеки, даже не поворачивая головы. - Между прочим, у меня есть лицензия на ношение оружия, и стреляю я гораздо лучше, чем готовлю.  
Молодой человек пожал плечами. Он лично пистолета никогда и в руках не держал.  
Они подъехали к дому, и только тут Артур заметил вырезанную в камне дату основания под крышей. Тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят третий.  
\- Ух ты. Девятнадцатый век?  
\- Ага, - кивнула Джеки. - А выглядит, как новый. Его мистеру Холмсу брат нашел, так что тут к моменту переезда было все в порядке.  
\- Как в кино, - признался Артур. - Я с вами со всеми себя чувствую, как в кино. Старинные дома, двухэтажные террариумы и детективные агентства. Скоро титры пойдут.  
\- Привыкай, - покровительственно похлопала его по плечу Джеки. - Ну все, я поехала.  
\- Куда?  
\- Что значит, куда? Я вообще-то работаю, если ты еще не забыл. И разбор бумаг, и прием посетителей - на мне. Если Дерек не с той ноги встал, то я нашим посетителям не завидую. Ни капли. А ты большой мальчик уже, сам справишься. Мистер Холмс приедет вечером, скорее всего.  
  
Артур еще немного почитал в библиотеке, а потом, не выдержав, вышел на улицу. Шотландское лето теплом не баловало, но в солнечную погоду вполне можно было посидеть на скамейке у дома. Для разнообразия, можно было задуматься о том, о чем Артур старался не думать. Например, почему отец совершенно не отвечает на его письма. Не то что бы Артур строчил ему отчеты на три страницы, но все-таки писал, что с ним все в порядке и все такое прочее. Обычно папа хотя бы из вежливости что-то отвечал, а тут молчал, как рыба. Неужели настолько обиделся на отъезд? Не может быть, такие обиды были совершенно не в стиле Джона.  
Скамейка возле дома была явно не самым любимым местом хозяина - ножки оплели ползучие травы, а светлое дерево явно давно не протирали. Но сидеть тут было приятно.  
Но спокойно посидеть Артуру не дали - полосатый комок меха выскочил из кустов и прыгнул прямо ему на колени, вцепляясь острыми коготками в ногу.  
\- Эдди! Эдвард! Ну где ты, несносное животное? - на дорожку вышла женщина в теплом платье и домашних туфлях. В руках у нее была лейка. - О, вот ты где, негодник. Надеюсь, он вам не помешал?  
\- Ничуть, - мужественно соврал Артур, отдирая животное от своих брюк. Кот жалобно таращил зеленые глаза и мяукал.  
Женщина усмехнулась и подошла поближе.  
\- Я помогу. Эдвард, как тебе не стыдно... - от когтей кота на брюках остались видимые зацепки. - Испортил молодому человеку брюки. Извините его, сын включил газонокосилку, а Эдвард ее почему-то совершенно не переносит. Побежал, как сумасшедший. А вы - гость мистера Хоупа? Я Браун, Натали Браун, мы соседи, - она протянула руку.  
Артур скрепил знакомство крепким пожатием. Натали на вид было лет сорок, и она напомнила ему его учительницу, которая преподавала у них в старшей школе. У той тоже были мягкие на вид темные волосы, и носила она их так же, в пучке.  
\- Да, я гощу у него. Артур Уотсон. Приятно познакомиться. И с вами, и с Эдвардом.  
Миссис Браун улыбнулась.  
\- Уж Эдвард умеет ярко знакомиться. Странно, у мистера Хоупа обычно гостей нет. Только эта девушка, Джеки и его помощник. Я часто приглядываю за домом, - пояснила она в ответ на взгляд Артура. - Мы и познакомились потому, что его игуана сбежала и заползла ко мне в сад. Не очень-то приятно он выглядел среди моих розовых кустов, надо сказать. А вы давно тут? Я вас раньше не замечала.  
\- Со вчерашнего дня, - миссис Браун вроде бы просто вела беседу, болтала из вежливости, но ее взгляд цепко и внимательно окинул Артура, словно оценивая. Интересно, у всех знакомых Холмса паранойя, или только у некоторых? - Если вы думаете, что я как-то угрожаю мистеру Хоупу, то на это меня уже проверяли.  
Натали рассмеялась.  
\- Нет, что вы. Я видела здесь Джеки, уж она-то вряд ли допустила бы того, кто угрожает мистеру Хоупу. Очень бдительная девушка. Так что это не проверка, - она погладила сидящего на руках кота. Эдвард совершенно успокоился.  
\- Тогда извините меня.  
\- Да нет, что вы. Я присяду? - Артур кивнул, женщина опустилась на скамейку рядом с ним. - Как вам город?  
С того места, где они сидели, можно было разглядеть склон за дорогой, а внизу - университетский городок, как Артуру вчера сказала Джеки. Дальше виднелись гольфовые поля и краешек моря, к которому Артур еще не спускался.  
\- Красиво. Но я просто не могу представить, как тут живется. Всю жизнь прожил в большом городе, хоть и не в центре.  
\- Ну, это кому как. Есть люди, которые любят маленькие города. Мы с мужем сначала жили в Эдинбурге, но я преподаю, мне гораздо проще жить здесь, вот и купили этот дом. И не жалуемся. Хотя Сент-Эндрюс действительно можно обойти за три часа.  
\- Если будет время - обязательно прогуляюсь. Наверное, тут хорошо тем, кто хочет уединения.  
\- Как сказать, - миссис Браун задумчиво погладила кота, тот мурлыкнул. - Когда наступает учебный год, то от студентов довольно много шума. Хотя, если ты живешь, как мистер Хоуп - можно избежать общения с людьми. Здесь не принято лезть к соседям. Мы бы и не познакомились, если бы не игуана. Так бы я и слушала его игру на скрипке, и не знала, кто он.  
\- Он еще играет?  
\- Конечно! Окна его кабинета выходят как раз в мою сторону, и в теплые дни он держит створки открытыми. И играет. Я, знаете, люблю классическую музыку. А мистер Хоуп - настоящий виртуоз. Я даже думала, что он профессиональный музыкант, пока Джеки не объяснила мне, что к чему. Она гораздо более общительна, чем он.  
Артур представил себе эту жизнь. Наверное, очень мило, если ты старичок, уставший от суеты большого города. Но Шерлок Холмс! Как он может здесь жить? Нет, безусловно, здесь чудный воздух, хорошие виды, и соседи, ценящие классическую музыку и не боящиеся игуан. Но неужели детектив, всю жизнь посвятивший суматошному Лондону смог выжить здесь, в этом тихом уголке, где не принято лезть к соседям, где можно сидеть в доме и даже никуда не выходить без крайней нужды? Неужели он довольствовался этим? И это Шерлок Холмс, который от скуки палил по стенам? Да быть такого не может.  
Они поговорили о городе. Натали посоветовала ему посетить кафе-мороженое, которое было открыто еще в начале двадцатого века и продержалось до нынешних времен на той же улице. Оказалось, дальше, у моря, есть целый собор, от которого, правда, остались одни развалины, но вид живописный. А еще Артур мимоходом выяснил, что к мистеру Хоупу действительно никто не приезжал, кроме Джеки и все того же Дерека, которого Артур лично пока не видел.  
После того, как Натали ушла, сидеть на скамейке почему-то расхотелось. Артур пошел бродить по дому.  
\- Налаживаешь контакты с соседями? - раздалось с кухни.  
\- Господи! Ну вы меня и напугали. Я не слышал, как вы приехали.  
\- Еще бы, - Холмс выглянул из кухни с чашкой в руке. - Ты был занят, очаровывая миссис Браун. А такие очевидные признаки, как мое пальто на вешалке в прихожей и следы перед домом, ты, конечно, не заметил.  
\- Я не детектив, - машинально огрызнулся Артур.  
\- Это не освобождает тебя от необходимости уметь видеть хоть что-то дальше собственного носа. Это пригождается в жизни.  
\- А вы правда играете на скрипке?  
\- Нет, включаю музыкальный центр. Разумеется, играю. Концерт устраивать не буду.  
"Похоже, он не в духе" - подумалось Артуру.  
Детектив вышел из кухни и пошел к лестнице.  
\- По возможности не отвлекай меня. Есть над чем подумать.  
...  
  
Артур проснулся от тишины.  
Он долго читал в библиотеке, потом подошел к обиталищу Цезия и даже душевно пообщался с ним. Игуана оказалась потрясающим слушателем. По крайней мере, она не перебивала. Потом молодой человек завернулся в плед и не заметил, как задремал. Разбудила его скрипка. Видимо, вопреки обещанию не устраивать концертов, Холмс все-таки достал инструмент.  
Играл он действительно потрясающе. Но, на взгляд Артура, мелодия была очень грустной. Он не был большим знатоком классической музыки, но уж боль в этой мелодии можно было различить и непрофессионалу.  
"Интересно он сам это сочинил?"  
Лежать в темноте, следить за тенями на потолке и слушать скрипку - это было какое-то новое переживание, Артур отдался ему целиком и опять не заметил, как заснул.  
А проснулся от отсутствия звуков. В доме царила оглушающая тишина, и до Артура вдруг дошло, чего он никак не мог уловить накануне. Это место не было по-настоящему домом. Уютное, хорошо обставленное, с удобными комнатами и мягкими креслами - но неживое. Их дом в Гринвиче, меньше и проще был домом, пусть приобретенным не в лучшие времена, но все-таки там слышалось живое дыхание, бился пульс. А здесь... Здесь была тишина.  
Артур ворочался с боку на бок и никак не мог заснуть. Самое дурацкое время, пять утра. За окном начинало светлеть.  
Шерлок Холмс. Спрятался в маленьком городе, завел себе игрушечный дом со всеми удобствами, но ты здесь несчастлив. Слышишь, ты, величайший ум современности? Ты здесь несчастлив, и это вижу даже я, простой и совсем не гениальный восемнадцатилетний мальчишка. Только вот что тебе еще надо? Не одного ли человека, который обитает в Гринвиче и, посмотрим правде в глаза, забывается за работой?  
Артур встал, оделся, натянул куртку, схватил рюкзак и вышел из дома.  
Он бездумно слонялся по спящему городу, разглядывая узкие улочки и витрины магазинов. Спустился вниз, прошагал по холмам и вышел к морю. Отлив обнажил берег, и беспокойные чайки кружились над камнями, разыскивая что-то между ними и отчаянно вопя. Артур спрыгнул на холодный песок и пошагал к пляжу. Он сел у самой границы, подальше от жадных волн прилива и, завернувшись в куртку, просидел так часа два или три, он не считал.  
В голове все крутилась мысль, которую он гнал от себя в процессе поисков - зачем? Зачем это все? Хорошо, Арти, ты хотел отвлечься и ты отвлекся. Ты нашел Шерлока Холмса и можешь гордиться собою столько, сколько захочешь. Ты узнал о его жизни, познакомился с его помощниками и даже соседями, ты узнал о нем, все, что мог узнать практически посторонний человек.  
И что ты будешь делать с этим бесценным знанием? Что?  
Вернешься в Гринвич прямо сейчас? Соврешь в глаза отцу, у тебя получится, он теперь мало обращает внимания на то, что ты говоришь. И вы будете жить дальше. Он будет пропадать на работе, а ты - на учебе, ты забудешь все эти поиски, выкинешь телефон Молли Хупер и будешь послушным сыном. Никогда не поедешь в Сент-Эндрюс, не будешь искать в сети сайт "Ватиканской камеи". Нет, ты можешь остаться. Попытаться найти общий язык с этим нелюдимым мужчиной, который играет на скрипке в два часа ночи так, что сердце рвется на куски. У твоего отца получилось, у тебя тоже может получиться. Ездить в гости, помогать в лаборатории, и все так же врать отцу.  
Можно и не врать. Но что получится? Кто поручится, что, увидев старого друга, Холмс не вздохнет устало и не скажет: "А, Джон, это ты...". Неужели ты веришь в то, что можно ждать двадцать лет.  
У Джона Уотсона была счастливая жизнь. А Шерлок Холмс построил себе модель счастливой жизни, как он ее понимал. Детективное агентство, помощники, хороший дом, игуана, библиотека и лаборатория, любимая работа. Наверняка это соответствовало его представлениям об идеальной жизни. Но он не был счастлив. Может, потому что вообще не умел. Но в глазах того мужчины с фотографий было гораздо больше огня, чем во взгляде этого отшельника из Сент-Эндрюса. И дело тут было вовсе не в молодости.  
Артур вспомнил песенку про падающий Лондонский мост, которую пела мама. И его опять охватило знакомое безысходное чувство, которое говорило, что мост нельзя построить заново, как бы там не пелось в песне. Если что-то рухнуло - остаются только обломки. Он вдруг увидел все свои поиски совершенно бессмысленной затеей одинокого мальчика, потерявшего мать. Делающего все, что угодно - лишь бы не слушать тишину. Что ж, ты просто пришел не по тому адресу, Арти. Здесь тишина завоевала все доступное пространство.  
...  
Он ушел с пляжа, когда окончательно продрог на сыром ветре. Зашел в какую-то открывшуюся кофейню и надолго засел за столиком с чашкой кофе и сэндвичами. Жевал, пил кофе и ни о чем старался не думать. Таким мыслям только дай шанс - заставят укатиться из города прямо сейчас. А Артур этого не хотел. Стоило ехать сюда, чтобы тут же удрать. Ну уж нет.  
После кофейни он еще раз прошелся по городу, но уже осознанно. Побродил между развалинами собора, зрелище и впрямь оказалось достойным. Под конец наше тот самый магазинчик с мороженым и там застрял, пока язык окончательно не отказался воспринимать вкус - сортов мороженого оказалось больше шестидесяти, причем вкусовые качества не пострадали от разнообразия видов.  
Объевшись мороженым, размышлять о плохом было сложно. Хотелось разве что горячего чая - немного отогреть замерзший рот. А чай можно выпить и на кухне мистера Холмса, ничего с ним от этого не случится.  
Подходя к дому, Артур уже насвистывал. Как бы там ни было, жизнь продолжалась. И можно придумать еще сотню вариантов, или с Джеки поговорить. В конце концов...  
Артур замер, не дойдя до двери. Потом сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и снова встал, как вкопанный. У дверей дома Шерлока Холмса стоял Джон Уотсон и внимательно рассматривал табличку с годом постройки под крышей.

  
\- Эээ... Привет, пап.

Доктор обернулся. Странно, у него был очень спокойный вид. Будто он приехал на встречу с Артуром, заранее договорившись обо всем.  
\- Привет, Арти.  
\- Как ты...  
\- Ты забыл фотоаппарат. Ты никогда не ездишь без фотоаппарата. И вырезку потерял в своей комнате. И вообще, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, я все-таки твой отец, если ты не забыл.  
\- Я...  
\- Все в порядке. Ты не должен был отчитываться о поездках.  
\- А... - членораздельных слов не осталось, но невысказанный вопрос Джон понял и снова улыбнулся.  
\- Помнишь ту женщину, которая приходила ко мне? Ты наверняка читал мой блог и знаешь, кто такая Ирэн Адлер. Она сказала, что она должна мистеру Холмсу услугу. И если мне понадобится информация, то у нее она есть. - Артур переступил с ноги на ногу и растерянно посмотрел на отца. Он не мог придумать, что еще сказать.  
\- Ирэн всегда была излишне романтичной, - Артур повернул голову.  
Шерлок Холмс стоял в дверях, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Излишне, - уточнил он зачем-то.  
\- С другой стороны, она просто старалась быть благодарной, - ответил Джон. - Здравствуй, Шерлок. Двадцать лет не виделись.  
Отец смотрел на друга ... странно. Как будто долгое время он что-то держал в себе, а теперь в этом больше нет нужды. Как будто своим приездом он добыл себе желанную свободу.  
\- Ты не писал, - добавил Джон. Не обвиняюще. Просто констатировал факт.  
\- Письма - глупость, - отрывисто ответил Холмс. У него в уголках губ притаилась улыбка, которая хотела вырваться, но он держал ее, не давал прорваться. - Ты же сам все понял и приехал.  
\- Через двадцать лет, Шерлок.  
Холмс все-таки проиграл сражение с мимическими мышцами и неудержимо улыбнулся.  
\- Это было не срочно.  
Словно он хотел сказать что-то совсем другое, но в последний момент передумал. И Джон его понял. И в ответ на это понимание Шерлок едва заметно двинулся вперед. Только качнулся, но что-то такое было в этом движении… А может, Артуру просто показалось. Может, ему почудилось, что теперь они всегда будут понимать друг друга правильно. Отныне и вовеки веков.  
Джон рассмеялся. А Шерлок глянул на Артура и неожиданно подмигнул.  
  
Артур почувствовал себя лишним. Он осторожно отошел, повернулся и зашагал к дороге, а потом - к автобусной станции. Никто его не окликнул. В рюкзаке был и мобильный, и деньги - все, что нужно.  
Только в автобусе он понял, что забыл ноутбук. И все вещи. Но почему-то у него было ощущение, что он будет часто наведываться в Сент-Эндрюс. А пока что можно и Эдинбург внимательно осмотреть, зайти в "Камею", выпить чашку кофе с Джеки. Мало ли дел на свете, когда двоих старых друзей надо совершенно точно оставить наедине.  
...  
На следующий день он отправил отцу смс.  
"Ты там как?"  
Ответ пришел через двадцать минут, с другого номера.  
"С ним все в порядке. А вы можете забрать свой ноутбук, он занимает свободное место на столе. ШХ"  
Артур успел только потянуться к клавишам, как пришло еще одно смс. С того же номера.  
Там значилось только "спасибо" без подписи, но Артур все равно широко улыбнулся, фыркнул и даже тихонько сказал "пожалуйста", вызвав косой взгляд старушки за соседним столиком.  
  
Впрочем, кому какое дело, если все хорошо, так?

 


	7. Эпилог

\- Шерлок! - Джон еле удерживал большую пушистую ель, и с каждой минутой это становилось все труднее. - Шерлок!  
По крайней мере просьбу Джона Холмс выполнил - в гостиной не валялось ничего постороннего. Из подвала тоже ничем не тянуло - значит, эксперименты тоже временно прекращены. Неужели в этом доме правда будет Рождество?  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Что ты так кричишь? - поинтересовался детектив, спускаясь со второго этажа. - Я пока на слух не жалуюсь.  
\- А что мне прикажешь делать, я тут уже минут десять стою с елью в обнимку, как полный идиот.  
Детектив подхватил дерево и помог осторожно прислонить к стене.  
\- Ну отпустил бы, и не стоял, - ворчливо попенял ему Холмс. - Боже, Натали явно вручила тебе самый огромный экземпляр. Что, никто больше не решился затащить в свой дом это чудовище?  
Джон шутливо пихнул его в бок.  
\- Ты невыносим. Миссис Браун выбрала нам самое лучшее дерево, я такого с детства не припомню. А ты ей даже спасибо не сказал.  
\- Брось, Натали отлично меня знает и не ждет никакого "спасибо". Дерек обещал приехать и помочь все установить. У меня, как понимаешь, никаких приспособлений для этого нет.  
\- Куда уж тебе. Ты звонил Артуру?  
\- Он обещал приехать двадцать пятого с утра. Прекрати суетиться, Джон. До Рождества еще два дня.  
Уотсон кинул взгляд на руки и обтер их о куртку.  
\- Пойду приведу себя в порядок. С такими руками на кухню нельзя.  
\- Ты что, сегодня собрался готовить праздничный ужин?  
\- Нет, умник. Но ужинать нам чем-то надо.  
Шерлок хмыкнул в ответ и направился в библиотеку. Нескольких минут выпущенному Цезию как раз хватит, чтобы забиться под шкаф.  
  
Со времени их встречи прошло уже полгода, но Шерлоку казалось, что они никогда и не расставались. Оказалось, в памяти прекрасно сохранилось все, что касалось Джона, надо было просто вытащить эти воспоминания на поверхность.  
Нет, конечно, Джон не сразу переехал сюда. Шерлок отлично усвоил урок двадцатилетней давности и ни на чем не настаивал. Он прекрасно понимал, что доктору наскучит ездить туда-сюда через полстраны и он рано или поздно примет правильное решение. Заезжать в гости раз в полгода он все равно бы не смог.  
Шерлок приезжал и к Джону, и даже провел там несколько дней, но затея ничем хорошим не закончилась. Дом Джона не подходил для троих, Шерлока волновало, как идут дела в агентстве, а Артур смотрел на них двоих большими глазами и, кажется, получал больше удовольствия, чем дети получают от посещения цирка. В результате Шерлок сорвался обратно, вернулся домой и Джон, после еще двух поездок, впервые высказал аккуратное предположение о переезде. В конце концов, они прекрасно жили вместе раньше, а Артур вполне самостоятелен, чтобы жить один. О своей работе в клинике Джон даже не упомянул.  
У Шерлока Холмса была идеальная жизнь. Он открыл свое дело и воспитал себе помощников, у которых хватало здравого смысла подчиняться тогда, когда это было нужно и возражать вовремя и к месту. У него был просторный дом с хорошей библиотекой и личной лабораторией. Ненавязчивые соседи. А теперь у него был еще и Джон Уотсон.  
Денег, скопленных за время работы, вполне хватало, а агентство приносило приличный доход. Джон, правда, поговаривал что-то на счет больницы в соседнем городке, но Шерлок не воспринимал это серьезно.

Неприятный разговор у них состоялся только один, в самом начале, и Шерлок не любил об этом вспоминать. Его тогда слишком захватили эмоции, но он хорошо понял условия Джона. Не использовать его вслепую, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Шерлок подозревал, что история с Джимом, а особенно ее окончание выльется ему во что-нибудь неприятное, но о таком сроке давности не думал.  
\- Может, тебе еще и хладного железа касаться нельзя?* - раздраженно заявил он тогда.  
\- Может, и нельзя, - упрямо сказал Джон. - Я серьезно, Шерлок. Никаких игр за моей спиной. Если уж я живу здесь, то будь любезен хоть немного учитывать мои интересы.  
\- Если только это не повредит интересам дела.  
\- Нет, так не пойдет. У тебя все вредит интересам дела. Никаких действий у меня за спиной - ты понял меня?  
Шерлок не любил, когда на него давили и, откровенно говоря, к этому не привык.  
\- А то что? - угрюмо спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - Джон вздохнул и отвел взгляд. - Вернусь в Гринвич. Буду приезжать по выходным. Шерлок, я это не ради красного словца говорю. Я уже дважды считал, что ты умер.  
\- Но я же остался жив!  
\- А Мэри умерла по-настоящему.  
Этого аргумента Шерлок оспорить не мог. Не смотря на то, что он первые годы просто ненавидел мисс Морстен, смерти он ей никогда не желал. И где-то в глубине души понимал, что, не будь Мэри, Джон ушел бы все равно. Дело было ведь не в Мэри. Шерлок жалел Джона. Он ему сочувствовал, и прятал это сам от себя, иррационально стыдился и злился еще больше из-за этой иррациональности.  
\- Хорошо, - буркнул он тогда, стараясь закончить разговор. - Я обещаю тебе.  
Джон удовлетворился этим обещанием, как ни странно. Это его доверие поражало Шерлока все годы знакомства. Джон совершенно спокойно верил его обещаниям. Наверное, поэтому Шерлок и держал слово.  
  
После этого разговора все пошло как-то значительно проще. Джон переехал, Джеки была от него в полном восторге, Натали поила чаем и угощала печеньем, а в городе он моментально оброс какими-то знакомыми. Мало того, в первый же день уборки Джон вызвался помочь, и помог на славу. Артур, приехавший на следующий день, только иронически усмехнулся:  
\- О. Я точно в тот дом попал?  
Из комнат наверху исчезли чехлы для мебели, в пустующую спальню Джон завез свои вещи, в кухне появились незнакомая чашка, какие-то миски и даже новая сковорода.  
В общем, Джон делал из обычного пространства что-то совершенно иное. Шерлока это устраивало. Он переставал чувствовать себя на свои пятьдесят пять.  
  
\- Ты что предпочитаешь? Курицу или котлеты? - Джон суетился на кухне, чем-то гремя.  
\- Все равно.  
\- Котлеты вчерашние.  
\- Мне все равно, Джон!  
\- Когда-нибудь ты научишься хотя бы минимально различать, что именно ешь, - проинформировал Шерлока доктор.  
\- Мне пятьдесят пять, меня уже поздно воспитывать, - откликнулся из гостиной детектив. Елка в углу, странно, даже не раздражала взгляд.  
\- Извини, это уже условный рефлекс.  
\- А что является подкреплением?  
\- Твое существование, скорее всего. так курица или котлеты?  
  
Они сели за стол и молча поужинали. Потом Джон начал мыть посуду, а Шерлок тщательно вытирал тарелки и ставил в сушку.  
\- Ты пригласил Джеки? - Джон еще раз провел губкой по тарелке, словно вознамерившись протереть дыру.  
\- Конечно. Она никогда не празднует с семьей, - Шерлок отобрал у него тарелку, ополоснул и принялся вытирать.  
\- Ну какая девчонка откажется провести Рождество вдали от своего парня? А Дерек будет здесь, - Джон не возражал, переключившись на чашку.  
\- Он не ее парень.  
\- Да? В таком случае он просто идиот. Наверное считает, что она влюблена в тебя.  
\- Тогда - точно идиот! - Шерлок закрыл дверцу сушки и раздраженно бросил полотенце на стол. - Джеки не может быть влюблена в меня.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Маленькие девочки не влюбляются в Санта-Клаусов, Джон. Они ждут от него подарков. Джеки Эверетт с пяти лет рассказывали о великом Шерлоке Холмсе. Расспроси ее как-нибудь. Забавная история.  
\- Сколько я еще о тебе не знаю? - поинтересовался Джон, проходя в гостиную и устраиваясь на диване.  
\- У тебя всегда есть время выяснить, - Шерлок упал рядом, его плечо оказалось очень близко от головы Джона, и тот, как обычно, этим воспользовался.  
В доме было тихо. Окажись здесь Артур, он совершенно не узнал бы атмосферу. В маленьких городках зимой тихо почти всегда, но в доме царила особая, правильная, уютная тишина.  
Шерлок пошевелился, поджал под себя ноги и слегка сдвинулся.  
\- Отвратительно домашний получился вечер.  
\- Ну, в череде последних дней один домашний вечер не повредит, - Джон подал плечами. - В конце концов, нам не двадцать лет.  
\- Никогда не понимал, что люди понимают под этим самым "не двадцать лет", - Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. - Не существует никакого возраста, Джон. Есть только степень изношенности организма. Психологические изменения вполне возможно поставить себе на службу.  
\- Ну тебе-то точно грозит вечная молодость, - фыркнул Джон. - Знаешь... - он устроился удобнее и тоже забрался с ногами на диван. Шерлок обнял его одной рукой. - Знаешь, как-то раз Мэри сказала, что если я захочу уехать к тебе - она меня поймет.  
Холмс ощутимо вздрогнул и недоуменно глянул на друга.  
\- Артуру было полтора года, она очень уставала, да и я тоже. Кризис перемены места. Она сказала тогда, что знает человека, с которым у меня никогда не было бы кризисов. И это ты. Ты ничего про нее не знал, а она о тебе знала все.  
\- Я бы хотел с ней познакомиться, - осторожно сказал Шерлок.  
\- Врешь, - беззлобно упрекнул Джон. - Не хотел бы. Но это как раз вполне нормально. Суть в том, что вы оба - цельные люди. Ты любишь свою жизнь, а Мэри любила свою. А мне повезло пожить и той, и другой.  
Шерлоку очень хотелось спросить, связался бы с ним Джон, если бы Мэри не умерла. Но он не стал - он знал ответ. Нельзя жить наполовину одной, а наполовину другой жизнью. Невозможно, не для Джона Уотсона.  
\- На прошлой неделе тебя нашел вышедший из тюрьмы отморозок. Месяцем раньше - банда воров-рецидивистов. В тюрьме устроили праздник "досади Холмсу", или у тебя был какой-то удачный год?  
\- И то и то, скорее всего,- улыбнулся Шерлок.  
Джон принялся загибать пальцы:  
\- Воры, маньяк в прошлом месяце, три отравителя, наркопритон и вымогательство. У нас очень насыщенная жизнь.  
\- Вымогателя еще не взяли.  
\- Ну, ты же все равно его возьмешь.  
В последнее время Джон часто вот так считал их дела, перечислял, словно страницы в ежедневнике зачитывал. С какой-то радостью копался в подробностях и вспоминал детали.  
\- Тебе нравится? - рискнул спросить Шерлок.  
\- Ну я же здесь.  
Холмс кивнул.  
\- Пошли спать, Джон. Я планирую закончить дела до Рождества.  
\- Пойдем.  
  
Ранним утром даже морознее, чем ночью. Шерлок вышел из спальни, на ходу поправляя свитер. Дело на полчаса - туда и обратно. Нарушать обещания под Рождество - дурной тон, но ему и так стоило больших трудов держаться весь этот тихий вечер.  
Дело о вымогательстве было и правда еще не разрешено. Загадку Шерлока решил еще вчера, но Джону говорить не стал. Он планировал закончить все до Рождества, а Джон сделал бы все, как полагается - долго, нудно, и с привлечением всей команды.  
Холмс постоял у машины, задумавшись еще на минуту. Он обещал. Ну конечно, он обещал. Но Джон поймет. Джон всегда понимает.

Хочешь насмешить богов - расскажи им о своих планах.  
  
Шерлок хлопнул дверью так, что сидевшая за столом Джеки уронила с головы наушники.  
\- Плохой день? - поинтересовалась девушка, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Аптечку, Эверетт.  
Шерлок был ужасно зол. В первую очередь, конечно, на себя. Надо было сообразить, что вымогатель запасется оружием на случай преследования. И что укрытий у него, по крайней мере, два. Наверное, Джон прав, это действительно старость. Двадцать лет назад он бы такого не пропустил. А может, и пропустил бы. Вот что значит посторонние мысли в голове. Закончить все до Рождества - вот какая была основная мысль. Непростительный идиотизм.  
\- О, мистер Холмс... - горестно проговорила Джеки, снимая с шефа верхнюю одежду и обнажая порез на плече. - Такое хорошее было пальто. И рука была тоже ничего. А почему доктор вас не заштопал?  
\- Джон не в курсе.  
Девушка приостановилась и бросила на Холмса очень выразительный взгляд. Целая тирада с восклицательными знаками.  
\- Джеки - быстро. Без чтения морали. Без трагических завываний. Позже съездишь к Джону, поможешь ему с подготовкой.  
\- А вы?  
\- А я в полицию. Теперь я его точно накрою.  
\- Ну да, первого раунда не хватило, - проворчала девушка, осторожно дезинфицируя и перематывая рану. Зашивать, как Джон, она не умела, на на первое время сгодится. Шерлок на пробу подвигал рукой, поморщился и снова натянул одежду.  
\- Шеф, - Джеки, собираясь, уже намотала на себя шарф, но внезапно повернулась к нему. - Шеф, а что мне сказать доктору?  
\- Ничего.  
Джеки вздернула бровь.  
\- Вы знаете, инспектор Хардвик наверняка ему звонил. Он и мне звонил, никак не мог до вас дозвониться, а подозреваемый неожиданно пропал.  
Шерлок остановился на застегивании пятой пуговицы. Захотелось выругаться.  
\- Да, и я знаю, куда он пропал. И как раз сейчас собираюсь просветить на этот счет инспектора Хардвика.  
\- Но...  
\- Эверетт. Машина. Мой дом. Джон.  
\- Что я ему скажу?  
\- Ничего! - рявкнул Шерлок, окончательно понимая, что спасти Рождество все равно не удастся и вообще опрометчиво было думать, что Джон ничего не узнает. А если все уже открылось, то какой смысл? Надо пойти и взять этого вымогателя, теперь Шерлок точно знал, где он сидит.  
На улице, как на зло, начал падать снег. До ужаса слащавый рождественский снег, первый в этом году.  
Вылетая из агентства, Шерлок почему-то вспомнил, что купил Джону трубку. Потому что все пожилые степенные англичане должны курить трубки, и это было бы забавно.  
  
Звонок Джеки застал его уже в полицейском участке. Вымогателя взяли быстро, на этот раз никаких досадных случайностей с ножом не было. Холмс досадливо схватил трубку и нажал на "прием". Писать информативные сообщения Джеки, не смотря на довольно неплохую голову, не умела.  
\- Да.  
\- Доктора Уотсона нет дома, мистер Холмс.  
Голос девушки звучал совершенно убито.  
\- Он вышел в магазин, и ты мне поэтому звонишь?  
\- Нет, его нет дома. Совсем нет. Там не убрано, все разбросано, как обычно у вас, елка не наряжена. А его нет.  
Шерлок отключился, не сказав ни слова.  
Джона почему-то все любили. Этот факт никак не укладывался у Шерлока в голове. Джон вызывал приязнь у всех соседей, моментально подружился с Натали и ее мужем, а через три дня знакомства сын миссис Браун уже восторженно внимал рассказам доктора про военную службу. Джеки обожала Джона почти так же, как обожала самого Шерлока, но если к Холмсу девушка относилась с изрядной долей почтительного уважения, то у Джона она иногда просто висела на шее от избытка чувств. Шерлок никогда не предполагал в своей помощнице такой эмоциональности. И, наконец, инспектор Хардвик, иногда работавший с Шерлоком, очень быстро узнал номер Джона и звонил сначала ему, а потом уже Холмсу.  
Никогда еще Шерлок так ненавидел привлекательность Джона Уотсона для всего человеческого рода. Инспектор, разумеется, позвонил Джону, когда заподозрил неладное. А Джон, конечно, сделал правильные выводы. И что теперь?  
Холмс вышел из полицейского участка, направился на вокзал, купил билет на скоростной поезд и поехал в Лондон.  
  
Это было ужасно глупо - шесть часов пути ради личной встречи. И даже не было стопроцентно известно, в Лондоне ли Джон. Но телефон Артура не отвечал, телефон Джона тоже хранил молчание, а Шерлок ехал в поезде, злился на весь белый свет и неуклонно приближался к Лондону.  
Иногда его гениальная голова просто отказывалась работать. Почему-то эти случаи почти всегда были связаны с Джоном. Личные отношения прискорбно влияют на интеллектуальную деятельность, он всегда это знал.  
Но, с другой стороны, позволить себе еще раз упустить Джона он не мог.  
Шерлок трясся в вагоне и вспоминал те дни, когда Джон только переехал. Холмс ведь тогда даже не предал словам доктора особое значение. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Джон серьезно. Он знал о Мэри, сложно было бы скрыть, но по всем законам логики выходило, что Джон никак не может переехать. Ведь это домосед Джон Уотсон, который любит Лондон, свое кресло у камина и пирожки миссис Хадсон и ни за что не променяет это на какую-то Австралию. Шерлок тогда не учел одного - этот домосед Джон Уотсон однажды уехал воевать в Афганистан.  
  
Спустя поездку на метро и на DLR, Холмс уже звонил в дверь дома Джона. Вернее сказать, дома Артура - Джон не жил тут уже довольно давно.  
Артур открыл быстро и встал на пороге, недоуменно воззрившись на визитера.  
\- Мистер Холмс?  
\- Джон здесь? - коротко спросил Шерлок, уже видя, что ошибся. Если бы к Артуру приехал отец, он бы точно ждал приезда Холмса.  
\- Да с чего ему тут быть? - удивился Уотсон-младший, отходя от двери и пропуская гостя. - Я сам к вам собирался пораньше, уже вот скоро выходить думал. Вы что, передумали отмечать Рождество?  
Шерлок отрицательно мотнул головой и заглянул в прихожую. Джона, разумеется, не было.  
\- Мистер Холмс, с вами все... куда вы?!  
Артур вздохнул, наблюдая, как Шерлок быстрым шагом направляется прочь от его дома. Судя по всему, к станции DLR. Сумасшедшие. Оба они психи - и отец, и этот его... лучший друг. Артур закрыл дверь и вынул из кармана мобильник.  
\- Алло? Дерек? Ко мне тут только что твой шеф приходил в невменяемом состоянии. Ну, разумеется, поссорились, с чего бы еще ему сюда приезжать. Встреть ты этого ненормального на вокзале. А то я боюсь, он и Эдинбург на уши поставит. Откуда я знаю, где отец? Это ты у нас детектив.  
Отключившись, он еще раз вздохнул, подошел к зеркалу и принялся снова повязывать съехавший на бок галстук. Повязал, подмигнул своему отражению и улыбнулся, вспомнив взъерошенный вид Холмса.  
\- И кому еще из нас восемнадцать, а кому пятьдесят...  
  
В Эдинбург Шерлок приехал еще более мрачным, хотя был уверен, что дальше уже некуда. Но обратная дорога его доконала. Дерек, встречавший его с видом заботливой мамаши, настроения не улучшил. Но протестовать против машины было глупо, а поэтому они вышли на улицу и Шерлок сел на переднее сидение аккуратно припаркованного "форда". Дерек пригладил темные волосы и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
\- Мистер Холмс... - почему-то все его помощники называли Шерлока именно так. Хотя ему не очень нравилось это обращение - напоминало о Майкрофте. - Помните, что вы сказали мне, когда Джеки взяли в заложники, и я настаивал на варианте штурма?  
\- Сказал, что ты неконструктивно мыслишь, - буркнул Шерлок.  
\- Вы сейчас делаете тоже самое.  
Они выехали со стоянки.  
Дерек редко позволял себе критические замечания в адрес шефа и в этой роли явно чувствовал себя неуверенно. А Шерлок думал, что лет десять назад он, скорее всего, возмутился бы этой круговой заботе, ведь не сам же Дерек пошел на вокзал, это наверняка Артур...  
\- Мы поедем к вам. Доктор Уотсон никогда бы не уехал на Рождество.  
\- Почему вы все так уверены, что знаете Джона? Это я жил с ним шесть лет.  
Дерек чуть улыбнулся. Он сейчас в кое-то веки чувствовал себя взрослее всесильного шефа.  
\- Именно поэтому, мистер Холмс, мы и уверены...  
Они молчали всю дорогу. Дерек вообще умел хорошо молчать. И почти всегда мыслил конструктивно. У дома он высадил Шерлока, посмотрел, как тот откроет дверь, и вырулил обратно на дорогу.  
А Холмс прошел в гостиную и, не включая света, уселся на диван.  
Джон не мог уехать из города, как он сразу не понял. Доверился Эверетт, как последний болван, а у Джеки плохо с наблюдательностью, это давно известно. Как все - видит, но не понимает.  
  
Джон вошел в дом минут через десять. Оглядел беспорядок и оценил несчастный вид Шерлока.  
\- Ты был у Натали? - спросил Холмс.  
Джон кивнул и остановился напротив дивана.  
\- Ну что? - поинтересовался он. - Мне собирать вещи?  
\- А чего ты ждешь? - Холмс поднял голову.  
\- Ну... - Джон неопределенно махнул рукой. - Например, ты извинишься и скажешь, что был неправ.  
\- Поездка до Гринвича и обратно тянет на извинения? - Шерлок несмело улыбнулся и приподнял брови.  
\- О. В твоем случае это полное признание всех ошибок с частичным посыпанием головы пеплом, - Джон опустился на диван рядом и тяжело вздохнул. - Ты идиот. Но, скорее всего, сам это знаешь. Ты думал, что я уеду?  
Шерлок неопределенно повел плечом, не возражая, но и не соглашаясь.  
\- Куда я уеду? Ну скажи мне, объясни мне, куда я могу уехать, господи боже! - он перевел дыхание. - Обязательно надо было делать это на Рождество? В доме бардак, а у нас на завтра куча гостей.

Шерлок оживился и вскочил с дивана. Нашарил в кармане мобильный телефон.  
\- Дерек, ты еще не доехал до Эдинбурга. Возвращайся назад. Да, это срочно. Нет, мы поедем в тот магазин... да. Брось, тебе совершенно нечего делать дома, а если ты решил признаться Эверетт в своих чувствах, можешь повременить до завтрашнего дня - во всех идиотских романтических комедиях делают именно так.  
Джон смотрел на него и улыбался. Шерлок, скорее всего, был прав - нет никакого возраста. Есть состояние тела, и есть мы сами, а стареть или нет - личный выбор каждого. Джон не чувствовал себя на свой возраст. Они поехали в ночь покупать продукты и игрушки, и наряжали елку, Шерлок разбил один из шаров и ухитрился пораниться осколком. И Дерек остался спать на диване, а в шесть утра поехал к себе в квартиру переодеваться, потому что не мог на рождественском обеде выглядеть, как пугало. А раньше, ночью, они составляли меню, а Шерлок ворчал, а Джон думал, что он точно никуда не денется из этого дома. Хватит уже. Пора когда-то найти свое место и остепениться - кому-то даже по два раза в жизни приходится. В конце концов, попить чаю с Натали и поговорить по душам - не такая уж большая цена за новую жизнь. Тогда, двадцать лет назад, Джон не выдержал - но тогда у Джона никого не было. Теперь у него были - и Артур, и Дерек с Джеки, и Натали. Не так уж много людей нужно, чтобы пережить рядом Шерлока Холмса.  
  
У них все-таки получился настоящий рождественский обед. С индейкой, разнообразными закусками, тостами, шутками и застольной беседой. Шерлок не мог припомнить подобного с детства. Да и, по правде сказать, в детстве было хуже. Здесь, по крайней мере, не было Майкрофта. Он отмечал Рождество в каких-то своих, невыразимо высоких и секретных кругах. Джон взял на себя обязанности распорядителя, направляя дискуссию, а Шерлок просто сидел рядом, с отвращением ощущая полный желудок. Хотя, индейка и правда была ничего.  
\- Начал вести блог - смеялся Артур, а Джеки недоверчиво вскидывала брови. - Всю жизнь только рисовал, и тут...  
\- Семейное, - веско обронил Дерек.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь столь же популярен, - заметил Шерлок, заработав от Джона укоризненный взгляд.  
\- А почему нет? - шутливо обиделся Артур. - Возьму вот и напишу о ваших приключениях. Папа же так и не сделал из этого изданные рассказы.  
\- Только пиши под псевдонимом, - посоветовала Джеки. - А то будет даже не смешно.  
\- Почему? Хороший маркетинговый ход, обеспечение реальности описываемых событий, - возразил Дерек.  
\- Да кому нужны реальные события? - отмахнулась Эверетт - Людям нужна сказка.  
\- Помнится, со стороны шотландской родни были какие-то звучные фамилии, - припомнил Джон. - Или ирландской? Конан, О'Коннел... Дойль.  
\- Дойль О'Коннел, - фыркнула Джеки.  
\- Артур Конан Дойль, - приосанился Артур. - А мне нравится.  
Шерлок снисходительно улыбался, сидя за столом и слушая эти разговоры. Ему было... уютно.  
...  
  
Этой ночью Артур долго не мог заснуть, хотя все уже разъехались и разошлись по комнатам. Он по привычке ночевал в библиотеке, хотя подозревал, что одна спальня все-таки свободна. На счет всего такого он отца не спрашивал и, по большому счету, его это не так волновало. Должно бы волновать - но почему-то не волновало. Может, потому что они с Джоном теперь начали общаться, как раньше - просто и спокойно, не скрываясь и не утаивая. Но он все-таки не спрашивал. Это дело отца.   
Молодой человек открыл окно, впустив немного морозного воздуха, снова закрыл и уселся в кресло. Достал ноутбук.  
Можно ведь и не писать про частные дела. Можно написать о Сент-Эндрюсе, вечно орущих чайках, о Эдинбурге и Бейкер-стрит, о Гринвиче и Австралии. О своих мыслях по этому поводу. Много о чем можно написать.  
  
 _"Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Артур и мне восемнадцать лет. Я хочу рассказать вам историю. Может, она и не правдива, но в конечном итоге мы верим только в то, во что хотим верить. Так что не все ли равно - правда это или вымысел?_  
Дело в том, что однажды мне очень захотелось найти Шерлока Холмса..."  
  
  
  
P.S.  
Спустя год Артур, не смотря на загруженность учебой, издал первый сборник рассказов о сыщике Шерлоке Холмсе под псевдонимом "Конан Дойль". Позже он выпустил еще три сборника и несколько повестей, и Лондон пережил вторую волну увлечения Холмсом. Надо сказать, что Артур честно опрашивал всех участников событий - ему помогали и Лестрейд, и Молли и даже Майкрофт. Джон участвовал в переработке историй и, как ворчал Шерлок, конечный результат был более похож на детективную сказку, чем на биографию. В общем, к биографии Артур и не стремился.  
Джеки и Дерек поженились через три года, но работу на Шерлока не оставили. Права на агентство Холмс хотел подарить им на свадьбу, но они единогласно отказались. Они живут очень хорошо, часто гостят у Шерлока с Джоном. Дела агентства так пошли в гору, что пришлось нанять еще персонал.  
Джон сумел опять собрать вокруг Шерлока прежних людей - Лестрейда и Молли. В доме теперь часто бывают гости, хоть Холмс и ворчит.  
  
Доктор с Шерлоком все так же живут в доме с видом на Университет в маленьком шотландском городке. Они, скорее всего, счастливы. По крайней мере, все их друзья и близкие в этом уверены. В садике цветет лаванда, а прошлым летом Шерлок ради эксперимента привез пару ульев и занялся пчеловодством.  
Не верите?  
Приезжайте в Сент-Эндрюс и посмотрите сами. Пчелы укажут вам верную дорогу.  
И осторожнее с Цезием.  
Он все еще кусается.


	8. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приквел. История появления Джеки в жизни Шерлока

 

_Посвящается А. У.  
Если с того света можно что-то услышать, надеюсь, ты улыбаешься._

  
  
Из гостиной падает луч света. Он длинный, узкий, как лезвие ножа.   
\- Мамочка... - маленькая девочка выбирается из своей комнаты и идет по этому лучу света, как по канату, который готов вот-вот порваться. - Мамочка...  
\- Что, милая?  
В гостиной светло, но девочке кажется, что света слишком мало, а гостиная слишком большая для этого маленького света.   
\- Мамочка, а когда придет папа?  
Женщина, сидящая в кресле, старается скрыть слезы. Она сажает девочку себе на колени и гладит по голове.  
\- Папа уехал, Кэти. Но он обязательно вернется, девочка моя. Обязательно.  
\- Скоро? - девочка трет глаза. Ей очень хочется спать, но узнать, когда придет папа, гораздо важнее.  
Женщина улыбается, не замечая сбегающих по щекам слез.  
\- Конечно, скоро, милая.   
\- Очень скоро - раздается от дверей. Женщина вздрагивает и поворачивается на голос. У входа в гостиную стоит глава семьи и улыбается.  
\- Папа! - взвизгивает девочка и, слетая с колен матери, несется к отцу. Тот подхватывает ее на руки.  
\- Ты почему еще не спишь, принцесса? - папа улыбается и относит ее в кровать.  
В тот вечер родители долго разговаривают, Кэти слышит их через приоткрытую дверь. Мелькают какие-то непонятные слова - "доказательства", "обвинение", "тюрьма".   
А еще она впервые слышит имя.  
"Шерлок Холмс".  
Через несколько дней папа показывает ей на мониторе компьютера фото высокого черноволосого мужчины.  
\- Это мистер Холмс, детка, - говорит отец. - Он очень помог мне. Запомни его хорошенько, чтобы у тебя была возможность сказать спасибо, если ты его встретишь.  
У мужчины на фото угрюмое выражение лица. Воротник пальто подчеркивает острые скулы, а ветер развевает волосы. Он смотрит в сторону и чуть кривит губы.   
В этот день она впервые видит Шерлока Холмса. И запоминает на всю жизнь.   
\- Папочка, а кто такой мистер Холмс?  
\- Он детектив, Кейтлин.   
\- А кто такие детективы?  
\- Как бы тебе сказать...  
Через неделю Кэти знает много историй о Шерлоке Холмсе. Все они взяты из блога его друга и творчески переработаны отцом.   
Через месяц истории кончаются, и папа начинает пересказывать дочери истории о Питере Уимзи и мисс Марпл.   
Через три месяца Кэти заявляет, что будет детективом, когда вырастет. Мама и папа не очень-то в это верят.   
Еще через неделю девочка посмотрит "Пиратов Карибского моря" (старый диск, завалявшийся на полке) и начнет играть в Джека Воробья. Получит прозвище "Джеки" и игрушечный меч и треуголку на Рождество.   
Но Шерлока Холмса не смогут затмить ни Джек Воробей, ни литературные детективы.  
Но это будет потом. А пока Кэти внимательно рассматривает черноволосого мужчину на фото. А он смотрит в сторону. Но это ненадолго.  
  
...  
\- Папа, мы зайдем в кондитерскую?  
Девочка вместе с отцом только что вышли из магазина и теперь направлялись к остановке автобусов.  
\- Нет, мама обещала зайти туда и принести тебе пирожное.   
Кэти кивнула - мама всегда выполняла обещания. Она готова была уже послушно следовать за папой, как вдруг...  
За столиком небольшого кафе сидел высокий черноволосый мужчина и читал газету. У него были усы, волосы были прямыми, а глаза - карими. Но Кейтлин все равно узнала Шерлока Холмса. Дети умеют смотреть за маскировку, особенно если они видят кого-то, кто стоит где-то между Санта-Клаусом и Зубной феей по степени восхищения. Холмс кинул на девочку внимательный взгляд. Кэтти быстро отвернулась и дернула папу за рукав, намекая на то, что хочет идти побыстрее.  
Она была еще маленькой, и даже не прочла еще всех книг про лорда Уимзи, но подозревала, что если кто-то, кто стоит между Санта-Клаусом и Зубной феей, прячется в Эдинбурге, меняя внешность - не стоит выдавать его секрет.  
В этот день она впервые видела Шерлока Холмса вживую.  
А еще именно тогда ее познакомили с дядей Алексом, только что вернувшимся из Германии. Круг, который когда-нибудь обеспечит Шерлока Холмса личной помощницей, замкнулся именно в тот день, но начал работать позже. Гораздо позже.  
...  
Если рассматривать нашу жизнь, как систему бесконечных тропинок с крутыми поворотами, то очень скоро становится ясно - поворотом может быть просто шаг в сторону. Сколько тропинок сплелись, чтобы вы поступили в Университет? Какая именно дорога привела вас в то самое место и в то самое время, что бы вы встретили любовь всей жизни? Какой именно поворот привел Джеки к Шерлоку Холмсу?  
Тропинка может быть уступчивой и мягкой, а может петлять, как заяц, но неизменно только одно - во время поворота ты чувствуешь себя очень паршиво.  
  
Из гостиной в комнату падал луч света, узкий, как лезвие ножа. В освещенную полосу попали ручка сумочки, карандаш, ножка стула и стеклянный глаз глупой старой Сьюзи, нелюбимой куклы. Джеки смотрела на Сьюзи и ощущала себя такой же брошенной, ненужной, неспособной даже передвинуться, чтобы избежать света, бликующего на зрачке. Джеки не любила кукол с тех пор, как увидела первую музыкальную шкатулку.  
Темный потолок ответов на вопросы не давал. Разве что крутил, как на экране воспоминания, словно подвыпивший монтер, пускающий вразнобой куски фильма.  
  
У дяди Алекса был дом в Сент-Эндрюсе. Небольшой, но маленькой Джеки он казался огромным. Алекс собирал разные механические игрушки - и старинные, и не слишком. Чинил, приводил в порядок и оставлял себе, собирая на чердаке. Впервые взобравшись на чердак по шаткой лесенке, Джеки обомлела - перед ней было целое царство железных дорог, крошечных заводных поездов, музыкальных шкатулок и прочих вещей, которые в век электроники считались мусором. Но здесь они словно обретали какое-то другое, тайное значение. Становились чем-то качественно иным.   
Еще у дяди был легкий характер и много свободного времени. С тех пор, как он вернулся из Германии обратно на родину, младшая сестра то и дело отправляла дочку к нему. А потом Джеки начала уезжать сама - от ссор, от маминых придирок, от упреков отца. Родители, конечно, бесились, но сделать ничего не могли.   
В свои девятнадцать Джеки Эверетт точно знала, что у нее как минимум два отца, и можно поспорить, кто из них лучше - названный или биологический. И, кстати, Алекс никогда не отказывался слушать о Шерлоке Холмсе.  
Джеки прочла весь блог доктора Уотсона, изучила фанатские сайты и провела в Лондоне неделю, собирая информацию. Она знала почти все. Даже то, что Шерлок Холмс преспокойно живет на соседней улице, называя себя Саймоном Хоупом. От этого было как-то спокойнее. Как будто по соседству обитает Санта Клаус, и ты точно знаешь, что в этом году была хорошей девочкой.   
...  
 _\- Смотри, я починил ее на днях.  
Алекс стоял на коленях и держал в руках старинную шкатулку. По улице города (дома, намалеванные на жести, кое-где гравировка) вышагивал шарманщик. Одна нога была раньше опасно искривлена, но дядя все поправил.  
\- Похож на крысолова, правда?  
\- Тот был с дудочкой, - поправила Джеки.  
\- Это не так важно, тебе не кажется? Условности. Какие планы на Рождество?  
Они сидели на чердаке при свечах. Мама, еще когда любила бывать тут, ворчала, мол, сожжете весь дом.  
\- Как будто не знаешь. У тебя в этом году утка или гусь?  
Алекс улыбнулся.  
\- Гусь. Хочу быть традиционным.  
\- Я вернусь к Рождеству.  
Джеки завела шкатулку, и шарманщик отправился в путешествие по бесконечной улице, под заунывную мелодию.   
\- Как твой Холмс?  
Девушка закатила глаза.  
\- Эй, он не мой. И что с ним будет? Живет на той же улице. И не шути больше на счет продажи информации в "Миррор", я и обидеться могу.  
\- Я просто думаю, что тебе пора с ним познакомиться.   
\- Ага. Офигенный разговорчик. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Кейтлин, - Джеки для убедительности похлопала глазами. - Вы меня не знаете, но я очень, очень люблю вас, мистер Холмс, сэээр... Тьфу.   
\- В таком изложении - действительно тьфу, - от души согласился Алекс. - Возвращайся к Рождеству, и мы обсудим это еще раз.  
  
_  
  
Джеки вернулась к Рождеству.  
Только вот Алекса больше не было.  
И некому было сказать, что, возможно, девочки очень нуждаются в Санта Клаусе, но вот Санте они вряд ли нужны. И что Джеки не только любит мистера Холмса, но и уважает его право на одиночество.  
  
 _\- Мне очень жаль, мисс... - инспектор Брэдли виновато пожал плечами, словно извиняясь. - Это несчастный случай. Каждый может сломать себе шею, спускаясь по крутой лестнице без фонаря.  
\- Да он сто лет не спускался в подвал! Там все пылью заросло! Алекс боялся темноты, он никогда бы не вышел без фонаря.  
\- Извините, мисс...  
Джеки ушла из полицейского участка, хлопнув дверью так, что зазвенели стекла. Несчастный случай. Идиотские копы.   
Это должен был быть паршивый день. Она сразу поняла, что случилось, как бы мама не прятала глаза. Они хотели сказать ей после Рождества, чтобы не портить праздник! И даже не написали!   
\- Ты бы расстроилась, солнышко, - виновато сказала мама.  
Конечно. А так она ни капли не расстроилась.  
Джеки решила вечером напиться, не смотря на свои девятнадцать, но получилось только прорыдать дома.  
_  
  
Запиликал телефон.  
\- Ало?  
\- Кэтти, милая...  
\- Здравствуйте, тетя Синтия, - мрачно сказала Джеки.  
\- О, мне так жаль на счет Алекса, дорогая... вы всегда были так дружны. Может, ты приедешь к нам на Рождество? У нас гостит сын моей троюродной сестры, Мартин, такой милый молодой человек...  
\- Спасибо, тетя, я останусь в городе.  
\- Ну, как хочешь, милая... извини.  
  
Из кухни пахло шоколадом. Мама напекла брауни. Алекс тоже любил их готовить. А потом они сидели перед огромной тарелкой с лакомством и запивали его теплым молоком. И Алекс все проходился на счет девичьей фигуры, а Джеки смеялась, что теперь хотя бы не будет походить на жердь.   
Странно, какое значение приобретают воспоминания, если главное действующее лицо на том свете.   
  
_Они всегда праздновали Рождество вместе. Алекс показывал свои новые игрушки, а ночью они забирались на чердак и запускали старинную железную дорогу. Включали освещение, зажигали свечи, и маленький нарядный поезд отправлялся в путешествие по сказочным городам, мимо огромных музыкальных шкатулок и металлических игрушек.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты будешь приезжать сюда со своими детьми, - Алекс покачал в пальцах бокал с глинтвейном. - И твой муж будет помогать мне ремонтировать поезд.  
\- Почему? Может, ему не понравятся механические поезда.  
\- Шутишь? - Алекс усмехнулся. - Он женится на девчонке, которая в двенадцать лет мечтала стать частным детективом. Конечно, он будет любить механические поезда!  
Они рассмеялись.   
\- Может, твой мистер Холмс тоже что-то дельное подскажет.  
\- Он не мой! И к чему ему приезжать сюда на Рождество?  
Алекс пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Может, потому что если на свете девочка, которая в десять лет написала Санте письмо, где просила попросить мистера Холмса покататься с ней на коньках в парке?  
Джеки пихнула его в плечо.  
\- Ты все время будешь мне напоминать?  
_  
  
Мама с папой уехали в Швейцарию. Они уже года три не праздновали Рождество дома. Не отменять же поездку. Они предлагали докупить билет, но Джеки отказалась.   
Снова запиликал телефон.  
\- Эй, Джекс! Я понимаю, что уже поздно, но может, ты все-таки приедешь в Лондон? Салли сделала что-то из еды, и это даже съедобно! - на заднем плане раздалось суровое "Амелия!", кто-то засмеялся.  
\- Мел, тебе звонила мать, да? Рассказала про Алекса?  
\- Эм... нет. Папе позвонил инспектор. По другому делу. Короче, неважно. Серьезно, Джекс. Я знаю, что ты будешь делать - валяться на диване с суровым выражением лица. Сегодня же Рождество.  
\- Спасибо, Мел. Но серьезно, я останусь.  
\- Ну, как хочешь. Кстати, твой сыщик всегда любил китайскую кухню, - Амелия Лестрейд понизила голос. - Просто... ну почему бы не использовать шанс?  
\- Спасибо, Мел.  
\- Звучит как "пошла к черту". Ладно-ладно. Извини. Держись там.  
  
Амелия была старше и, строго говоря, познакомились они сначала не с ней, а с ее отцом. Он тогда еще работал в полиции, а Джеки приехала в Лондон выяснить кое-что о Шерлоке Холмсе. Но самостоятельные расследования у нее всегда получались не ахти. Знакомство состоялось, а потом переросло в дружбу. Как минимум, потому что Амелия хорошо умела хранить секреты.  
  
Она поднялась с дивана и побрела на кухню. Налила стакан молока и пошла в гостиную, к елке. Подарки аккуратно лежали один на другом, что бы ничего не перепутать. Джеки пересчитала свертки и нахмурилась. Откуда еще один? Обычно мама и папа забирали свои подарки, что бы открыть их пусть в другой стране, но на Рождество. Оставалось только то, что предназначено Джеки. От папы и от мамы. А третий тогда откуда?   
Она опустилась на колени. Вот от мамы - открытка с ангелом на коробке. Папа просто подписал сверток маркером от руки. На третьем подарке на ленточке болталась картонка с изображением пушистого котенка. Надпись гласила: "Джеки Эверетт от Алекса". У девушки задрожали руки.   
Алекс никогда не присылал подарки раньше Рождества. Никогда, за всю историю их знакомства. Он мог приехать позже и вручить лично, но до тех пор все подарки оставались спрятанными в его доме. К чему, интересно, ему готовить и привозить подарок заранее? Наверное, по той же причине, по которой спускаются в темный подвал без фонаря.   
Джеки сорвала упаковку. Кто бы сомневался - это была музыкальная шкатулка. Она повернула ключ.   
Маленький черноволосый эльф медленно скользил по глади нарисованного пруда под старинную, смутно знакомую музыку. Эльф был маленький, но был так искусно сделан, что казалось, он сейчас распахнет длинные стрекозиные крылья и улетит. Ключ повернулся последний раз, и эльф замер, неловко наклонившись в самой середине своего танца. Джеки быстро сделала еще пару оборотов. Танец продолжился.   
  
Когда она посмотрела на часы, выяснилось, что в мире прошло около семидесяти минут. Джеки закрыла шкатулку, вытерла слезы, потом посмотрелась в зеркало и пошла в ванную - умываться. Вытерев лицо, она накинула пальто, натянула ботинки, прихватила с вешалки шарф и, сунув шкатулку вместе с упаковкой в карман, направилась на улицу.  
Говорят, что в Рождество происходят чудеса. Когда такое говорят с детства, то к двадцати годам это становится одной из непреложных истин. Конечно, большинство чудес мы делаем сами. Но Рождество - отличный повод для того, что бы решиться на небольшое чудо.   
По крайней мере, если тебе светит только плакать над музыкальной шкатулкой.  
  
\- Привет, Сэм.  
\- Здравствуйте, мисс Джеки. Вам как обычно?  
\- Большой обед. Хороший. Рождественский. Можно с десертом. С собой.  
\- На одного?  
\- На двоих, Сэм.  
И к черту китайскую кухню. В мире должны быть перемены.  
...  
  
Рождество выдалось снежным до безобразия. Не улицы, а сплошная пастораль. Шерлок выключил ноутбук, убрал бумаги в сейф и опустил жалюзи. Дерека он отпустил еще вчера, хотя, по правде говоря, не представлял, что тому делать в пустой квартире - родственников у помощника не было. Но Дерек попросил выходной на Рождество и Шерлок не стал отказывать. Он давно уже принял решение о необходимости некой социализации.   
Как там Джон, интересно?  
Он запер дверь агентства, критически глянул на вывеску. Надо подновить, а может, заказать другую в той дизайнерской фирме за углом. Хозяин должен ему услугу, вот пусть и отрабатывает.   
Снег похрустывал под каблуками ботинок. До дома было недалеко, в свое время он снял помещение через квартал от квартиры, что бы успевать до работы немного пройтись, но не брать такси.   
У Шерлока дома стояла украшенная елка. И даже гирлянды были развешаны по стенам. И венок на двери тоже забыт не был. Отчасти, он хотел сделать приятное домовладелице, а отчасти поддался привычке.   
Интересно, как украшает свой дом Джон?  
У него вошло в привычку иногда думать о Джоне, как о герое фильма, который нравился в детстве. В последнее время появилось еще глупое желание написать, но Шерлок прекрасно понимал несвоевременность эпистолярных упражнений в данной ситуации. Что бы он написал? "Привет, мне сорок девять и я по тебе скучаю"? Он не боялся отповеди или молчания. Просто для всего на свете наступает момент, когда можно с уверенностью сказать - уже поздно.  
Под елкой обнаружился подарок от миссис Хиггинс. Похоже, Шерлоку везло на пожилых леди с фамилией на "Х". В свертке был свитер. Темно-синий, явно дорогой, оптимально подходящий Шерлоку. Что ж, со вкусом у миссис Хиггинс было все в порядке.   
Он налил себе вина и собрался уже выйти из кухни, как вдруг в дверь позвонили. Сначала он решил не открывать. Даже самый упертый клиент не пойдет к нему в Рождество, все-таки он детектив, а не травматолог. Все, кроме увечий, вполне может подождать дня два. Друзей у него не было, а родственники в количестве одной штуки остались в Лондоне.   
Звонок повторился и, судя по нетерпеливому визгу, кнопку отдавили основательно и уходить не собирались.   
С другой стороны, заняться все равно нечем.  
Идя к двери, Шерлок даже не допускал мысли о том, что это Джон. Почти не допускал.  
...  
Странно, но ни в ресторане, ни по дороге Джеки не растеряла решимости. Она спокойно лавировала в потоке людей с многочисленными пакетами в руках, без ошибок вспомнила номер дома и быстро поднялась по ступенькам крыльца.   
Дверь открылась только после второго звонка.  
"Он не изменился" - мимолетно подумала девушка. Да, Шерлоку Холмсу сейчас нельзя было дать тридцати, в длинных волосах проглядывали седые нити и морщин прибавилось, но для Джеки он оставался тем же мужчиной, каким она увидела его в первый раз, на фото.   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, - проговорила она.  
\- На табличке у входа другое имя, - голос оказался другим, не таким, как на записях. Ниже и мягче.  
\- Но мы же оба знаем, что оно не ваше.   
\- Зачем вы пришли? - резко спросил он.  
\- Праздновать Рождество, - ответила Джеки.   
Шерлок окинул ее внимательным взглядом и нахмурился.  
\- Назовите мне хоть одну причину, по которой я должен пустить вас в дом.  
Джеки решительно сдула с глаз челку.  
\- Потому что вы Шерлок Холмс. Потому что вы живете на этой улице вот уже почти пятнадцать лет, а я знаю об этом с тех пор, как мне было пять. Вы переехали в Эдинбург из Лондона и первое время даже гримировались, что бы остаться неузнанным. Как-то вы спасли от тюрьмы моего отца, но вряд ли это помните. В детстве мне рассказывали про вас сказки. Я не могу назвать вам причин - их не существует. В пакетах - ужин. Я знаю, что вы любите китайскую кухню, но итальянская тоже хороша.   
Шерлок посмотрел на нее еще раз, уже внимательнее, сильнее хмуря брови. А потом открыл дверь и пропустил внутрь.  
Сложно сказать, почему он это сделал. Холмс привык объяснять самому себе свои поступки, но конкретно этот объяснить затруднялся. Возможно, дело было в задачах социализации. Согласно общепринятому мнению, нельзя просто так выгонять людей, пришедших отмечать Рождество.   
Возможно, ему просто стало любопытно. Он знал, что у этой девушки (примерно двадцать лет, не замужем, есть кошка) недавно умер кто-то близкий. Скорее всего, мужчина - отец, может быть брат. Он знал, что девушка принадлежит хорошей семье, воспитана и образована. Но это мало помогало. Он не мог понять, зачем такой девушке после трагедии идти к Шерлоку Холмсу праздновать Рождество, даже если она принадлежит к племени его фанатов (боже, он думал, их давно уже нет!).   
А возможно, истинная причина была в том, что Шерлок сейчас как никогда понимал ту запись, самую первую запись в блоге Джона, сделанную до их встречи.  
  
 _"Со мной ничего не происходит."_  
  
С Шерлоком давно уже ничего не происходило. Ничего из того, что так любил описывать Джон в своем ужасно популярном блоге. Как будто вместе с Джоном исчезли все сумасшедшие клиенты, которые прибегали к нему со всего города. К нему не перестали приходить. Но это были другие клиенты - степенные люди. Они могли приносить интересные загадки, но ничего заполошного, внезапного, необыкновенного в них не было.   
А как странно ведет себя Шерлок Холмс, когда ему становится скучно, отмечал не только доктор Уотсон.  
К тому же девушки, которым в детстве рассказывали сказки про консультирующего детектива, к нему еще точно не приходили.  
Позже он думал, что просто очень сильно удивился. Настолько, что впустил гостью.  
  
Они с Джеки уселись напротив друг друга в гостиной.   
\- Итак, ты пришла ко мне отмечать Рождество, - проговорил Шерлок.  
Джеки кивнула.  
\- Знаешь, я не очень хорош в этом. Ты могла бы найти другую кандидатуру.  
\- Мне не к кому идти.  
\- Учитывая, что мы с тобой незнакомы, я бы сказал, что ты безумно одинока.   
Девушка пожала плечами.  
\- Один хороший человек давно говорил мне, что я должна к вам зайти...  
\- Учитывая, что этот человек, судя по всему, недавно сошел в могилу, ты очень своевременно следуешь советам.   
\- Я всегда немного опаздываю, - Джеки криво улыбнулась. Странное дело, но язвительность Холмса не раздражала, как кудахтанье родственников. - Слушайте, мистер Холмс. Вы будете ужинать? Я клянусь, это отличная еда. Мы просто поужинаем, а потом я уйду, хорошо? Это звучит, как бред, но мне правда нужно было пойти именно к вам.  
Шерлок побарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла. Итак, социологический эксперимент. Рождество предписывает быть добрыми к ближним. Что случится, если не выгнать из дома заплаканную девушку?  
\- Хорошо. А потом ты расскажешь мне истинную причину, по которой ты сегодня накинула наспех одежду, сунула в карман что-то ценное и прибежала к частному детективу. Потому что в кармане пальто у тебя явно не мой рождественский подарок.   
\- Договорились, мистер Холмс.  
...  
Шерлок отложил вилку и наполнил бокал вином. Потом поднялся, достал из буфета второй бокал и налил вина Джеки. Ужин был неплох. Гостья тоже вела себя прилично - говорила мало и замечания ее относились исключительно к еде. Обычно Шерлок не общался со своими фанатами настолько близко, что бы разговаривать наедине, но подозревал, что они бы вели себя по-другому.   
\- Кто это был? - просил Шерлок, увидев, что девушка закончила ужин.  
\- Что? - непонимающе отозвалась Джеки.  
\- Кто у тебя погиб? Отец? Нет, скорее всего, не отец, такие вещи переживают с семьей, ты бы не сбежала из дома... Кто?  
\- Дядя.  
\- Я так и думал. И в чем же странность?  
Джеки откинулась на спинку дивана и пригубила вино.  
\- Я понимаю направление ваших мыслей, но я действительно пришла не за помощью. Дело в том, что эта квартира - единственное место, где мне гарантированно не будут сочувствовать и плакать вместе со мной. А значит единственное место, где у меня есть хотя бы малейший шанс не прореветь все Рождество.   
Холмс покачал головой.  
\- Ведь была же странность, верно? - Шерлок словно не заметил ее реплики.  
\- Но я...  
\- Мисс Эверетт! У маленьких девочек есть только два вида героев, сказки о которых они помнят до сознательного возраста: прекрасные принцы и благородные спасители. Насколько я вижу, романтического интереса я у вас не вызываю, но скрытый восторг в ваших глазах, проявленный не смотря на трагические обстоятельства, говорит о том, что вы не солгали на счет сказок. А к благородным спасителям ходят за помощью. Так что давайте сэкономим время. И если вы хотите спросить меня, откуда я знаю вашу фамилию - у вас из кармана торчит подписанная открытка.  
Джеки машинально заправила в карман карточку от Алекса, на которой действительно значилось ее имя.   
\- Алекс был прав, - помолчав немного, сказала она. Шерлок непонимающе приподнял бровь. - Мой дядя был прав, - пояснила Джеки. - Когда советовал познакомиться с вами. Странность была, мистер Холмс. Я говорила в полиции, но им там не до моих измышлений.   
\- Расскажите все по порядку.   
Джеки глотнула вина.  
\- Алекс - мой дядя по матери. Он долгое время жил где-то в Германии, но не очень любил об этом говорить. Кажется, женился на немке, уехал к ней, а потом они расстались. Он приехал обратно, купил дом в Сент-Эндрюсе. У него были деньги, здесь он работал реставратором на полставки в одной фирме. И вчера, когда я приехала в город, мама сказала, что Алекс умер. Они говорят - несчастный случай. Он пошел в подвал, споткнулся на лестнице и упал. Сломал шею, - Джеки поежилась и отпила еще вина. - Только это совершенно неправдоподобно.  
\- Почему ты так считаешь?  
\- Скажите, мистер Холмс, если бы вы боялись темноты - вы бы пошли в подвал без фонаря? Алекс боялся темноты, и подвалы не любил. Детская психотравма, плохие воспоминания. Он без фонаря ни в одно темное помещение не входил, никогда. У него в этом подвале и не было ничего. Совсем ничего, мусор только. Если бы он слетел с лестницы на чердак, я бы еще поверила. Но идти в подвал, да еще без фонаря... И он прислал мне подарок на Рождество. Заранее, - она вынула из кармана шкатулку и поставила на стол. - Алекс никогда не дарил ничего заранее. Даже если сам уезжал. Никогда, ему проще было по почте послать.   
Шерлок откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Глаза его ни на минуту не переставали изучать Джеки.   
\- Что говорит полиция? - спросил он.  
Джеки пожала плечами.  
\- Ничего. Несчастный случай. А я - истеричка, не умеющая пережить потерю.  
Холмс фыркнул.   
\- Есть ключи от дома?  
\- Да, есть. Мы поедем туда прямо сейчас?   
Шерлок бросил на нее короткий взгляд.  
\- А у тебя есть предложение подождать? Как фамилия твоего дяди?  
\- Уилферн. Алекс Уилферн. Но что нам делать в доме? Там была полиция...  
\- Она не нашла главного.  
\- Чего?  
\- Мисс Эверетт, твой дядя считал тебя более сообразительной. Если он послал тебе подарок раньше срока, значит, он хотел, что бы ты обратила на это внимание. Значит, полиция не нашла главного - послания, которое он тебе оставил. По крайней мере, мне хочется думать, что это было осмысленное действие. Но реставратор и механик не мог быть совсем уж идиотом, - он постучал пальцем по шкатулке. - Одевайся и поехали.  
Джеки вскочила из кресла, едва не расплескав вино. Через минуту она уже снова была в пальто и шарфе. Шерлок разговаривал по телефону.  
\- Инспектор Хардвик? Это Шерлок Холмс. Вы обещали мне содействие. Да, я в курсе, что сегодня Рождество, спасибо. От вас требуется всего лишь звонок вашему коллеге. Труп мужчины, поступил недавно, из Сент-Эндрюса, официальная причина смерти - несчастный случай. Алекс Уилферн. Мне нужно разрешение на осмотр. Я верю, что вы сделаете все возможное. До скорого, инспектор.   
  
Позже, когда они ехали в машине, Джеки думала, что чего-то подобного она и хотела в детстве - расследования вместе с Шерлоком Холмсом. Но, разумеется, не расследования смерти любимого дяди. Впрочем, это лучше, чем рыдать на руках у родственников. Глаза предательски увлажнились, но она тут же вытерла слезы платком. Не реветь, Эверетт. Реветь будешь на похоронах.   
Первым делом они все-таки поехали в морг. Джеки совершенно не представляла, где они находятся - перед фарами кружился снег, и иногда мелькали по обочинам редкие дома. Потом они остановились - и вот уже фонари освещают вход в широкое приземистое здание. Они поднялись по ступенькам, прошли коридор. Навстречу им вышел заспанный мужчина в халате.  
\- Я Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Да, инспектор звонил мне... Послушайте, зачем вам осмотр, я думал, полиция уже все сделала. Я писал отчет и...  
\- И я хочу посмотреть еще раз, - перебил Шерлок.   
\- Ну, хорошо. Идемте со мной.  
Джеки затормозила у дверей прозекторской. Холмс вопросительно взглянул на нее и нахмурился.  
\- Я подожду здесь.  
Шерлок пожал плечами и вошел внутрь. Интересно, он правда думал, что видеть труп любимого дяди на Рождество - лучшее из развлечений? В любом случае, Джеки не смогла бы исполнить обязанностей доктора Уотсона.  
Холмс появился минут через пятнадцать, с крайне задумчивым выражением лица. Мужчина в халате не вышел их проводить.  
\- Вы что-то узнали? - Джеки поднялась ему на встречу.  
\- Да, кое-что... Надо проверить. Ключи от дома у тебя с собой?  
\- Да, они на общей связке... Но что...  
\- Я не имею привычки оглашать свои выводы до формирования теории, - проговорил Шерлок, толкая дверь и впуская в коридор шальные снежинки.  
\- Окей... - пробормотала Джеки.  
Машину Холмс водил превосходно, девушка даже немного задремала, так мягко они вписывались в повороты. Детектив попросил ее назвать адрес, но совершенно проигнорировал предложение показать на карте маршрут или подсказать, как доехать. Джеки пожала плечами - в конце концов, ему виднее, а рождественский вечер и так уже полетел в тартарары, чего уж теперь беспокоиться.   
  
Алекс жил на окраине города, хотя, по правде говоря, городок был таким маленьким, что "окраина", как и "центр" были понятиями очень условными. Холмс остановил машину и, выйдя, Джеки узнала дом, у которого обычно сворачивала на неприметную дорожку к дядиной улице.   
\- У вас что, навигатор в машине? - спросила она.  
\- Нет, но я хорошо знаю город, у меня здесь дом.  
\- Дом? - шепотом поразилась Джеки, идя вперед, морщась от снега, летящего в лицо. - Надо же. Как мы еще с вами лбами тут не столкнулись.  
\- Я предпочитаю ни с кем лбами не сталкиваться, - вполголоса пояснил Шерлок.   
Дом у Алекса был небольшой, но уютный, стоял в глубине крошечного палисадника, укрытый от взглядов соседей живой изгородью. Дядя купил его по случаю - прежний владелец нуждался в деньгах, причем срочно, а потому заламывать цену не стал.   
Джеки поднялась по ступенькам крыльца и открыла дверь. Щелкнула выключателем в прихожей.  
Тут ничего не изменилось. Разве что добавились отпечатки следов полицейских и медиков, когда они выносили тело. А ведь теперь, наверное, этот дом принадлежит Джеки - у Алекса детей не было, а никто кроме Джеки не стал бы заботиться о его шкатулках и игрушках.  
Холмс быстро прошелся по коридору, фыркнул на следы и начал осматривать стену у двери в подвал. Хмыкнул.  
\- Что? - не выдержала Джеки.  
\- Смотри, - он толкнул ее к стене и сунул под нос карманную лупу. Перед глазами предстали крошечные царапины на стене. - Твоего дядю тащили к подвалу. Он сопротивлялся. Комплекция у него не слишком внушительная, а тащил человек сильный. Смотри - картина на стене сдвинута как раз в том направлении. А вот царапина на полу от каблука.   
Джеки потрясенно уставилась на улики.  
\- Слушайте, а почему полиция все это не увидела?  
\- Потому что не искала, - в голосе Холмса скользнуло самодовольство. - Я принял за рабочую гипотезу, что в подвал он пошел не сам, раз уж ты сказала о боязни темноты. На трупе, под волосами есть синяк. Его нельзя найти, если не искать специально. Как раз по форме пистолетного дула. Надо очень сильно подтолкнуть того, кому ты угрожаешь пистолетом в затылок, что бы остался такой синяк. Поэтому я и заключаю, что преступник - довольно сильный человек. Под ногтями - еле заметные следы краски. Поэтому я искал царапины. Твоего дядю действительно убили. Только вот намеренно или по неосторожности... А теперь займемся поисками послания. Он же должен был тебе что-то оставить, не полный же он идиот. Так. Есть в доме место, куда чаще всего приходите ты и он?  
\- Да почти все, - растерялась Джеки. - Тут больше не бывает никого... А, да. Чердак. Конечно, чердак с коллекцией.  
Они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж, а оттуда по еще одной, совсем узкой - к дверке на чердак.   
Тут всегда было пыльно. Уборщиц Алекс сюда не допускал, а сам наводил порядок нечасто, так что пыль лежала на полу постоянно. Этим и воспользовались: на пыльном полу было размашисто написано: "КРЫСОЛОВ".   
\- У тебя ноги отнялись? - Шерлок недовольно, но легко толкнул ее ногу. Джеки спохватилась и забралась на чердак. Детектив усмехнулся, увидев надпись.  
\- Да, дураком он не был. Просто восемнадцатый век - записки в пыли, знаки...   
\- Он не хотел меня пугать, - ровно сказала Джеки, глядя на надпись. - Он никогда не хотел заставлять меня беспокоиться. Если бы все обошлось, он стер бы надпись и как-то объяснил бы появление подарка. Он сам не верил в опасность.  
Шерлок глянул на сжатые в кулаки руки девушки и несколько неловко отвернулся.   
\- Итак, - в голосе уже не было насмешки. - Что такое "крысолов"?  
Джеки оглядела безмолвное царство шкатулок и игрушек и быстро нашла ту самую, с шарманщиком. Провернула ключ. Шарманщик все так же вышагивал по улицам несуществующего городка, только теперь за край обшивки зацепилась визитная карточка. Детектив выхватил ее прежде, чем девушка успела протянуть руку.  
\- Ага! "Шарль Орвье, эксперт. Антиквариат, старинные вещи, достойная цена". Присмотрись внимательно - что-то должно было пропасть.  
Джеки зашарила взглядом по чердаку. Незнакомый человек вряд ли что-то бы обнаружил, но она почти сразу заметила, что возле башенки с механическими часами чего-то не хватает. Тут всегда стояла большая, старинная музыкальная шкатулка в виде карусели. Алекс очень гордился этой своей работой - восстанавливать там пришлось многое.  
\- Вон там! Карусель, там обычно была карусель, а теперь нет.  
\- Ну что же, - Шерлок прошелся по чердаку к слуховому окну. - Все более-менее ясно, но, боюсь, полиция в историю не поверит. Ты, разумеется, подтвердишь, что шкатулка была тут, но ты уезжала и не факт, что твой дядя ее не продал или не переставил... Идиотский праздник! Надо бы ознакомиться с протоколами по делу, наверняка ведь его видели рядом с домом... О. Постой-ка, - он застыл, вглядываясь в окно. - Сиди здесь. Я сейчас.  
Детектив метнулся к двери на чердак и быстро спустился по лестнице.   
  
В пустом доме шаги затихали очень быстро.  
  
Джеки чувствовала себя как заводная игрушка, у которой только что последний раз провернулся ключик. Все. Мелодия замолкла, шкатулка больше не играет, сил больше нет. Она совершенно не рассчитывала на то, что придется в Рождество... А, впрочем, к чертям Рождество. Можно подумать, в любой другой день этим приятно было бы заниматься. По окончании дела надо было непременно залезть в горячую ванну и просидеть там часа два. Раз уж напиться в пабе ей не светит как минимум, еще год.   
Она часто говорила Алексу, что надо пригласить оценщика. Вполне возможно, что тут на чердаке пылилось целое состояние. Но Алекса никогда не интересовала цена. Он никогда бы не продал ни одну из своих игрушек.   
В глазах снова защипало. Джеки рвано выдохнула и сделала глубокий вдох. Спокойно, Эверетт. Реветь будешь на похоронах, я сказала.   
  
Раздались шаги. Шерлок влез на чердак, закрыл за собой дверь и уселся на пыльный пол.   
\- Я еще по пути сюда заметил кое-какие следы. Неподалеку обитает бродяга, и в ночь смерти твоего дяди он тоже был рядом.  
\- Он что-то видел?  
\- В полицию он не пойдет, но он рассказал мне, что вечером Алекс говорил с каким-то типом, а потом этот тип ушел. Но ночью вернулся, потом в доме был какой-то непонятный грохот, а гость выскочил, как будто за ним черти гнались, и убежал. В связи с этим советую тебе собраться и ехать домой.  
\- Что? - помотала головой Джеки, как-то не уловившая связь между последним предложением и остальной фразой.  
Шерлок поморщился.   
\- Мистер Орвье хотел что-то купить у твоего дяди. Возможно, приходил с предложениями несколько раз. Скорее всего, Алекс просто не знал истинной цены этой вещи, и Орвье пытался сэкономить, а потом перепродать, так часто делается. Но продажа не состоялась. Может, Алекса не устроила цена, а может, он просто не хотел продавать эту шкатулку. Орвье ушел, но потом вернулся. Скорее всего, он хотел просто пригрозить. Когда идут на убийство, не оставляют свою карточку и не убегают с места преступления. Может, он знал о страхе Алекса и хотел таким образом припугнуть. Сейчас этого не выяснишь. В любом случае, он угрожал ему пистолетом, тащил в подвал и даже подтолкнул дулом в затылок. В какой-то момент Алекс потерял равновесие и упал. Орвье понял, что совершил убийство, схватил шкатулку и скрылся из дома.   
\- И? Почему мне надо ехать домой?  
\- Потому что с вероятностью в семьдесят процентов Орвье вернется. Он уже убил, терять ему нечего, а сегодня просто идеальный вечер. Рождество, все сидят по домам, полиция не особенно ревностно дежурит. Кто увидит, если в такой вечер забраться в дом и хорошенько просмотреть коллекцию? О послании он не знает, о тебе - тоже. Если подождать, то мы получим доказательства и повод для обыска. К сожалению, ордер в полиции просто так не дают, а я уверен, что шкатулка все еще у него.   
Джеки все еще смотрела непонимающе. Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.  
\- Сейчас вечер. Ты вполне можешь успеть на автобус до города. Или ты хочешь сидеть тут в засаде? Учти, он может быть вооружен.   
\- Это вы так обо мне беспокоитесь? - недоверчиво спросила Джеки. - Мистер Холмс, этот человек как минимум испортил мне Рождество. Я не буду останавливаться на полпути.   
Холмс закатил глаза.  
\- Уговаривать я тебя не собираюсь. Выключи везде свет. Займем пост в гостиной. Хорошо, что идет снег - не будет видно следов.  
...  
Тишина в доме стояла оглушающая. Если прислушиваться, можно было уловить только шум ветра за окнами.   
Шерлок хорошо умел ждать. Ему всегда было о чем подумать. Джеки сидела рядом очень тихо, но не спала - он бы заметил. Зачем он вообще взял ее с собой? Ответ был очевиден, но самому Холмсу не нравился.   
Со дня отъезда Джона прошло уже пятнадцать лет. Пятнадцать - это не два и не три и даже не пять. Бездна времени, если подумать. И все это время, каждый день Шерлок не занимал его место рядом с собой. Нет, он ни на что не надеялся и ничего не ждал. Он не думал, что Джон вернется, и даже особенно не тосковал. Просто найти себе помощника после Джона было невозможно. Конечно, доктор Уотсон не был просто помощником, он был чем-то гораздо большим, но с тех пор, как он уехал, Шерлок не мог найти даже ассистента. Разумеется, был Дерек - он помогал в агентстве, делал кое-какую неинтересную и нудную часть работы сыщика, брался за простые заказы, которые давали только деньги. Но с Дереком было по-другому. Шерлок вытащил мальчишку из скверной истории с двойным убийством, причем мимоходом, просто в течение расследования. Им пришлось вместе немного побегать за подозреваемым, и арест они производили на пару. Но то была необходимость. После дела Шерлок попрощался с парнем и не думал, что вообще снова его увидит. Дерек, правда, оказался настырным, вбил себе в голову, что должен отблагодарить спасителя, и Холмс в итоге взял его на должность секретаря в агентство - сам он не любил разговаривать с людьми. И только потом, со временем, выяснив, что парень его не особенно раздражает, но умеет быть полезным, Холмс повысил его до ассистента, а со временем до компаньона. Весь процесс занял года два. А сейчас, скажите пожалуйста, он сидит в Рождество в пустом доме и ждет преступника, а рядом сидит девочка, которую он и увидел-то сегодня в первый раз в жизни. Давняя фанатка, родственница жертвы, и хорошо умеет молчать - но ни один из этих факторов не убедил бы Шерлока оставить ее. Дело было не в девочке, дело было в самом Шерлоке. Он позволил себе кому-то повторить то, что было с Джоном. Он позволил кому-то увязаться за ним на место преступления. Пятнадцать лет - большой срок.   
Интересно, как там Джон?   
Как-как... Наряжает елку, поет песенки детям. У Джона обязательно должны быть дети, он хотел бы детей. Непременно двоих. Может, даже троих.   
  
Со стороны двери раздалось осторожное царапанье. Джеки резко дернулась. Шерлок положил ей руку на плечо и прошептал:  
\- Сиди тихо!   
Царапанье стало настойчивее, заскрипела дверь и раздались шаги. Кто-то тяжело, с присвистом дышал, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Шерлок подождал, пока закроется дверь, и осторожно пошел к коридору. Джеки последовала за ним. Рявкать на нее и приказывать сидеть там, где сидела было уже поздно.  
Темнота была - хоть глаз выколи. В коридоре окон не было, какой-то свет просачивался только с кухни и из гостиной, но его не хватало. Шерлок осторожно прошел вперед и прислушался. Лучше всего было взять любителя антиквариата до того, как он полезет на чердак. Хорошо бы, конечно, с поличным, но нервы у него на пределе. Упадет с лестницы и тоже сломает шею - объясняй потом, что он тут делает. А для ареста и проникновения на частную территорию вполне хватит.   
Шерлока подвело незнание территории. Старые дома, ненадежные доски... на втором шаге доска под ногой неожиданно прогнулась и громко заскрипела. Ночной гость шарахнулся в сторону, потом натолкнулся на стену, и тут же грохнул выстрел. Холмс метнулся за угол.  
\- Кто здесь?! - голос у вора был уже явно на грани истерики. - У меня пистолет!  
Конечно. Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- Орвье, брось оружие, - негромко подсказал Шерлок. Проклятая темнота. Он неплохо видел в сумерках, но полная тьма коридора и незнакомая территория лишала возможности маневра. К тому же, куда-то исчезла Джеки. - Брось оружие, и никто не пострадает.   
Шаги по коридору. Отлично. Не хватало еще гонять его по всему городу. Шерлок осторожно двинулся к выходу, как вдруг услышал звук удара, а затем глухое падение тела.  
Коридор залил свет. У выключателя стояла Джеки с тяжелым фонарем в руке. Орвье (если это был он) лежал у ее ног.   
\- Неплохо, - Шерлок подошел к телу, присел и пощупал пульс. - Жить будет. Ты, - он поднял взгляд. - Ты зашла к нему за спину и ударила фонарем по затылку. Не то, что обычно делают в таких ситуациях женщины.  
\- Да идите вы к черту, - прохрипела Джеки. Потом прокашлялась и, наконец, отвела руку от выключателя. - Этот ублюдок убил моего дядю. Что я должна была - в обморок падать?   
\- Действительно... - он вынул из кармана мобильный. - Инспектор? Да, вас тоже с Рождеством. Вызовите наряд, адрес я пришлю вам в смс. У нас тут проникновение на частную территорию, наверняка незаконное ношение оружия и подозрение в убийстве, - не дослушав возражений, он повесил трубку. - Думаю, он сознается.   
Джеки вздохнула и зябко поежилась.  
\- У вас всегда все так быстро? А что, если бы он не пришел? Что если он вообще не причем?  
\- Непричастные не палят направо и налево, залезая в чужой дом. Ты сможешь дать показания?  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
\- Куда я денусь. Пойдемте, я налью вам чаю.  
Шерлок перешагнул через лежащее на полу тело и прошел на кухню.  
...  
На похоронах было малолюдно. Мама с папой, сама Джеки, пара друзей Алекса из города и еще почему-то инспектор. Может, хотел загладить вину - он тогда устроил им с Холмсом страшный скандал. Но Шерлок оказался прав, его версия подтвердилась, а Орвье во всем признался. Даже шкатулку у него в доме нашли.   
По завещанию дом в Сент-Эндрюсе достался Джеки. Но она пока не могла заставить себя решить, что с ним делать. Продать рука не поднималась, а жить там... Ладно, время покажет. Она бросила свою горсть земли и отошла, пока могилу засыпали и ровняли. Слез почему-то не было. Не потому, что ушла печаль, нет. Просто не было и все. Говорила же себе - реветь будешь на похоронах - а вот смотри, что выходит... Она подняла глаза. В нескольких метрах от них, под деревьями, стоял Шерлок. Это был точно он - высокий и худой, с копной черных волос в низком хвосте. Пальто он сменил на более короткое, но воротник все так же подчеркивал скулы, наверное - отсюда было не видно. Джеки кивнула матери с отцом, развернулась и пошла к нему.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - он кивнул на могилу, которую все еще продолжали ровнять. - Ты закончила?  
Джеки покачала головой.   
\- Более или менее. Мое присутствие в любом случае не требуется. А вы что-то хотели предложить?  
Холмс с преувеличенным интересом изучил носки ботинок, а потом снова поднял взгляд.  
\- Да. Дерек требует, что бы у нас была секретарша, но его кандидатки вызывают у меня ужас.   
\- Вы предлагаете мне...  
\- А что, ты не согласна?  
Джеки пожала плечами, сделал шаг вперед, и неожиданно ощутила, как защипало в глазах. Слезы подступили к горлу, перекрыли дыхание. Она сделала еще шаг, уткнулась в твердое плечо Шерлока и расплакалась. Не потому, что он предложил ей место и не потому, что сегодня были похороны, а просто... слезы лились и лились, она всхлипывала, пыталась сдержаться, но ничего не выходило. Наверное, что бы хорошо поплакать, ей не хватало рядом Шерлока Холмса.  
Детектив на мгновение замер, а потом неуверенно поднял руку и положил ладонь ей на затылок. Выждал пару мгновений, а потом спросил:  
\- Это значит "да"?  
Девушка фыркнула сквозь слезы, отстранилась и шмыгнула носом.  
\- Д-да. Да, я согласна... Извините, мистер Холмс.   
\- Тогда пойдем.   
Они шли прочь по кладбищенской дорожке, сверху накрапывал зимний дождь - после Рождества опять грянула оттепель.  
\- Итак, мисс Эверетт...  
\- Джеки. Мои друзья и герои детства зовут меня Джеки.  
\- Ммм, хорошо. Почему "Джеки"?  
\- Из-за Джека Воробья.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Не важно. Ну и еще мое второе имя "Жаклин".  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ага. Кейтлин Жаклин Эверетт.   
\- Не только мои родители стремились к оригинальности...  
  
Миссис Эверетт недоуменно глядела на свою дочь, которая уходила прочь с каким-то мужчиной. Она дернула мужа за рукав.  
\- Стивен, с кем это там Кэтти? Кэтти! Эй!  
\- Тише, Маргарет, - мистер Эверетт сжал ее руку. - Тебе он никого не напоминает?  
Она вгляделась в силуэт, отмечая рост, и черные волосы, и пальто, пусть даже короткое, и...  
\- Быть не может...  
\- Пусть идут, Маргарет.  
  
Они уходили по дорожке, а потом свернули с нее, а потом вышли за ворота, а там началась совсем другая история. Которую, возможно, кто-то еще напишет.   
До приезда Артура Уотсона в Эдинбург оставалось около пяти лет.  



End file.
